


Will You Remember?

by Saklani, Wushu76



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wushu76/pseuds/Wushu76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweetheart, sweetheart, sweetheart,<br/>Though our paths may sever,<br/>To life's last faint ember,<br/>Will you remember?</p><p>Viggo Mortensen meets the strange and beautiful hooker, Elijah Wood, and decides he just has to photograph him for his next art project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Jordan

The lamplights glittered too brightly over musty and littered sidewalks, shining on the men in tight outfits primping, posing and gesturing beneath them. Viggo slowed down his truck, looking over them with a critical eye. His insides twisted slowly into nervous knots of larger and larger proportions. At first, when the idea of photographing a prostitute entered his mind, he dismissed it out of hand. Yet, the idea took root and grew until it occupied his mind constantly. So, here he was, on the wrong side of town, looking over the male skin market.

Elijah watched the car cruising the strip, a little faster than normal, but something pushed him forward. He stepped away from his fellow working boys and did his best to catch the guy's eye as he slowed. Taking a few more steps toward the car, Elijah stopped directly under a street light, tilting his head upwards to cast as much light upon his face as possible, emphasizing his most important feature- his eyes..

Viggo noticed the young man immediately. He would make the most religious person rock on their foundation with the impudent tilt of his head and blatantly sexual pose. Seduction rolled off of him in waves. Viggo still might have been able to resist the siren call, but for the captivating angelic eyes that reflected the light of the street lamps. He stopped the truck near the curb and rolled down his window.

As Elijah walked to the car, he used every movement to make a promise of guaranteed pleasure. He let his jacket fall off one shoulder, exposing a hint of his firm body. Pale skin gleamed under the black mesh top he wore, and his hipster jeans hung low, a gap showing off an inch wide strip of flat belly. Elijah arrived at the truck, leaning in the window. "Looking for some company?" he asked, voice pitched low and deliberately a little soft, so the john would have to lean closer. Anything to get them closer to see his eyes- big and blue.

Viggo leaned forward to hear the words that sounded obscene coming from such a perfect mouth. He cleared his throat, hoping his nervousness would not show.

"I'm looking for someone to pose for some photographs," Viggo said, glad his voice came out firm and strong. "Nothing lewd, but I will pay you for your time."

Elijah suppressed the laugh that came to his lips at the john's words. "You want me to... pose for you? And it's nothing... lewd." He rolled the word around his mouth and tongue, making it sound truly dirty, his expression skeptical. He eyed the man, looking over him approvingly. His tongue snuck out, licking his lips slightly as he decided bedding this guy would be no chore.

Viggo's eyes glimmered as they watched the tongue flick. "Yes," he said, forcing his voice to be firm. "Like I said, I want to photograph you. I- I don't know what you make a night, but I'm willing to be generous." He knew he was setting himself up, but he did not mind in this case. Already, he saw the pictures this man would take- those eyes gleaming with knowledge and belying his angelic face.

"Uh huh." Elijah's voice almost dripped with disbelief before he shook his head slightly and went into his normal pricing pitch. "Ten dollars for a hand job, twenty for a blow job and fifty for a fuck, vanilla. You wanna get kinky, it's double, but no pain and messed up shit." He did not really think it would be a problem with this guy, but he had been wrong before. "And if you want me to stay longer than it takes for the main event" --he considered the state of the car and the guy's watch and clothing-- "it's thirty an hour."

Viggo nearly chuckled with relief, imagining getting a professional model for thirty dollars an hour. If he wanted to be laughed at, cursed, hit with a heavy, blunt object or mangled to death by a carrot stick on legs, he might try offering such a paltry amount. "Thirty dollars an hour sounds reasonable," he said with a nod. "Hop in." He unlocked the other door and waited for his new model to climb in before driving off. "My name's Viggo, by the way. You eaten anything tonight?"

Elijah settled back into the car, sighing in pleasure at being off his feet. He had been working for a few hours now, and his shoes were not exactly orthopedic recommended. "Nice to meet you, Viggo." Elijah made sure to remember the name; johns liked it when you remembered. He frowned at the question. "Why?"

"Courtesy," Viggo said with a slight shrug. "Thought I would grab some Chinese before we went back to the studio." He drove on, noticing for the first time the scent that wafted off his passenger like a wave- sex, musk and desperation. "Am I allowed to know your name?"

Elijah glanced at Viggo, watching him closely as he answered, "Well I could give you the 'what do you want my name to be' game, but somehow I don't think you'd enjoy it." He smiled suddenly, hoping the john could not hear the rumbling of his stomach at the mention of Chinese, and turned to look at him. "You've never done this before, have you?"

"I think I mentioned that before," Viggo said, pulling up in front of his favorite restaurant, near China Town. He turned to look at his passenger with a small frown. "Your working name, I suppose, since that's who I'm photographing. Its not really you..." Viggo trailed off, new ideas forming and then shook his head. "Any requests?" He gestured toward the restaurant.

"I thought you were shitting me. A lot of guys say they have never picked up a working boy, or girl, before... think it sounds better." He looked into Viggo's eyes for a moment before saying, "Jordan. You can call me Jordan." Turning his gaze to the restaurant, he took a deep breath and almost moaned at the wonderful smells. "Will it be coming out of what I make?"

"That's not your name," Viggo said, his mouth crinkling upward into an instant smile, "but Jordan, as you like. And I can afford to be generous and pay for the food myself."

Before he realized it, Elijah's smile answered Viggo's- big happy, real and not his working smile at all. "Broccoli beef, fried rice, satay chicken and" --he fell silent for a moment, watching Viggo's expression-- "two or three egg rolls?"

"Uh huh," Viggo said and then his smile widened. "Guess I'll have some extra time for setting up the studio." He slid out and went inside, ordering everything for "Jordan,'' as well as several entries for himself. The proprietor thought him mad, but got his order out quickly- a special for his long time customer. Viggo left with two large plastic bags and climbed back in the truck, setting the food near Jordans' expensive shoes. "We're just a few blocks away from my studio."

Elijah moaned at the smells from the bag, his stomach rumbling very loudly, but he forgot to be embarrassed. A long time had passed since he had anticipated a meal this good. "That's cool. So, what do you do at this studio? Apart from take pictures."

"Paint, write poetry and record a few songs now and then," Viggo said, pulling out into the street and driving toward home, a bit quicker now that he was on more familiar ground. They pulled up in front of a small, plain looking building, and Viggo climbed out. "Home, sweet studio."

Elijah followed him out, looking around curiously and making sure to bring the food with him. "So, are you like any good at painting, writing and music? Like professional?"

"I don't know that I'm any good," Viggo said with his causal modesty, "but I am a professional. It's hard to make a living doing art, so I supplement with advertising and commissions." He led Elijah into a small front hall, the walls covered with framed photographs of people and places. They walked on through to a small kitchen, where Viggo grabbed a couple of plates, some spoons and some napkins. "Chopsticks or a fork?" he asked, holding them up. "And do you want anything to drink?"

"Um, whatever you're using." Elijah lingered in the hall, looking at the pictures with a small frown. "Some of these are really good. Are they your work? And yes, please, Coke, if you've got it." He finally made it into the kitchen.

Grabbing two sodas out of the small fridge, Viggo carried them and the chopsticks over to the table. He sat down and offered one set and a soda to Jordan. "Yes, those are some I took for myself." Looking over his guest, he said, "I really intend only to photograph you." He opened his walnut prawns and helped himself to a large portion.

Elijah served himself some of his food and started to eat with table manners that would make any parent proud, nodding slowly. "I believe that you want to photograph me. It's the only I'm not sure about, Viggo." He gave the man a quiet, charming grin, his tone teasing.

Viggo looked at that expression and thought how out of place it looked with the outfit, yet how right for his face. He helped himself to some general chicken and handed the container to Jordan. "Actions and words," he said simply.

"Are so far coming out on your side, but I seldom see the better side of human nature in my line of work." The words were a combination of bitter and amused.

Viggo looked at him for a long moment and then said simply, "It still exists." Falling silent, he attacked his food with quiet determination, thinking how to best capture the complicated nuances emerging from his model.

Elijah shrugged, going back to eating. He managed to devour everything he ordered and all of Viggo's leftovers. "That was wonderful!" He sighed and patted his stomach with a happy smile. "Um... do you have a bathroom I could use, please?"

"Go down the hall, and it's the second door to the left. I'll be in the studio, which is at the far end of the hall, when you're done." He stood, grabbing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"You're being very trusting..." Elijah left, using the bathroom and cleaning himself up. Once finished, he walked down the hall, putting his working face on. He knocked on the door frame and looked around the studio. "Nice."

Viggo glanced up from the camera he was setting up in the middle of the room. He set out a plain, high backed chair for Jordan to sit in. The simple elegance of the chair would contrast nicely with his model's working attire, almost like a throne for a debauched prince. "Thank you. The mechanics of this are simple. I want you to sit in the chair and act like you're trying to pick up a john."

Elijah snickered, unable to help the reaction, but nodded and shrugged off his jacket. "I think I can do that." He grinned, pressing his tongue against his front teeth, the very tip visible between them.

Viggo looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, ignoring the heat that bloomed low in his belly. He merely ducked behind the camera and said, "Whenever you're ready."

Elijah held his jacket out with one finger, making the fabric wriggle. His eyes were very bold and assessing, as he looked Viggo up and down. "Where do you want me to put it?"

Viggo sighed and nodded to a small workbench at the back of the small studio. "There, if you please." He shook his head and triple checked all the settings on the camera.

Elijah walked normally over to the table, laying his jacket down. He remained still for a moment, back to Viggo as he put himself in professional mode. When he turned around, Elijah walked the same way he had approached Viggo's car. Seducing his way to the chair, he draped himself across the seat-- head resting where the upper wing and the back of the chair met, body angled across the seat, one leg draped casually over the arm and the other just touching the floor. His posture and attitude screamed of decadent sexuality, but his expression possessed the real fire. A leer offered Viggo a taste of heaven and condemned him to hell at the same time.

"Fuck me," Viggo muttered under his breath, looking at the beckoning sex god through his lens. He gritted his teeth and took several pictures, the snaps coming in quick succession. He cleared his throat and said, "Is there another notch you can turn it up?"

Elijah's face became expressionless for a moment, although his body language did not change at all, and then morphed again. This time instead of offering, he hungered in a purely sexual nature. Elijah told Viggo, through the filter of the camera, all the dirty things he knew and promised to teach every one of them to Viggo.

Viggo snapped two quick shots of the blank expression, loving how it made Jordan appear an unforgiving god, who would strike you down for your transgressions. He smiled a little at the image. His camera snapped the heated expression that followed, but it did not move him. Knowing how easily his subject could change, the falsehood now reflected in his face lacked its prior power. "Can you show me how you feel right now? The real part of you?"

The expression switched off, as Elijah slumped a little in the chair. "How I'm feeling?" Viggo got another look at the boy he had eaten with when Elijah displayed contentment. He patted his stomach happily, a small smile quirking his lips. "Not hungry."

Viggo laughed and took several more pictures. He stood tall and looked over the camera at Jordan. "You're the most complicated model I have ever photographed. What's fake and what's real... can even you tell anymore?" He took several more pictures, hoping to catch a response to the words.

"Sometimes I can't." Elijah's looked first thoughtful and pensive and then a little sad, almost melancholy. "We all put masks on, Viggo, don't we?" He turned onto his hip, lifting his leg from the floor and curling it under his body. His intense eyes pierced through the camera lens to Viggo. "We do what we must to survive, but... I think I still know who I am under all the masks."

Viggo captured each expression, each mood change, each subtle movement. "And who are you beneath the mask?" Viggo asked, knowing he might be pressing, but thinking the reward might be worth the risk.

Elijah sighed long and slowly, white teeth biting down on his lip as he thought about it. "Dead. Cold and empty most of the time." Blinking, as if rousing from a daze, Elijah looked at Viggo. "I don't know why I told you that."

Viggo stopped taking pictures and stepped away from the camera. "The same reason you are willing to pose for me?"

"Maybe..." Elijah's gaze followed Viggo, looking him over with a faint smile. "Maybe it's because you're attractive. Maybe because you ask the right questions... who knows?" He sighed and relaxed against the back of the chair comfortably. "Do you like the pictures you're getting?"

"Yes, I do," Viggo said, "but I knew I would the moment I saw you. There are some people born to be captured on film. You're one of them. I am going to take a series of pictures in rapid succession. Just talk while I do. Tell me anything."

"Why is it, when ever someone says, just tell me anything, you can never think of anything to say that doesn't sound stupid?" Elijah's eyes followed Viggo as he returned behind the camera. "Anything, huh? How about..." His tone changed slightly, becoming formal as he started reciting, "If I should die, And you should live- And time should gurgle on- And morn should beam - And noon should burn- As it has usual done- If Birds should build as early And Bees as bustling go- One might depart at option From enterprise below!"

"Where did you learn that?" Viggo asked, clicking the shutter several times.

Elijah did not answer, giving Viggo a mysterious smile as he continued on with the poem, " 'Tis sweet to know that stocks will stand, When we with Daisies lie- That Commerce will continue- And Trades as briskly fly- It makes the parting tranquil And keeps the soul serene- The gentlemen so sprightly Conduct the pleasing scene!"

Viggo felt a small wave of surprise and asked again, "Where did you learn that?" He continued snapping photographs, hoping not to miss a single of the many changes that flashed over Jordan's face.

"I heard the first few lines... someone was reading them in a book shop, and I liked it so much I asked him who it was by then read the whole thing. I memorized it that afternoon." He suddenly grinned at Viggo. "Do you know who it's by?"

"Who?" Viggo asked. "And what did you find so attractive in the poem?"

"Emily Dickinson." He thought about Viggo's second question, his mouth opening two different times only to close again. "I- I don't know how to... I don't really know... I like how it feels on my tongue, I guess."

Viggo watched the confusion and thought how well it would contrast with the confident whore in the previous photos. "How about if I ask in a different way? What do the lines mean to you?"

"That anything is survivable." The words came without hesitation this time. No longer aware of the camera, Elijah stretched, looking not unlike a cat. The resemblance became even more marked as he curled up in the chair, leaning his head against the wing, eyes drifting half closed.

Viggo took a few more pictures of him in this state and then said softly, "They are not long, the weeping and the laughter, Love and desire and hate; I think they have no portion in us after We pass the gate. They are not long, the days of wine and roses: Out of a misty dream Our path emerges for awhile, then closes, Within a dream."

Elijah cocked his head to the side and listened to the words with a look of concentration on his face. "I've heard the line, 'the days of wine and roses' but I never heard the whole thing before. Can you say it again, please?"

"They are not long, the weeping and the laughter, Love and desire and hate; I think they have no portion in us after We pass the gate. They are not long, the days of wine and roses: Out of a misty dream Our path emerges for awhile, then closes, Within a dream." He snapped more pictures, watching how quickly Jordan absorbed each line and applied the meaning to himself. Recognizing the mark of true intelligence, Viggo wondered how his model ended up as a prostitute.

"They are not long, the days of wine and roses..." Elijah looked and sounded wistful.

"The poet was not a happy man in life," Viggo said, wondering at the tug in his breast at the longing expression on his model's face. "He yearned for the death that would bring an end to his pain."

Turning toward Viggo, Elijah opened his eyes and looked surprised to see the lens, instead of the face he expected. The expression faded a moment later, but not fast enough to escape Viggo's camera. "Tell me about him?"

"His name was Ernest Dowson," Viggo said, enjoying the surprise and the curiosity. "He lived a luckless life, drinking himself to death deliberately, unable to communicate his love to those he wished to be near him. He wrote his own biography in those lines." He paused, thinking for a moment, hand still, before saying in an odd accent, "Vitae Summa Brevis Spem Nos Vetat Incohare Longam."

"What does that mean?" Elijah looked intrigued, eyes sparkling with interest and a smile playing around his lips.

"The shortness of life does not allow us to entertain far off hopes," Viggo said, snapping several pictures quickly, desperate to preserve the sparkle in those eyes and the genuine smile. "We must reach for what we can achieve today and hope for immortality."

Elijah's smile clouded and faded away, as he sighed sadly. "I don't believe in immortality. We die. We are forgotten."

"That's not true," Viggo argued, looking up from his camera. "No life is ever in vain. Everything you feel, everything you do, lingers forever on this Earth. When memories fade and go, those actions, those feelings, do not vanish with them. They are eternal..." Viggo fumbled a little with the film as he put in a new roll. "At least, I think so."

Elijah looked up into Viggo's face, wishing for a moment he could see his eyes. "You really believe a part of us continues? I hope you are right, and I am wrong, but I don't believe it."

"Why not?" Viggo asked, sliding in the new film.

"Because the universe would be too ... crowded for life to keep going with all those... bits of people hanging around," he quipped, wanting to turn the conversation away from the subject.

"The universe is infinite," Viggo reminded him gently. He took a few more pictures and then nodded. "For a first sitting that went very well."

"Sooo.... where's the bedroom?" Elijah's tone instantly lost its openness as he slipped back into his working mind set.

"Why, do you need a nap?" Viggo asked, capping the lens and removing the camera from its tripod.

Elijah gave Viggo a disbelieving look. "Come on, you've taken your pictures... now for the real part of the evening."

"Yes, developing them," Viggo said. "I'll probably finish at about two tomorrow afternoon and then realize I should sleep before I dive face first into the developing fluid." He glanced at the clock. "I owe you about ninety dollars for your time."

"You're serious." Disbelief began to crack Elijah's facade.

"Yes, I'm serious," Viggo said, carefully removing the last role from the camera. "I'll drive you back and let you know how the pictures turn out soon. If they're half as good as I expect, I'll want to arrange more sittings."

"Well if you just call my agent... she'll try and fit you into my busy schedule." Elijah shook his head, standing up. "You're a strange person, Viggo."

"For telling you the truth?" Viggo asked, taking a hundred dollars from his wallet and holding them out to Jordan.

"For spending time and money on a whore and not having sex." Elijah took the bills and counted them before looking back at Viggo. "I don't have change..."

"Keep the rest," Viggo said with a careless shrug. "I did not go out tonight to hire a whore. I went to find a person to take pictures of, a person whose profession happens to be prostitution. There's a difference."

Elijah did not protest; he needed the money too much. He took a thin wallet from his pocket and slid the bills inside. "I... um..." For the first time, he looked uncomfortable. "You don't have to take me back. I know the way."

"I know I don't have to take you back," Viggo said, "but I will anyway, unless you do not want me to."

"I- I don't mind or anything... I mean... if you want to." He looked even more unsure than before, large eyes a little lost and confused.

"Come on, I'll drive you back," Viggo said with a smile, going to fetch his coat. He also grabbed a candy bar out of the cupboard and tossed it to Jordan as they walked out. "Posing is hard work."

Elijah surprised himself with the snort of laughter the comment provoked. "Really? I'll remember that... I guess you get used to it, just like anything else" --he tucked the candy into his pocket-- "if you do it all night, every night."

"That's why humans have done so well on this planet," Viggo said, starting the engine. "We can adapt to nearly anything, if we have to."

Elijah nodded, his face studiously neutral. "If we have to be, we're stronger than we think."

Viggo drove a bit slower than necessary to get Jordan back, pulling up about a block away from the main group of whores. "I'll be back in a few days to show you the results. Like I said, if they turn out as well as I think they will, I'll want to take more- probably in a different setting."

Elijah cocked his head to the side and nodded. "All right. You know where to find me." A playful grin tugged up Elijah's mouth as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Viggo's neck, sucking on the skin for a moment. Hopping out of the car, he closed the door behind him, blowing Viggo a kiss before he started walking away. His walk changed mid stride to his on-the-prowl strut as he neared the other prostitutes.

Viggo touched the area of his neck with a strange expression and then watched Jordan prance away, wondering why his stomach seemed to fall into the bottom of his shoes with each wanton step.  
**********


	2. Second Shoot

Viggo glanced again at the packet of pictures sitting on the passenger seat. He wondered if Jordan remembered him after a week and figured the whore probably dismissed him as easily as any other john. The idea gave him a moment's pause at a stop sign, causing another driver to honk at him. He pressed the pedal with a slight frown at the man before his thoughts returned to his work.

As he predicted, the photographs were phenomenal. His art agent nearly went into spasms over them, especially when Viggo refused to release them yet. It was not his art or lens that made the pictures special, but the model they captured. Jordan appeared otherworldly- aloof and untouchable, despite his outfit and expression. The duality captivated Viggo, and everyone who saw the pictures.

He pulled around the familiar corner, looking for his model. He spotted Jordan under one of the lamps, poised and ready. Slowing to a stop, Viggo rolled down the window and waited to see if he would approach.

The last week had been a hard one... some cold weather and the johns dried up. Without the money from his modeling session, Elijah would have beenin bad shape. When Viggo's car pulled up, he recognized it right away, strolled over and leaned in the window, asking playfully, "Going my way, Viggo?"

Viggo opened the door and gestured to the photographs. "Take a look and tell me what you think." He headed for a nearby pizza parlor to pick up some food on the way to where they were going. "Pepperoni and peppers on your pizza all right?"

Elijah picked up a few photos at first, but soon gathered them all into his hands. Hepeered through them avidly, quite amazed. They looked nothing like how he saw himself. In truth, he avoided 'seeing' himself at all. Elijah murmured a sound of consent to Viggo's question, without hearing what he agreed to.

"I'll be just a moment," Viggo said, hurrying inside to grab some food. About ten minutes later, he re-emerged, carrying a large pizza box, which he deposited between them. "What do you think of the photographs?" He pulled out carefully and headed for a small art gallery nearby.

"Do- do you see me that way?" Elijah finally looked up, eyes on Viggo's profile, and his voice full of confused wonder.

Viggo glanced at the photographs briefly and nodded once. "It was what drew me to you from the first, though I could never put it into words. Those photographs capture emotions and truths that no other language can express. Do you like them?"

"I- I don't know. They show things I never meant you to know." Elijah could not pull his eyes away from Viggo's face, watching his profile as they drove. His stomach rumbled loudly at the pizza's aroma, undisturbed by his thoughts.

"They show that there is more to you than a casual glance may reveal. I love those photographs, but its you that makes them special, not anything I did. Oh, you may have any of the prints you want. I plan to develop more, enlarge them, crop them, work with them in different ways."

"I-" Elijah stopped, unsure what he was going to say, but tucked several photos in his pocket before putting the rest away carefully. "What will you do with them, Viggo?"

"I want to make a book of them," Viggo said and then wondered when he made that decision. As soon as he spoke the words, however, they felt right. "I want everyone to see you."

Elijah never expected to hear that proposal, anymore than his own whispered "All right."

"Here we are," Viggo said, pulling into a deserted parking lot. "This is the Throckmorton Museum of Victorian Art and Artifact. I know the curator." He hopped out and fetched his equipment from the bed of the truck, along with a backpack.

"And what are we doing here, at the Throckmorton Museum of Victorian Art and Artifact?" Elijah looked rather shell-shocked, picking up the pizza and climbing out after Viggo.

"We are going to take photographs of you with various pieces from the period. An enormous canvas beds, a carved dolphin and- well, one other piece that I keep envisioning you with. We're also going to be very careful doing it." He hefted his spare lens and filters, carrying them with him.

Elijah looked down at his white mesh top, tight black jeans and black sneakers. "I don't think I really match the style."

"Exactly," Viggo said with a nod. "You'll look splendid." He knocked on the door, and an elderly man peered out. He hugged Viggo once and let them in, whispering something in Viggo's ear before tottering off again. "That's the curator. He lives here and watches over the collection. We're here on my good word, so we better not break anything."

"I... um... don't think I'll be able to pay for it if we do. Is there somewhere we can eat first?" Elijah felt very out of place, looking around with wide, surprised eyes.

"Cafeteria," Viggo said, leading Jordan down one of the corridors to a small eating area. "They don't get a lot of visitors, but enough to keep the cafe open. I did a spread for them gratis a few years ago. They let me use the less valuable pieces in some of my work. This time, we got special permission to use the Indian bed." He grabbed some napkins and sat down.

"What on earth is the Indian bed?" Setting the pizza down on the table and sitting across from Viggo, Elijah took the lid off the steaming pizza, grabbed a piece and bit in with relish.

"One of the more extravagant pieces here. A canvas bed with legs fashioned after an elephant's and a headboard carved with intricate designs modeled after legends from India. The spread and top are made of silk dyed the finest colors, and the supporting columns are inset with pearls and inlay." He took a piece of pizza. "You need to remove your shoes and socks."

"I don't mind that... I prefer bare feet anyway. Shoes make me doubly glad I'm not a girl."

The comment made Viggo pause, and he sat there with a strange look, until a glob of tomato sauce splashed on the table and distracted him. "Crap." He wiped it up quickly.

Elijah could not resist giggling because Viggo sounded funny when he swore. "You looked like someone turned you to stone for a few moments."

"I had an artistic vision... it happens sometimes. Just distract me when it occurs, or I might get lost for hours." He shook his head and took another bite. "I love their pizza. The sauce is killer."

Elijah, already on his third slice, just nodded. "It's delish! You know some good food places."

"Fast, good and open at all hours. I live a true artist's life." He finished the slice and then got up. "I'm going to set up. You eat as much as you want. The bathroom is right next to the exit. Call for me when you're ready."

Elijah nodded, mouth full of half a large piece of pizza. Watching Viggo leave, he leaned back in his chair, feeling more than a little confused by this man's reappearance in his life. Finishing the pizza quickly, he cleaned his face and hands and used the bathroom, before calling out, "I'm finished."

"I'm out here, in the main gallery. Just follow my voice," Viggo said. He began to sing a ridiculous version of Old MacDonald until Jordan appeared. "There you are. By the way, am I still calling you Jordan?"

"Why don't you think it's my name?" Elijah leaned against the wall, removing one shoe and then the other, followed by his socks.

"Its not," Viggo said with utmost confidence. He pointed to the bed. "What do you think? Decadence to spare, hasn't it?"

"It looks like the place of a million overdone seductions." Elijah shook his head, walking up beside Viggo. "I wonder how many princesses lost their cherry here?"

Viggo laughed. "All appearance, I'm afraid. This bed was designed for a sixty year old widow, who never had an overnight guest after her husband died. Hop up and see how you like it. We'll start with free form. Just relax and see what happens."

"Are you sure of that, Vig?" Elijah crawled up onto the bed, his ass, showed off by tight jeans, wiggling at Viggo. "It's not as soft as I thought it would be." He rolled onto his back and stretched out.

Viggo took a snap of the perfect ass with a soft chuckle. "Its not been used much. Nobody broke in the fine mattress." He took a few shots of Elijah on his back. "Its sad, really, that such a bed should be made, only to be neglected and left to a museum."

"I wonder why they made an old woman a bed designed for seduction?" Elijah turned onto his hip, looking Viggo over, his expression warm and inviting.

"It was designed at her request- a reminder of her life in India with her husband. He died there ten years before she returned to England and had this bed made. I'm not sure seduction is what she had in mind." He looked at the warm expression, sensing a reality lacking the last time and then dismissing the notion.

Elijah giggled softly, shaking his head. "I wonder what she imagined late at night in her splendid bed, all alone..." He rolled on his stomach, looking at Viggo, legs bent at the knees and heels resting on his ass.

"What would you have thought?" Viggo asked, enjoying the giggle. "So many years of your life with a man you loved and now, alone, with this bed to remind you of him every night."

"I wonder if British widows let themselves think about stuff like that or do they just march on" --Elijah sighed a little-- "never looking back, not remembering for fear of remaining in the past that was so much better than the present?"

"Are you only talking about British widows?" Viggo asked, his hand never stopping on the camera. "I don't think anyone is completely immune to the temptation to look back and reflect on something that was sweeter or even live in that past, if its sweet enough."

"What if its not? What if the past is no better, or is even worse, than the present? Where do you look then? Do you look forward and dream or live in the unreal because the real is too painful?"

"Yes," Viggo said, his throat constricting at the pain in his model's face and position. "Or you look to dreams themselves, no matter how unreal they may be."

Elijah sighed, his face darkening before he shook his head. "I guess we all have things we'd much rather forget... and all we can do is try and live... and move forward away from them."

Viggo removed the used film and then filled the camera again, his fingers moving smoothly and knowingly. Wanting to end the distress on Jordans' face, he changed the subject abruptly. "Will you show the photographs to anyone?"

Elijah shook his head quickly and then stopped, looking thoughtful, before nodding. "One person. There's one person I'll show them to. She'll... I'll give her a copy." He rolled back onto his side, looking at Viggo thought lowered lashes, blue eyes soft and rather sultry.

"May I ask who?" Viggo adjusted the lenses for a moment, before taking close-ups of just the eyes. He stared through the viewfinder a split second too long, mesmerized.

Elijah blinked in slow motion, his eyelids closing gradually before opening again. "You can ask-- doesn't mean I'm going to answer."

"Who will you give the pictures to?" Viggo asked, zooming out again to take a picture of Jordans' perfect face.

Elijah hesitated for several minutes, deep in thought before he nodded slightly. "My grandmother."

The camera whirred in protest as Viggo took seven quick snaps in a row as Elijah spoke of his grandmother. Questions flitted in his mind-- does she know? what does she think of your life? do you live with her? --but he shoved them away. "How are you doing there?" he asked, peering from around the camera.

"I'm fine. I'm used to working from a bed." He grinned, before stretching again, sighing as his whole body arched and twisted in a very pleasant way. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Trying not to get too distracted," Viggo admitted with a sheepish grin. "I should be more careful what I ask for. Still, these may be better than the last group, as impossible as that seems."

"Distracted? What's distracting you Viggo?" Elijah's grin became a little wicked twist of his lips as he arched his body, this time with a bit of deliberate seduction.

"This lens," Viggo said with an innocent expression. "Damn thing cost me a fortune, after I wanted it for a long time, and now, its acting up."

"Oh I'm very sorry to hear that..." Elijah looked like he did not believe a word.

Viggo laughed at the expression on Jordans' face, even as he captured it on film. "A few more on the bed and then you can take a break, while I move the camera to the green room. There's a statue there I want you to sit on."

Elijah snickered. "It's not normally statues that people want me to sit on, you know..."

A wicked look or two added to the collection, Viggo stopped and pulled out the second roll of film. "All right. Let me move this stuff to the green room. I think you'll like what I have in mind..." He picked up the camera and walked out into one of the halls.

"But would you like what I have in mind?" Elijah pitched the question too low for Viggo's ears deliberately. He began to find Viggo's lack of sexual interest began to pose an interesting challenge.

Viggo set up his camera near a large statue of a dolphin, somewhat stylized and with a perfect surface for Jordan to sit on. "I like the dolphin a lot. He's so free... The artist made him both lovely and untouchable. I used this as the centerpiece of the advertising for the museum, though they consider it one of their lesser pieces."

Elijah walked around the statue slowly, reaching out to pet its snout. "He's lonely..." He then stroked his hand from the tip of the nose, along the head and body, not stopping until he'd reached the tail. "Poor dolphin, no pod."

Viggo cursed that the camera was not ready yet. He liked the way his model identified with the statue. "Need a hand up?"

"Naw... I get full points for my mount..." Elijah swung himself up onto the dolphin fairly easily, straddling it in the traditional man-on-beast fashion.

"You don't lack for grace." Viggo took a few straight up pictures of Jordan on the dolphin and then said, "If you could do anything, what would you do with your life?"

"Promote world peace and teach children everywhere that they're all equal." He threw back his head like a debutante tossing her hair over a shoulder.

Viggo snapped a few pictures, but felt disappointed, if not surprised, by the response. "I always wanted to be an artist. I couldn't support myself at first, so I ended up being an exotic dancer, a waiter, a shoe salesman, anything to make some money so I could do another photography shoot or paint another canvas."

Elijah grinned, looking Viggo up and down. "A dancer huh?" His eyes gleamed as he assessed Viggo. "You look like you've got the body for it... although it would be easier to tell without all those clothes." Elijah's smile turned genuinely inviting as he leaned forward, laying his full body along the top of the dolphin. "Keep the old skills up?"

"I like to dance," Viggo said, wondering how the curator would feel if he saw the model spread out so invitingly over the statue. "I like the feeling of music through my body, until it becomes an overpowering force. However, my exotic dancing days ended about fifteen years ago."

"I wanted to act." The words almost burst out of Elijah, and he looked rather shocked.

Viggo caught the words as they emerged, as well as the stunned expression that followed. "Wanted to? Have you given up?"

Elijah thought about it for several moments before he nodded slowly. "I think maybe I have... I- I'm a whore... I don't remember the last whore that became a Hollywood star, do you?"

Setting aside the camera for a moment, Viggo walked a few steps toward his model. "I don't know anything about becoming an actor. What I do know is that you can't give up on your dreams. Maybe you'll never be a movie star, but that's not the be-all, end-all of acting is it? I'll never be Picasso or Monat or Rembrandt, but that's all right." He looked at his feet and then walked behind the camera again. "I know that probably sounded really stupid and phony, but I mean it, for what its worth. These pictures, for all my posing you and setting up, what makes them special is you... because you're special."

Elijah sat up as Viggo spoke, turning to face Viggo, both legs dangling off the same side of the dolphin. He even started swinging his legs, the soles of his feet showing when he gave a particularly vigorous swing. "I- I don't know."

Snapping a few more photos, Viggo stopped and smiled at him wanly. "At least that means you might think about it. How about we get some ice cream? I need a break before I fry this camera."

"You try and feed me as much as my Gran." Elijah's managed a faint smile, his mind still lingering on Viggo's words. "I- I do think about it." He slid off the dolphin. "Chocolate with chocolate chips?"

"There's a local ice cream parlor that stays open late. They make their own flavors. I can get you whatever you want." He held out a hand to Jordan without thinking.

Elijah did think about it, even as his hand reached out to take Viggo's, his thumb stroking over the inner wrist softly. "Sounds good to me boss."

"Boss?" Viggo asked. He jumped slightly when his hand closed over Jordans'. The hand he held seemed very small, cold and pale. His fingers moved of their own accord, trying to bring warmth back into the skin and muscle. "Or maybe I should get you something warm instead."

"No. You said ice cream, and that's what I want now. I want chocolate. Please?" He smiled appealingly at Viggo. "And boss... well, you're paying, so that makes you the boss, I guess?"

"Please call me Viggo," he said, leading Jordan out a side exit and walking back to his truck. "That's who I am." He opened the door and let the younger man in first. "And ice cream it shall be."

Elijah looked down at his feet and said, "Um... Viggo, my dear man, you left my shoes behind!" He started laughing.

"Oh!" Viggo laughed a little, too, enjoying their mingled laughter. "Shall I go back for them?"

"Unless you're planing on carrying me around, I think I might need them. There are a lot of dangerous things on the pavement." Elijah still giggled a little as he spoke.

"I'll just be a moment." Viggo hurried back inside, locating the shoes beside the Indian bed. He paused for a moment, thinking of the sadness in his model's eyes when he said he had given up his dreams. The desire to know how Jordan ended up on the street filled his mind. Walking back out, he pushed the thought away for later.

Elijah waited for Viggo in the car, rather amazed that Viggo had left him there with his car keys. "You're very trusting... or very stupid," he said as Viggo opened the door.

"Some people say that's the same thing," Viggo said and then looked at him for a long moment. "Where would you go?"

"I could have gone anywhere... the closest chop shop?" He looked back at Viggo, his expression serious. "You should be more careful. You shouldn't be so trusting with people like me."

"You're not like anyone," Viggo said, getting in. "You're you." He set the shoes down and started the truck, pulling out into the street.

Elijah crossed his legs, putting his shoes on as they drove. "There are a lot of people like me, Viggo, and people who are a lot worse. I'm a whore, but an honest one. A lot of the other boys would have taken your truck without thought."

"Then consider me a rube, if you want," Viggo said, steering through the streets. "I don't mind."

"You are so strange..." But there was a note of wonder in Elijah's voice. It had been a long time since he trusted anyone that much.

"I'm an artist," Viggo said, and a smile quirked up his mouth. How many times he used that answer to excuse his foibles. The rest of the drive passed in silence and then he pulled into a small parking lot. "Chocolate-chocolate chip, right?"

Elijah nodded, getting out of the car with Viggo before asking something he wondered about for a while, "Viggo, where are you from? I mean... your name isn't exactly American... and your accent isn't exactly either..."

"I'm a citizen of the world," Viggo said, standing close to Jordan and playfully bumping him. "My name is Dutch. I grew up partly in Argentina, but I was born in the United States. I speak nearly a dozen languages and love every place I've ever visited or lived."

"Citizen of the world... that sounds very glamorous." Elijah bumped his shoulder against Viggo's arm slightly, just as playfully. "So, which one touched your heart the most?"

Viggo considered all the way inside and then shook his head. "None of them. All of them. Though, there was this one time, in the Southwest, I got caught out in a thunderstorm. And the feel of the rain mixed with the sound of the thunder and the dancing of the lightening... they made me feel so alive. I don't know that anything else ever made me feel so in tune with life."

"I love storms. They bring the world alive in a way it never is at other times." Elijah smiled at Viggo, a very warm and open expression that made it all the way to his eyes. "I want to dance in a storm."

"I would love to photograph you dancing in a storm," Viggo said with utmost sincerity. "I wonder if I can import one." He walked up to the counter and greeted the girl like she was a long lost friend. "I want a double vanilla and pumpkin malt with sprinkles."

"EWWWWW!!!! Pumpkin ice cream? EWWWW, Viggo! You're gonna make me sick!!!"

Viggo leaned into the counter and whispered to the server, "Don't mind my friend. He's never tried your special pumpkin ice cream before."

Elijah schooled his face into an expression of disgust. "I don't want ice cream no more."

"Brat," Viggo said with a slight scowl. "Better make mine a praline and vanilla swirl malt instead." He sighed as if the world might end.

"What's praline?" Elijah's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, the disgust melting away.

"Its a kind of nut... like you," Viggo said. "They have a very unique flavor, sweet and surprising. Definitely goes well with chocolate, ice cream or just about any dessert."

Nodding thoughtfully, Elijah looked at the girl behind the counter. "Do you have chocolate- chocolate chip?" At her affirmative response, he bounced on his toes. "That's what I want please."

"Go sit down, and I'll bring the ice cream," Viggo said, watching his model bounce like an excited child. He suddenly pictured him as a ten year old, full of eagerness and ready to face life. The thought made the bottom drop out of his heart like an elevator whose cord frayed. He sucked in a deep breath.

Elijah turned away, but the deep, almost gasped breath, made him turn back, eyes questioning. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," Viggo said with a smile, but he wondered. People never thought about these things as they went about their business. You noticed the unfairness of life, saw it in the faces of the homeless, the disenfranchised, the lost. But the truth never really hit home until one day you had the bright idea of photographing a prostitute. He shook his head, paying for the ice cream.

"Good." Elijah smiled and took his, looking over at the tables before choosing the one furthest from the door and windows. He headed for it and sat with a sigh, finally taking a lick of his ice cream and moaning softly. "S'good!"

Smiling more genuinely at his pleasure, Viggo sipped his own malt, letting ice cream dribble on his chin just so he could lick it off. "They make the best ice cream here. Never let anyone say that chains can compete with the real homemade stuff."

Elijah nodded vigorously. "My gran used to make the best ice cream I've ever had... this is a pretty close second. I'm very impressed." He started licking his ice cream with true enjoyment.

Viggo chuckled at his words. "You think the world of your grandmother, don't you?"

"She's the best person I've ever met."

"I'd like to meet her someday," Viggo said and then wondered where that came from. Still, it was the truth. "Want a sip of the malt?"

"It would have to be pretty soon... she's dying. She's been dying for a while now, but she's being a lot more active about it over the last year..."

"I- I'm sorry," Viggo said, reaching out instinctively to squeeze Jordans' hand. //And who will love you once she has gone?// he thought with the strangest twinge just under his left rib.

Although Elijah opened his mouth to make a glib reply, nothing came out, and he finally licked his ice cream again. "I- I don't know." Looking away from Viggo, he stared down at the table sadly.

"What don't you know?" Viggo asked, his forehead furrowing. He wanted to tilt Jordans' chin up, look into those eyes, but he did not have the right.

"Who I'll care about when she's gone."

The response was so close to Viggo's thought, he paused in startlement for a moment before answering, "How about caring about yourself?"

"I take a care of myself to the very best of my abilities. I'm pretty good at it by now, you know." Elijah's lips twisted into an almost bitter smile.

"Its not the same thing," Viggo said softly. He ducked his head and then looked back up with his fog blue eyes, focused and intense. "I know it's not my business, but it's hard for me, I guess. You're a person, and I like you. I've never been very good at not mingling emotion with my work. Its what makes it good."

Elijah looked up into that gaze, his expression softening, head tilting to the side, and smiling at Viggo. "You can... how about that?"

Viggo smiled a little uncertainly and offered Jordan a spoonful of malt again. "Do you mind?"

Elijah reached out, taking a hold of Viggo's wrist. "No... I don't." He leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the spoon and sucking the malt from the spoon, cheeks hollowing very slightly. Keeping his lips together, he released Viggo's wrist and settled back again, lips sliding over the spoon.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Viggo put the spoon back in the melting dessert. "Like that?" He frowned for a moment and then smiled a little, his eyes glassy with inspiration. " I'd like to photograph you outdoors. Do you have time to take an overnight trip? I know this may be a bad time, what with your grandmother, but... well, I just had an inspiration."

Elijah shook his head. "You really are a creature of impulse... ok... but... you pay for every hour we're awake. I- I can't if I'm not making money. We've all got bills to pay." He held out his cone, wordlessly offering Viggo a taste.

"I'll pay you for all the hours I keep you away," Viggo said with a nod. "Its standard procedure for an artist and model. Same rate, thrity dollars an hour plus travel expenses." He took the cone and licked up a large portion with his overlong tongue. "Mmmhmm, damn they make good ice cream."

Elijah could not help himself, staring at Viggo. "You have the longest tongue I've ever seen!!"

Viggo stuck it out at him playfully and then went back to slurping malt. "My mother says I stretched it out when I was a baby. She never tires of embarrassing me by showing my friends pictures of me grabbing it when I was an infant."

Elijah snickered loudly, shaking his head. "You know... most boys have something else that they want to um... pull on." He giggled, shaking his head more, eyes dancing at Viggo.

"I was slow to mature," Viggo said dryly, polishing off his malt with a satisfied sigh. "Feel up to one more round of photographs tonight?"

"Sure... I'm barely halfway though my normal 'day'" He grinned, licking at his ice cream in a rather provocative fashion.

"Excellent. I think we shall have time for what I have in mind, before it gets too late for my poor friend. He's being very accommodating for me, and I do not want to keep him up all night. For us, it doesn't matter, but he's bound to time more than we." Viggo hopped up and waited for Jordan.

Elijah stood more slowly, looking down at his unfinished ice cream and then up at Viggo. "Do you mind me eating in your car?"

"Nope... its part of that whole trusting you idea," Viggo said with a nearly blinding smile. He paced his stride slower to keep time with the shorter man, waving a farewell to the girl behind the counter.

"You sweet on her?" Elijah did not look up at Viggo as he asked the question, pretty sure that was not the case. Viggo pinged his gaydar, but he had been wrong before.

Viggo gave him a very strange look. "I'm a regular customer," he said. "She knows my eccentricities quite well by now. Does that count?"

"I was just wondering." Elijah finally looked up at Viggo, grinning a little- "I don't think so" -and offered the ice cream to Viggo again.

Viggo took it in one hand and swiped off another large portion. "I'm not sweet on anyone, if that's what you're asking. I was married once, but we divorced several years ago. I have a son, named Henry, who makes everything I do seem important."

Elijah reached up and took his ice cream back, cocking his head to the side. "I can see you as a father. I bet you totally adore him and can't ever stick to your guns."

"That's not true," Viggo protested and then grinned shamefully. "I don't need to stick to my guns. He's far more practical than his father. The last time I had a boyfriend, he even picked out the right clothes for me to wear." He shook his head. "I think somebody switched bassinets."

"Your son had to pick out your clothes for your dates? That's a sad indictment, Mr. Long Tongue." Elijah stopped beside the car, leaning on the hood and looking up at Viggo.

"What do I know about clothes?" Viggo demanded. "Look at me. I dress in something that fits reasonably well and is comfortable. That's all I ask. Oh, well, it can't be neon colored, either... or Hawaiian... usually." He unlocked the car and climbed in, unlocking the other side for Jordan.

Climbing into the car, Elijah still giggled softly. "You're a very amusing man... although I doubt you mean to be... which makes it funnier." Closing the door and buckling up, Elijah twisted in his seat to watch Viggo as he finished his ice cream.

"Its a gift," Viggo said with deep conviction. "There are few greater gifts a person can bring another than laughter... even at his own expense." He pulled the truck out and drove back toward the museum.

"Being able to laugh at ourselves keeps us sane in times of insanity."

"Just being able to laugh," Viggo agreed with a nod, "and love. I think if everyone in this world would focus on doing those two things, we'd all be better off." He pulled into the parking lot of the museum and turned to Jordan. "This last set may seem a little weird, but trust me, I think they'll be remarkable."

"Viggo... after you do what I do for awhile, nothing seems weird any more." Getting out of the car, he gave Viggo a come hither smile over his shoulder before starting for the museum doors.

Viggo paused for a few seconds to consider that and then hurried after to unlock the doors for them. "All right then. Let me grab my camera and set up one more time." He collected up his gear from in front of the dolphin, neatly carrying one of his cases between his teeth and walked to a small gallery in the very back of the building.

The room was dominated by one piece of work that covered the entire back wall. From a distance, it appeared to have been drawn, but as you got closer, the threads making up the large weeping willow became apparent. Done entirely in black, the trees branches hung over a smaller urn, upon which were inscribed-- Love persists, after all.

"Wow..." Elijah stayed further back so he could take in the whole tapestry. "Now, that's a work of art." He smiled, walking closer.

"Do you know what it is?" Viggo asked, setting down his camera and fiddling with a new lens. He chose one to take pictures in near dark without benefit of a flash. Setting it on, he glanced up at his model, watching him with a small smile.

'Its very calm... I always liked willow trees..." He smiled, turning away and looking over at Viggo.

Viggo opened his mouth to say it was a mourning picture, something the Victorians traditionally made to mark the passing of a loved one, but the words stuck in his throat. Instead, he said, "They are associated with deep feelings and memory. I've always liked the inscription on the urn and the size of the piece. Its colossal for needlepoint... almost unheard of."

"It's sad though... as well as calm. Makes- makes me think of... well someone dying, cause of the urn and all."

Hesitating again, Viggo finally said, "That's why it was made... to commemorate someone the artist loved very much. The willow is an eternal sign of sorrow and remembrance."

"That's so sad..." Elijah's expression reflected the sorrow he felt, and he reached out to touch the willow,but stopped his fingers before they brushed the fabric, memories of being told as a child never to touch anything in the museum. "Maybe you can live forever through something like this."

"Love persists, after all," Viggo said quietly. "Turn toward me and keep your face just as it is now."

Elijah turned his body, a wistful sadness in his eyes.

Viggo took a couple of photographs and then mumbled to himself, "Your eyes will burn through these pictures." Louder, he said, 'Tell me again how this picture makes you feel, what it does inside."

"Makes me feel calm, almost serene... but, also sad..." As he spoke, Elijah let his feelings show on his face, knowing that was what Viggo wanted.

"Would you like to be remembered in such a way?" Viggo asked without thought, snapping busily.

"Who's going to remember me, Viggo? A whore... with nothing and no one?"

Viggo tapped the camera once and looked at him with a soft expression. "So long as men shall live and eyes shall see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

"But will they really know me? I'll be just an image... not even a name." He looked even sadder than before, eyes shadowed and smile gone.

"Your name is yours to give," Viggo said, snapping his photograph still, "but its not really who you are, is it? Is the work behind you not but an image? There is no form there to tell us who the person was that was so loved. There is but the feeling, the essence of that love. You saw your photographs, do some of them not show you as you truly are?"

"I died for beauty - but was scarce Adjusted in the Tomb When One who died for Truth, was lain In an adjoining Room - He questioned softly "Why I failed"? "For Beauty" I replied - "And I - For Truth - themselves are One - We Brethren, are", He said - And so, as Kinsmen, met a Night - We talked between the Rooms - Until the Moss had reached our lips - And covered up - our names-" Elijah recited the poem softly and sadly.

"Did you learn that in the same book?" Viggo asked, watching his subject's eyes flicker sadly. "It's beautiful, but does not have to be sad."

"I bought her complete works... I still have it... I... she's pretty morbid to be honest." Elijah gave a rueful smile.

Setting aside the camera, Viggo walked a few steps toward his model and looked at him framed by the weeping willow. "I think we're done here," he said softly and with a gentle smile at Jordan.

Elijah nodded, looking sad and a little disappointed. He found himself drawn to Viggo more and more.

"Do you have anytime during the daylight hours in the next few days? I have another set of photographs planned, if you can spend an afternoon with me." Viggo displayed his most ingratiating smile to Jordan.

"Nothing before two... unless you want to photo a racoon..." Tiliting his head to the side he continued, "Um... as long as it's not wednesday... I have a regular then...."

"Two is fine. Let's make it on Thursday," Viggo said. "There's a playground in one of the more affluent parts of town that I'd like to take photographs of you at. Should I pick you up again?"

"Um... sure... you can pick me up at the Starbucks on the corner of Third and Vine." It was the closest one to his place, and there was no way Elijah was going to survive being up that early without much sugar and caffeine

"For this shoot, I'd like you to wear everyday clothes... stuff you would wear on a non-working day." Viggo looked over Elijah for a long moment, taking in his hair and eyes, before he suddenly chuckled at himself. "I was standing here thinking of a color to recommend for you to wear, but it occurs to me you know a Hell of a lot better than I do."

Elijah giggled, unable to help it. "Thank you. Are jeans and a button down shirt ok?" He did not have many outfits to chose from.

"Sounds perfect. We have a date then... uh, am I going to keep calling you Jordan?" Viggo asked, leading them both out of the gallery and then toward the museum exit.

"Is there something you would rather call me?" Elijah's voice was rather curious, he still was not sure why Viggo was so sure it was not his real name, especially seeing it was, or at least part of it.

"I want to call you what you think of yourself as, when its just you and there's nobody to play to," Viggo said quietly, turning off the lights as they left and stashing the key.

"You ask for a lot, do you realize that?" He looked over at Viggo, eyes dark with emotion.

"I hope for a lot," Viggo corrected, putting the camera gear back in his truck, "with the understanding that I cannot always get what I want. That doesn't mean I plan to give up hoping." He turned to face 'Jordan,' letting him see the friendship in his own countenance.

Elijah thought about the decision long and hard, very unsure, and nervous about it until he finally nodded. "I... The name I use when I'm alone is hardly a proper one... and if you call me by it when there is anyone else there, I'll bite you're kneecaps to death. As long as you realize that, you can call me Monkey... if you want to."

Viggo's smile reached his eyes and made them shine in the softly moonlit night. "Monkey," he said, rolling it over his tongue. "I like it." Unlocking the door to the truck, he reached out to open the passenger side and asked, "Bite my kneecaps to death?"

Nodding, Elijah gave Viggo a fierce look, "I'm death on kneecaps... can't reach higher you see... but those kneecaps don't stand a chance." He finally giggled.

Viggo laughed a little with him, finding the giggles infectious. "Now I wish I had a name in return for you, but I'm afraid Viggo is all I have to offer." He stopped at a light and glanced at the time. "Let's see, about five hours tonight... that's a lot of photographs."

"You didn't take off the ice cream time..." Elijah looked up at Viggo, head cocked to the side questioningly.

"Breaks are included," Viggo said, pulling into a parking space a bit up the way from where he picked his model up. Putting on the parking break, he reached out his wallet and counted out $150. "Better double check, as I don't always count correctly."

Elijah counted through the money quickly, nodding, "It's right..." He placed it into his old battered wallet and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"I'll see you on Thursday at Starbucks," Viggo said with a warm smile. "Don't be late, Monkey."

Elijah leant close to Viggo, almost whispering, "Don't worry, I won't." He bestowed the same kiss to Viggo's neck as he had the first time, getting out of the car, flashing Viggo a grin before sauntering away.  
**********


	3. Third Shoot

Viggo arrived punctually in front of the Starbucks on Thursday. He climbed out of his truck and smiled as he spotted Jordan in front of the coffee shop. Out of his working clothes, his model looked like any other young person, except more beautiful. "Hi, Monkey," he greeted him with a warm smile.

"I'm pretty sure I said if you used that name in public, it would be death to your kneecaps." Elijah managed to sound threatening.

Viggo looked at the people talking quietly at the other tables or sipping coffee and reading. "I really don't think anyone is listening," he said gently.

Elijah stuck his tongue out at Viggo and finished his drink. He already had another one on the table beside him, but he asked, "Do you want to get something before we go?"

Viggo imitated the gesture, letting the full length of his tongue stick out. "Nah, I'm not much for coffee, though I have a terrible weakness for hot chocolate and hot white chocolate."

Elijah waved his mug under Viggo's nose and the smell of chocolate wafted up to him. "Never had hot white chocolate... what's it like?"

"Sinful, like you," Viggo teased. He took the mug out of Jordan's hand and sipped happily.

Elijah shook his head before getting up and ordering another hot chocolate before coming back. "Sinful? I think I should hire you to do my advertising... you seem to think highly of me." He took a swallow of the rich sweet liquid. "So are we going?"

"What, you can't drink out of the one I've sipped from? I may have a high opinion of you, but you seem to have a low opinion of me." Viggo imitated his model's pouty expression.

"I thought you'd want it! I was giving it to you, long tongue."

"Come on, Monkey," he said with a little laugh and led Jordan toward his car. "We have a bit of a drive ahead of us.

Elijah shouldered his back pack and followed Viggo. His manner of walking lacked the deliberate strut and invitation of his working mode.

Viggo resisted the urge to tell Jordan how good he looked in regular clothes as he opened the door for him. "Want to know where you're going?"

"Love to know." Elijah slipped into the truck, giving Viggo a bright smile of thanks.

Viggo turned over the engine and pulled out. "It's a lovely little playground in the upper west side of town. I want some pictures of you acting like a kid. A bit of contrast for the other pictures."

"You want me to play?" Elijah's voice was full of amused incredulousness. "I haven't play- been in a playground since I can't remember when."

"And that's a good reason to do so now. Actually, I might have trouble sticking to business. I love swings." His smile turned goofy as he thought about reaching for the clouds from the top of a swing.

Elijah looked at Viggo thoughtfully before saying, "I liked merry-go-rounds."

"Those are also fun," Viggo agreed. "You see the world in a different way after a few rounds. I painted a picture that way once. Went round and round as fast as I could, painted a little and repeated. It took me a few weeks, and I lost several pounds."

Elijah gave Viggo a long look, before he let himself comment, "I don't think you have pounds to lose." He giggled, before adding, "I used to go round and around until I was sick and couldn't eat dinner."

Viggo glanced down at himself and looked pleased. "Thank you for saying so." They entered into an obviously high rent part of town, where house stood on large lots, set back behind tall fences. "Look at these homes... who can possibly afford to live here?"

"Actors? Politicians? Crooks? I don't know. No one I know."

"No one I know either," Viggo said with a rueful shake of his head. "Do you think it would be nice to live here, in one of these ivory towers?"

"I think it would have its ups and downs just like any other kind of living." Elijah looked thoughtfully at the passing houses. "Knowing you didn't have to worry about money, that would be nice I think. I bet it complicates the world, too."

"Nothing comes without a cost." He parked the car beside the playground. "Here we are. I'll be taking pictures with a smaller, portable camera this time, so feel free to do whatever strikes your fancy." He paused and considered his model with a wry grin. "Though we should try to be proper."

"Proper? Sorry, wrong monkey here!" Shooting Viggo a grin, Elijah bounced out of the car and made his way to the middle of the park. "They have a merry-go-round!"

Viggo laughed and scrambled out in time to catch a shot of Elijah mid-bounce. "Hey, give a poor person a chance to get his camera ready!"

"Why?" Elijah smirked at Viggo before heading over to, not the merry-go-around, but the slide. He climbed the top, the highest point of the equipment, and looked around with a smile.

Viggo stopped at the bottom and snapped a picture of his model looking around at everything. "It's being polite! I thought you said you were polite!" He put the camera strap over his neck and climbed up the slide.

"I've had too much sugar to remember my manners." Elijah slid down the slide, giggling the whole way.

Viggo snapped a couple pictures and then swung himself neatly on the slide, flying right into Jordan. "Gotcha!"

"Oof! You're heavy!!" Elijah jumped up and scrambled up the ladder again, taking the slide downward with a grin.

The camera snapped a few times, before Viggo nearly got knocked over by his model. "Attack Monkey!"

"Turn about is fair play." He bounced up and headed for the swings. "Think I can touch the clouds?"

"I bet you can. Want some help getting there?" Viggo skipped after Jordan and snagged him playfully around the waist, swinging him around.

Elijah giggled and let himself be swung around. When Viggo set him down, he said seriously, "I'll take all the help I can get reaching for heaven. Its the only way I'll get in, you know."

A furrow marred Viggo's brow, and he shook his head. "I don't believe that, but I'll give you a hand anyway." He tucked the camera securely over a shoulder and prepared to push Jordan on the swings.

Elijah gave Viggo a slight smirk over his shoulder. "You're welcome to give me a hand anytime, Viggo."

Viggo responded to that by snagging the bottom of the swing and pulling all the way back. He then ran all the way forward and under Jordan, releasing him at the top of his arc.

Elijah started moving his legs and body to keep climbing, swinging more and more and laughing as he got higher. "This is great!"

Viggo snapped a picture of Jordan laughing with the clouds and blue sky above him. Setting the camera aside again, he swung Jordan even higher. "The flying Monkey!"

"The AMAZING flying Monkey!" Elijah laughed, swinging himself as high a he could.

"Sorry, yes, the AMAZING flying Monkey!" His camera whirred in quick rhythm as he got shot after shot of the delighted man. "Look at you go! Can you feel the clouds!?"

"Almost." Elijah let go of one of the support chains and reached out when his swing was at its highest point. "Almost!"

The picture of Jordan reaching for the clouds would be one of his favorites; Viggo knew that the moment he snapped the shot. "Be careful, Monkey. I wouldn't want you to fall instead."

Elijah went silent for a few moments, letting the swing go down, before he asked softly, "Would you catch me?"

"I'd try, Monkey." Viggo stopped the swing and grinned. "How about I twist the chain up and let you unwind?"

Elijah smiled at Viggo- "I thought I was like the only person who did that" -and nodded his consent.

"Hold on tight, Monkey!" He grabbed the chain and began to run in a circle, winding the chain up tightly. Letting go, he jumped out of the way as Jordan began to twirl. He grabbed his camera and caught a snap of the blur.

Elijah laughed joyfully, the sound of a child, not a hardened street walker. He tucked his body up to move faster and then shot his legs out to slow himself down.

"Very clever," Viggo said, laughing and shaking his head. He did not shake for long, unwilling to lose a single shot. When the spinning stopped, he ran forward to check on his model. "Enjoy yourself?"

Elijah beamed at Viggo and asked eagerly, "Again? Please? Wind me up!" He curled into a small ball again, grinning at Viggo hopefully.

Unable to help himself, Viggo fluffed Jordan's hair. "Silly Monkey." He ran in circles, twirling Elijah around until the chain wrapped all the way up. "Here we go!"

Elijah giggled and wriggled like an impatient child, wanting to spin round and round again as soon as possible. "Come on! Go, go, GO!"

Releasing the chain and leaping out of the way, Viggo watched Jordan fly in circles. "Go, Monkey, go!" He enjoyed the scene and his model's expression of childlike joy.

Elijah kept his body tucked in tightly this time, spinning madly as the chain unwound. "Wooohoooo!"

Setting his camera out of harm's way, Viggo sat on the free swing. He kicked his legs out and began to work his way up to the height of the chain's reach. "Bet you can't get as high as I am, Monkey!"

"Bet I can!" Elijah never turned down a challenge. A moment later, he started to swing himself, getting higher with each motion of his body.

Viggo laughed and let his long legs swing him even higher. "You're falling behind!"

"I'll catch up I will!!" And he started moving his body with more force, making up for his lack of height that way.

"You'll never catch me, Amazing Monkey! I am invincible!" Viggo reached the top of the arc, the swing bouncing under him as the chains rattled.

"Nope... you're the gingerbread man... and I'ma gobble you all up!" Elijah kept swinging until he evened up with Viggo and laughed. "See!?"

"Gingerbread man?" Viggo asked, his face scrunched up with laughter. He kicked off his boots one by one and then winked at Jordan. "You'll never catch me, Amazing Monkey! BONZAI!" He leaped off the swing at the top of its arc.

Elijah watched him in shock, shaking his head. "You're insane !"

Viggo landed with a thud, but on his feet. "Woohoo! I haven't done that in years!"

Elijah looked down at Viggo and shook his head. "I've never done it and don't think I'm going to start. I'll break my neck; I'm that type."

"Yet, you move so gracefully," Viggo said, watching him with a smile. He went and retrieved his camera and took another picture of Jordan at the top of his wing. He also reluctantly put back on his boots.

Elijah kept the swing going at full height for a while before finally letting it fade.

When the swing stopped, Viggo headed over and stood right over his model. "What shall we do next?"

Elijah looked around thoughtfully before proclaiming,, "I think I would like to" -he jumped up and headed for the merry-go-round- "make the world disappear!!"

"Disappear?" Viggo raced after him, pacing him without passing.

"When you're on a merry-go-round the rest of the world isn't real, didn't you know that?"

"So, you want me to disappear?" Viggo asked him softly. He gave him his most appealing look, though he knew it could never match Jordan's.

"I never said that!!" Elijah's voice was scolding, "and no, I don't, so get on with me!" Elijah jumped onto the merry-go-round, grinning at Viggo.

"I'll give us a whirl," Viggo said and grabbed one of the handles.

Elijah gripped a rail as he sat down and then rolled over to lie on his back. "Ready when you are, Viggo."

"Charge!" Viggo began to run as fast as he could without falling. He eventually leaped on the whirling platform and clung for dear life.

Elijah let the force of gravity slide him against Viggo, giggling at the feeling. "Always feel like it's trying to throw me off, back into the world, and I just cling harder."

The merry-go-round slowed down with each rotation. Eventually, Viggo let go with one hand and held Jordan with the free arm. "I'll help hold you on."

"I don't think you can. I don't think anyone can help with that, not truly."

"Hey, don't say that," Viggo said, letting go of the handle as the merry-go-round stopped.

"But it's true, Viggo. We all have to hold on to ourselves. We can't hold on to others, at least, not for long. We're all alone in the end."

"That's not true. My son, my parents, my siblings, my friends, even my ex-wife, when they need someone to hold on to, I'm happy to be that person. And when I need that extra bit of help, I know they're available, too. What good are we on this earth together, if we live always as strangers?"

Instead of comforting him, the words made Elijah sadder. "Maybe it's just me then."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person to cling to yet. Or maybe you have and don't even know it."

Elijah looked at Viggo, his eyes full of emotions he dare not name, before he got up suddenly and gripping the merry-go-round, started running as if the hounds of hell where behind him.

Unprepared for the sudden motion, Viggo went sliding all the way across the merry-go-round, before he caught himself. "Monkey! Warn a person before you try to fling him to his death!"

"Sorry." Elijah panted the word as he kept running,

"Get up here before you fall down!" Viggo yelled, holding on for dear life and hoping Jordan did not fly away.

Elijah did not stop running until his side ached and then threw himself down beside Viggo. He clung to one of the supports and laughed insanely at the blurred world, calling out, "Either you're not real or I'm not!"

Ice water flooded Viggo's veins at the almost inhuman yell. He risked letting go of the handle long enough to snag hold of his model's arm, just to prove his reality.

Elijah turned toward Viggo, looking at him as if he had forgotten the other man was there. "Oh... hi? Sorry... I can get a little carried away."

"You do this often?" Viggo asked, keeping his eyes on Jordan's face so as not to be further dizzied by the slowly refocusing world.

"Yell at the world?" Elijah asked softly, kind of hoping that was the question. "Sometimes."

"I guess we all do that sometimes..." Viggo sighed as the merry-go-round stopped and then looked sheepish. "I didn't take any pictures."

"That's ok... I don't think you want a picture of me yelling stupid things." He blushed a little and tilted his head to look up at Viggo appealingly.

Viggo raised his brows in question. "Yes?"

"Can I take a picture of you?"

Viggo held out the camera and grinned. "I guess that's only fair. How shall I be posed?"

"I don't want you to pose. Just... be Viggo." He took the camera and carefully put the strap around his neck.

"I doubt that anything could prevent my being Viggo." Without warning, he hopped up and ran for the bars. He grabbed the taller of the two and swung himself up to sit on top. For a split second, he remained still and then teetered over backwards to hang upside-down.

Elijah laughed softly. "You are rather athletic. Are you like this in all things?" He took a few shots of the upside-down Viggo.

"All things?" Viggo grinned back and then swung up to sit on the bar. "I've always enjoyed being outdoors and wandering around. I've never been much good at team sports, but I like watching soccer." He jumped down and strolled toward Jordan with a sly smile.

For some reason, that smile made him a little nervous, and he started backing away, matching Viggo step for step. "Soccer?"

"It was the sport everyone played and loved in Argentina," Viggo said, still advancing toward Jordan.

Elijah started backing away faster. "I've heard of it... not a lot of Americans are into it... that I know anyway."

"I'm not strictly an American, remember?" The smile widened, showing off two rows of neat, white teeth. He did not speed up, but widened his stride to close the gap between them.

"What are you doing?" Elijah knew he was running out of space.

"Am I doing something?" Viggo asked, raising his left eyebrow and still approaching.

Elijah's breath huffed out of his lungs as he backed into the side of the slide. Trapped, huge, blue eyes stared up at Viggo. "Yes," he whispered.

"Might want to set down the camera and flee," Viggo said, his smile now splitting his face.

Elijah was distinctively torn-- he wanted to say he did not flee from anything, but the smile made him more and more nervous. He rocked on his feet as the impulses for fight or flight warred for dominance.

The right eyebrow rose, as Viggo took yet another step closer. "Better make up your mind, Monkey."

Elijah looked up at Viggo, his eyes huge, and blurted out, "I don't flee!"

"Oh really," Viggo asked, his hands now reaching out. "Do you find that usually works for you?"

"I-" And now that he wanted to flee Viggo was too close. "Um... What- what are you doing!?" He watched Viggo's hands intently, a hint of fear spicing the air between them.

"Tickling!" Viggo exclaimed and attacked the vulnerable ribs and sides.

Elijah froze for several moments in shock, before he squealed and started squirming. The giggling took a moment and all out laughter soon followed. Elijah took a step closer to Viggo so he could reach Viggo's sides.

Viggo laughed too, though he kept tickling away. Through the laughter, he said, "You'll never win, Amazing Monkey. Surrender now!"

He giggled and squirmed, even as he searched for Viggo's most ticklish spots. "I shall overcome!"

"Never! I shall triumph over you, Amazing Monkey!" Viggo laughed even louder as Jordan found a spot just below his ribs that tickled.

Elijah's eyes brightened, and he tickled that spot more and more, hoping to break Viggo's concentration on tickling back.

Noting the brightening on Jordan's face, Viggo decided he might be in danger of losing after all. So, he grabbed his model and pulled him into a hug to prevent any more tickling. "Ha! Got ya!"

"Hey!" Elijah giggled into Viggo's shoulder. "That's against the rules! I'm sure it is! Where's the rule book?" He started patting Viggo down, searching for the "rule book."

"Rulebook? We don't need no stinkin' rule book," Viggo said in his best movie impersonation voice.

Elijah snickered and shook his head- "Cheater" -but he did not move from the embrace.

His arms tightened again around Jordan and then let go. He picked up his camera and began to climb to the top of the wooden structure. "Come on, let's go down the curlicue slide."

"If you want." Elijah ginned at him and followed Viggo upward, resisting the desire to do a Leo at the top.

"Me first, and you right after!" Viggo sat down backward on the slide and pushed himself down, snapping a picture of Jordan as he started his descent.

Elijah laughed as he followed Viggo down the slide, sure that they were going to end up in a tangle at the bottom. A part of him rather liked the idea of getting into a tangle with Viggo.

Viggo managed a few more pictures before he flew off the end of the slide and ended up in a heap on the rubber mat beneath. He set aside the camera just as Jordan came sailing into him. "Ooof!"

It was not a tangle as much as a sandwich with their clothes as the only fillers. Elijah's hands fell onto Viggo's shoulder's. He pressed his upper body back some, staring down into Viggo's eyes for a lifetime, until his eyes where drawn to Viggo's lips.

Viggo noted the distraction and suddenly razzed Jordan. "Get off me, you Monkey! You're not as light as you look!"

Elijah expression turned into a deliberate glower, and he rolled away. "I am not fat! Take that back! I'm no where near as heavy as you are!"

"Well, I would hope not. I have several feet advantage on you upward." Viggo grinned and readied himself for the attack he thought must follow.

Elijah snorted and replied, "You're just bragging about your height in feet because you can't compare to my length in inches." He scrambled away, climbing up the slide again.

Viggo howled in laughter and leaped lightly to his feet. He grabbed his camera and chased after his model, eager to finish off the roll.

Elijah's giggles never quite ended as he led Viggo on a merry chase all over the park, circling around, climbing over all the play equipment and generally having a wonderful time.

"Whew." Viggo eventually collapsed into a swing and set his warm-from-use camera down. "You really are a Monkey after all. All this running around... not to mention climbing, jumping and sliding... I happily proclaim you Amazing Monkey!"

Elijah sighed and flopped into the other swing, his legs setting him to swaying back and forward a little. "Thank you. I'm so proud."

"Well, you should be. Its not every man I would grace with such an honored title." Viggo let himself swing idly, not really up to putting any energy into the movement.

Elijah shook his head. "Most wouldn't find it an honor, so it works perfectly." He leaned against the chain and looked at Viggo. "I'm exhausted now."

"I may actually have to sleep tonight before developing the pictures." Viggo smiled lazily and happily at Jordan. "We really are a ridiculous duo."

"We're having fun, so what does it matter?" He yawned at Viggo hugely, his hand coming up a little late to cover his mouth.

Viggo echoed Jordan's yawn before answering, "I don't care. Never did. Want to go get something to eat before I take you home?"

"Food? Food would be good." He stood up, yawning, stretching and wondering how much he had made that afternoon and if he had enough to take the evening off.

Viggo eyed his belly with mischievous intent and a bit of desire as well. He hazarded a little poke right above the navel.

Elijah meeped and danced backward, looking at Viggo in surprise. "No more tickling, please?"

"Awww, ever?" Viggo looked up at him with a hangdog expression.

Elijah looked at the expression and felt himself smiling. "Not ever, just not now. I'm a little sore. I almost got a cramp from laughing before."

"Still, that's the best way to feel sore, isn't it?" Viggo asked. He rose to his feet and slung his camera over one shoulder. His hand reached out of its own accord for his model's.

Elijah took Viggo's hand and smiled up at him. "So, what are we having to eat?" Elijah swung their hands as they walked, smiling happily.

"Any requests? There is a lovely little Mexican restaurant a few blocks away that we could walk to. Or there are some cafes and sandwich shops." Viggo exaggerated the swing of their arms.

"Ohhh... fiesta platte, please." He looked up at Viggo appealingly. "I haven't had Mexican for ages!"

"My pleasure." He steered them down a street planted with large elms. "Look at these trees-- they've been here longer than this neighborhood and will be here long after we're gone, too."

"That's a rather depressing thought. I'd rather think that in their long life, they chose to grow somewhere that we could see them and admire their beauty for our days."

"I don't see why my thought has to be depressing, but I like both our thoughts." Viggo turned down a quiet residential street with large mansions. "Another set of houses that are rather too large for my taste."

"They are big, aren't they?" Elijah looked at several of them before giving his opinion, "I think I like some of them... the older ones. They have interesting quirks and corners, but they are too big for one person. You would echo."

They rounded yet another corner, and a small row of shops appeared in front of them.

"Aha. Lafayette, we have arrived!" Viggo announced in a cute French accent.

"Well I always wanted to arrive in high society, and Lafayette sounds like as good a start as anywhere else."

Laughing, Viggo gave Jordan a quick arm hug. "That's an old saying, silly. It means-- here we are. And this neighborhood is called Godfrey's End, though I have no idea why." He led Jordan to a small restaurant with lovely odors wafting through the open door. "Welcome to Rosita's Cocina."

Elijah took a deep breath. "Oh Mama! I'll die happy!" He walked into the restaurant. "I'm home!"

Viggo snickered and followed him in, waving to a pretty waitress. She, in turn beamed at him and gave Jordan an appreciative once over. "Here, we can sit anywhere. Choose a table."

Elijah grinned and took another deep breath, almost swooning as he chose a quiet table in a corner.

The waitress sashayed over and grinned at them both. "Hello, Viggo. Who's your friend?" She winked at Jordan and continued, "The usual for you, Viggo? Rosita is already mixing up the mole sauce."

Viggo laughed and nodded. "This is... Jordan. And how could I come here and not have the special cheese enchiladas with sweet mole sauce? I also want an extra large helping of nachos with freshly melted cheese."

Elijah cocked his head to the side, considering what Viggo had ordered. "Um... what he ordered, except, could I have lots and lots of tacos instead of the nachos?"

"Lots and lots," Viggo said with a little nod. "He's a very hungry boy."

She laughed and nodded. "Cokes to drink, per usual, or do you have another preference, Jordan?"

"Coke would be wonderful, but could I also have some water?" He gave her the blue eye treatment, smiling sweetly up at her. "Please?"

She lifted a saucy eyebrow at him. "I like this one, Viggo. Maybe you keep him, eh?" She headed off with their order.

Viggo snickered and winked at Jordan. "Don't mind Esmeralda, Monkey," he whispered so nobody could hear, "she said the same thing about my mother." He rolled his eyes.

Elijah looked at him in disbelief. "She told you to keep your mother?" Elijah giggled and shook his head. "I think I like her, too." When she came back with their drinks, he gave her his very best smile.

She smiled back and wiggled her hips a little at him. "Viggo, you really do need to visit us more often. You always bring the nicest people... outside of yourself." She set down their drinks, some chips and two kinds of dip.

"Gee, thanks," Viggo said with a little frown at her.

Esmeralda just snickered and sashayed back across the restaurant.

"The insults I must endure," Viggo mumbled. He moodily munched on a chip.

"You could tell her that being nice is overrated and you can think of much more interesting things to be. Tell her to let you know when she's ready to come play on the not-so-nice side of the street."

Viggo made a face at him and shook his head. "What did you just say?"

Elijah giggled before repeating, "Tell her that being nice is overrated and that you can think of much more interesting things to be." He smiled and took some chips and dip, eating hungrily.

"You think I should initiate a naughty relationship with her?" Viggo asked, dragging the chips away from Jordan before he ate them all. "Hey, leave a few for me, you greedy little primate."

"A naughty relationship? Viggo, my friend, how old are you?" He started laughing, shaking his head.

Viggo not-so-subtly kicked him under the table, though not hard enough to hurt.

Elijah looked at Viggo sadly. "Abuse! Assault and abuse!"

"Brat." Viggo slid the chips back into his model's reach and sipped his Coke. "I think I've eaten at every restaurant in this town, but I only love a few."

"I don't eat at restaurants much, but the places you've taken me or gotten food from-- wonderful!" He made the universal gesture for okay.

A plate of nachos and about six different tacos appeared in front of them. Esmeralda just winked at Viggo this time and gave Jordan a sideways look, before scooting off again.

"Actually, I think she prefers you to me," Viggo said sadly. He lifted a nacho, licked off a stray bit of cheese and then ate the whole chip with obvious enjoyment.

Elijah just laughed and started eating his tacos, happily licking his fingers as they got smeared and greasy. "This is wonderful!!"

"Well, Rosita will have no complaints about how much you like her food," Viggo said. He held out a nacho to Jordan. "Eat."

Elijah leaned forward and sucked the corn chip from Viggo's fingers as provocatively as he could. He looked up at Viggo through his lashes and smiled as he chewed the tasty mouthful. "Lovely."

Viggo then sucked on the same fingers himself. He picked up another chip, but held it near his mouth without biting. Finally, he set it back down. "Do you have a couple of days free in the next week or so?"

Elijah blinked. "Err... probably... I don't have a lot of set appointments."

"How about coming up and spending a few days with me in my cabin in the woods?"

He nibbled his lip before nodding. "I- I have a regular on Wednesday, but apart from that, I'm free."

"What time does your appointment end on Wednesday?" Viggo asked and then paused as two large platters of enchiladas were placed in front of them. "Thank you, Esmeralda."

She giggled a little and refilled their drinks, before skipping off again.

Viggo turned his eyes back to Jordan. "Anyway, Wednesday..."

Elijah's eyes widened slightly as he thought about it. He normally finished by five, but he needed time to change. "Um... I should be done by six. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"I have a sitting all day, but I should be done in time to pick you up. Can you pack some things for a few days and take them with you?"

Elijah frowned slightly, mentally going though his clothes trying to work out what would be best. "What will the weather be like?"

"Chilly, especially during the night. I recommend the heaviest jacket you have, some boots and warm PJs."

Elijah looked thoughtful. "I think I can manage it. So where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up at six. Where will you be?" Viggo cut himself a neat little piece of enchilada and ate it happily.

"Um... I'll- I'll be at the- the Ritz?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" Viggo asked with an amused smile. He took another huge bite of enchilada and chewed slowly, savoring the mole sauce on his taste buds. "This is the nearest thing to a perfect food."

"I'll be out the front." He blushed a little, before taking a bite of enchilada. "Yes, its wonderful. Just don't ask what's in it right?"

"Chocolate," Viggo answered, smiling sweetly at Jordan. "So, Wednesday in front of the Ritz at six. I can do that."

"I was joking,but some of the shabbier places... you really don't want to ask about. This is way too upscale to worry about things like that." He giggled suddenly and started singing, "Food beyond compare! Food beyond belief. Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef. Kidney of a horse, liver of a cat. Filling up the sausages with this and that."

Esmeralda came over in the middle of the song and frowned at Jordan. "Just what is your friend implying?" she asked Viggo.

Viggo smiled at her sweetly and rolled his eyes toward Jordan. "He's just not used to being out in public."

Elijah turned to her with an almost stricken expression, "Oh no!! I wasn't implying anything about your food!! It's wonderful! I- I was saying how some of the places I have been to are like that. I'm so sorry!"

Esmeralda hmphed slightly and refilled both glasses, before flouncing off toward the kitchen.

Viggo smiled reassuringly at Jordan. "Don't worry about it, Monkey, she's just very proud of her grandmother's cooking."

Elijah looked at Viggo sadly. "Whoops? I'm sorry." He sighed, before taking a huge bite off his plate. "Wid ood re'son."

"Indeed. Rosita is a fine lady, and I wouldn't be surprised if she comes out here herself to see who doesn't like her food," Viggo said, flashing his teeth at Jordan teasingly. "You might want to be on your guard."

"I will apologize profusely and show her my empty plate as proof of her wonderful cooking!" Elijah grinned at Viggo as he ate the last bites of his taco and started polishing off the rest.

As if on cue, a well-built matronly woman of about sixty strode over to their table. She fixed a glare on Jordan for a moment, before turning to Viggo and speaking at him in rapid and slightly agitated Spanish.

He smiled at her gently and reassured her in equally fluent Spanish, his tone sweet as honey.

The longer he spoke, the less agitated and more motherly she appeared. Eventually, she turned to Jordan and pinched his right cheek gently. With that, she whisked away their empty plates and headed back to the kitchen.

"Don't be surprised if you end up with a rather large plate filled of dessert to end the meal," Viggo said with a very devilish and satisfied smile.

"Did you apologize to her for me?" Elijah's ears perked up, and he smiled hopefully. "Dessert?"

"I did indeed and pointed out that you had eaten all your food. I may also have done a little sweet talking on your behalf." He wiggled his eyebrows at Jordan a few times. "And yes, dessert. Ever had any Mexican desserts?"

"Um... no... Not really." He looked suddenly just a little worried. "What should I expect?"

"Do you like crispy desserts? Cause I have to say, Rosita's baked crickets covered in home made chocolate are very good. They crunch and crunch and crunch and crunch."

"Crunch? I don't mind crispy... just as long as it's sweet, but um... they have stopped moving haven't they?" He looked a little queasy at the idea of a moving dessert.

Amusement spread across Viggo's face, and he shook his head a few times. "I'm joking, Monkey. We'll be having flan, biscochitos, bunuelos, churros and maybe some sopaipillas."

"And those would be?" Elijah asked softly, grinning at Viggo.

"You'll find out, Monkey," Viggo said and indicated Rosita heading toward them with a platter full of treats. They included cookies, specially wrapped tortillas with vanilla ice cream inside, custard topped with caramel and deep-fried bread sprinkled with sugar and cinnamon. "Gracias, Rosita."

She smiled at them and pinched Viggo's cheek this time. After a last pat on his head and a quick wink to Jordan, she wandered back to the kitchen.

"Thank-" Elijah hesitated before changing it to, "Gracias!" He gave her one of his best smiles, "This looks wonderful!"

Viggo picked up a churro and munched on it happily, licking the loose sugar off with his long tongue. "Oh... these are the best. Try one, Monkey. I'm sure you'll love it."

Elijah followed Viggo's lead and took one. He carefully took a small bite, chewing until he was sure he liked the flavor. "Mmmmm... This is good!" He grabbed another even as he crammed the rest of the first one into his mouth in several large bites.

"Take it easy, Monkey. You're going to make yourself sick." He continued to chew slowly, savoring the flavor of his churro. When he finally finished, he picked up one of the small bowls of flan and carefully cut himself a small piece.

Elijah just smiled and started eating the second one, much slower than before, but clearly enjoying it just as much. "This was an excellent idea, Vig. I'm glad you thought of this place."

"I'm full of good ideas," Viggo said, puffing out his chest proudly. He pointed to the other flan. "For instance, I think it would be a good idea for you to eat that before I steal it from you."

"Shall I add food thief to your profession?" He picked up the flan and tried it curiously.

"Well, I have rather been known for having nimble fingers." Viggo managed to look both proud and mischievous at the same time, his eyes gleaming in amusement. "I can't decide which of these dishes I love best. Just when I think I know, another one steals my fickle heart and stomach away."

"Why do you have one that you love best? It's not like you're dating one of them. You can love them all. That's why they're desserts, not boys."

Viggo polished off his flan, arching one eyebrow at Jordan as he did. "How do you know my heart is not fickle when it comes to lovers as well?"

Elijah looked over at Viggo, studying him for a long, long time before saying clearly, "I know."

If possible, Viggo brightened further and rewarded Jordan by dishing him out a large portion of sopaipillas. He also snagged some cookies for himself and munched contentedly. "You're right, of course. I've never been good at playing around."

"I'm glad to hear that." He did not know why, but the thought pleased him a great deal.

"Ahh, I'm stuffed. No way I can eat another bite." He slumped back in his booth and sighed deeply. "Now, I need a siesta. Maybe we could take a nap in the park before I drive you home."

"Unless you plan on carrying me back to the park, we're not going anywhere for a little while... cause I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk with all this extra weight." Elijah groaned for dramatic effect.

"I'm not sure we should just curl up in Rosita's booth and go to sleep. Can you manage to walk a little way up the street? There's a bookseller I know just a few stores up. He has the most comfortable couches for reading books on."

"If you'd rather I fall asleep there,that works for me." Elijah looked under the table. "Legs? Can you do it?"

Viggo peeked under the table with him. "Well, what do they say?"

"They aren't at all sure about that, but are willing to try a trip to the bathroom first and see how we go from there. Where is the bathroom?"

"In the back corner on the left side. I will pay the check and gather my stuff so we can go. Also, I need to say a special thanks to Rosita." He rose from the booth and offered Jordan a hand.

Elijah accepted it to help him to his feet and staggered his way to the bathroom, after asking Viggo to convey his own thanks and appreciation.

Viggo laughed softly as he watched Jordan stagger away. Leaning into the kitchen, he spoke to Rosita in warm, familiar tones. She tried to wave away the check, but he made sure to pay her with some extra for the lovely food. Noticing Jordan emerge from the bathroom, he pressed a kiss to Rosita's cheek, a saucy kiss on Esmeralda's mouth and then went to join his model.

Elijah shook his head, "You are a flirt." He smiled at the two ladies and took their hands, pressing a kiss to each before giving them both his best smile. "Thank you for a wonderful meal!"

"A flirt?" Viggo looked askance at Jordan, one eyebrow lifted. "They're just good friends of mine. I have a lot of good friends. In fact, I even made friends with a monkey. Now what do you think about that?"

"A monkey?" Elijah looked left and then right, "Really? Where? Can you introduce me? I've always liked wild animals... must be why I like you."

Viggo threw a companionable arm over Jordan's shoulders. "Right here, silly. And what kind of wild animal am I?"

Elijah snuggled into Viggo happily as he thought about it, "That's a good question. A seal-- playful and happy, but get you into your own environment, beautiful and graceful... and very intelligent."

"Well, that's a new one on me," Viggo said with a little grin. "Still... thank you, Monkey." He squeezed Jordan to him and then released.

Elijah bit his lip as Viggo let go, feeling suddenly cold and empty. "Your welcome." He shrugged a little and wrapped his arms around himself.

Viggo led them inside the bookstore and greeted the owner with a cordial wave. "Check out anything you want, Monkey, or just flop on a sofa, if you prefer."

Spotting the newest book in a series he could not afford to buy, but tried to keep up with when he could, Elijah picked it up and found a seat. In a moment, he was lost in a world of wizards, magic and danger.

Viggo noticed how quickly Jordan lost himself in his book and went to speak to the owner. He gestured to Jordan and grinned, before walking out of sight with the man into the poetry section. After about a half hour, he wandered back and flopped right next to Jordan.

Without thinking about it, Elijah snuggled into Viggo's side with a happy sigh and purred as he continued to read.

The owner shook his head at Viggo in amusement, even as his friend tossed an arm over the shoulders of the smaller man and opened his own book to read.

Although Elijah wanted, more than just about anything, to continue reading, his contented comfort was too much for him to fight. Eventually, he fell asleep against Viggo's shoulder, book resting on his face.

Chuckling, Viggo removed the book from Jordan's face. He held it out to the owner, nodding with a little smile and also indicated his desire to buy the poetry book in his hand.

The owner nodded and rang them up. "I'm going to step out for a few. Watch after the place for me?"

"Sure." Viggo waved him away and then draped his arm back around Jordan. He began to read his book again, muttering the lines aloud now and then.

Deep in sleep by now, Elijah snuggled into Viggo more, pressing his face into Viggo's neck with a soft snuffly snore. He did not hear Viggo on any conscious level, but the occasional sound of his voice drove away his bad dreams and let him rest peacefully.

By the time the owner returned,. Viggo had managed to successfully complete four book sales without disturbing Jordan. He waved the money triumphantly at his friend and then gently nudged Jordan. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Elijah made a snorting sound before pressing his face even deeper into Viggo's neck, muttering, "Five more minutes, Gran?"

Shooting a quick glare at the bookstore owner when he snorted a laugh, Viggo shook Jordan again. "Hey there, little Monkey, I'm not your grandmother, and if you don't get up, I'll tickle you."

"No tickle," Elijah grumbled. His eyes fluttered open, and he pouted a Viggo. It took him a moment to realize just how close they were and he sat up, looking a little flustered. "Er- sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You obviously needed the rest." Viggo scooted back a little, took out his camera and snapped a quick shot of the sleepy and disheveled Jordan. "Lovely."

Elijah just shook his head and looked over at the shop owner. "I'm sorry for falling asleep in your shop. I hope I didn't frighten any customers away."

"On the contrary," the other man said drolly, "you and especially dear Viggo seem to have attracted more customers than I can with my poor books alone."

Viggo beamed at him and then at Jordan, before neatly climbing to his feet. "Well, it's nice to have been of some use."

Elijah's lips quirked upward. "I'm good at attracting business."

Viggo handed him the bag and then hugged his friend goodbye. "I'll drop by again soon." He took Jordan by the hand and led him out the door.

Elijah looked at the bag in confusion, following Viggo as they walked down the street. "What's in the bag, mad man?"

"Your book, of course. And I think something similar that George thought you might enjoy." Viggo walked easily, enjoying the early evening air.

"You bought the book for me?" Elijah stopped walking in surprise, and repeated the question almost shyly, "You really bought me a book?"

"You seemed so deep into the story and well, it's never the wrong thing to encourage people to read." Viggo inclined his head at Jordan and smiled slightly uncertainly. "Right?"

"I agree. Thank you very, very, very much!" He went to his toes to kiss Viggo's cheek.

The skin under Jordan's lips flamed as Viggo blushed every so slightly. "Well... the reward was worth the small expense."

Elijah just grinned at him as they started walking again, swinging their joined hands. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Viggo said as they turned the corner. "Anytime."

There was an extra bounce to Elijah's stride as they walked down the street, and a happy smile reached his eyes. In that moment, Elijah felt truly content.  
**********


	4. Trip to the Mountains

In the end, Viggo just managed to get to the Ritz on time. His sitting turned out to be with a pair of sullen teenagers who wanted to be anywhere else. They made everything difficult, until Viggo finally took a few less than gratifying shots and sent them and their mother away. He vowed, yet again, not to do any more favors for the friends of his parents. He stowed all his camera gear, his suitcase and the most recent photographs of Jordan in the truck. The photographs were placed carefully on the front seat again, for his model to look at. Speeding through town, Viggo smiled at the sight of Jordan waiting for him outside the Ritz.

Elijah slipped into the truck quickly, still wiping at his face, trying to clean the makeup off. He had ended up running late and hardly had time to get out of his 'outfit' before getting outside to wait for Viggo. He pulled a thread bare face washer from his bag and quickly finished wiping off his makeup.

His Wednesday regular paid really well, but he was more than a little kinky. Dressing up as a girl was not Elijah's favorite thing to do, and the shoes killed him, but he could not turn the money down. He hoped Viggo did not notice the makeup on the washer, or the eyeliner than never seemed to come off completely until the next day.

Glancing at his passenger quickly, Viggo noted the frantic attempts to wipe off makeup and shoved aside all questions. "Hi, Monkey. Ready to get away for a little while?" he asked, pulling away from the hotel and heading for the highway. "Do you want to grab some food before we start? Once I hit the road, its a four hour drive, and I want to do it all in a go."

"I wouldn't say no to food, but it's not an urgent thing. I can wait if you want." He finally looked over at Viggo and smiled.

"I can grill us up some steaks once we get there. It will be late, but I think the food will make it up to you. Feel free to turn on some music if you want." Viggo pulled on to I-80 and moved into the fast lane. He floored the truck to eighty and sped happily away from the city. "I love to get away from people sometimes."

"Steak? Oh... I haven't had steak... I'll wait!" A wide, happy grin split his face and showed off the gap in his front teeth. "How did your sitting go?"

"Awful," Viggo said with a raspberry. "Two of the brattiest teenagers I ever had to deal with. Three completely wasted hours, and I barely got out of there in time to meet you. By the way, your photographs are beside you, if you want to look at them. There are several more that I know are going to be in the book."

"You really think the book idea is going to come off, Viggy?" Elijah reached for the pictures with greedy hands, starting to look through them with an amazed expression. "These are even more unreal."

"Viggy?" He glanced at his passenger very briefly and smiled. "Unreal... yes, that's a good term for them, for you."

"Viggy." Elijah nodded firmly and grinned broadly. "What type of music do you like?"

"Weird music," Viggo said. "Whatever you want to listen to is fine, unless its rap. Then I might have to toss you out the window."

"No rap huh?" Elijah started tuning up and down the bandwidth, finally stopping on a station playing an old country tune. "Not a wild rap fan, although I do like one or maybe two rap songs."

"Stand by your man," Viggo sang with the song. "Give him two arms to cling to and something warm to come to when nights are cold and lonely."

Elijah picked his bag up and put it against the car door. Using it as a pillow, he let his eyes drift closed, a content smile on his face.

Viggo kept on singing, watching Elijah drift toward sleep. The miles melted away under their tires, as the terrain changed from flat to mountainous. Turning on to a smaller highway, Viggo traversed the steep, winding roads that took them to the town near his cabin. He pulled up at the town market just as the last bars of "Red River Valley" faded away. Nudging the sleeping man with his knee, he said, "Wake up, Monkey. Its time to do some shopping."

Elijah woke instantly, sitting up and looking around to get his bearings. When his eyes fell on Viggo, a smile formed without Elijah realizing. "How long did I sleep?"

"The entire four hours," Viggo said, snapping off the radio. He wished for a camera to capture the sleepy, trusting and disheveled man now blinking at him owlishly. "You missed some great views." He got out and waited for his model before entering the small store.

"I'll see them when we drive home." Elijah sighed, before getting out of the car and then stretching high and arching madly, almost unbalancing himself. "That's good. That's so nice."

Viggo reached out to keep him from toppling over and said, "We better hurry and get our food. Things around here do not keep city hours." He led the way inside and headed directly for the meat section.

Elijah followed Viggo, rather glad he'd dressed fairly tamely. The town did not look like it could cope with his working gear. "Nice town. Picture book looking."

"You missed the town," Viggo pointed out. "All you've seen so far in the meat section." He chose a couple of filets and placed them in the basket. "If there's anything you cannot get along without, fetch it now or forever hold your peace." He sauntered away to choose some vegetables.

"Um... do you think maybe... could we have... well... baked potatoes?" Elijah looked up at Viggo appealingly, intense blue eyes begging.

Viggo laughed and nodded. "That's a very good choice." He chose several large potatoes, adding them to the basket, and then some red and green peppers to grill with the steak. "What for lunch and breakfast?"

"Viggo, you can't have baked potatoes without sour cream! Please?" He looked even more appealingly up at him. "Ohh! And cheese. And bacon bits! Pleasepleaseplease?"

Unable not to smile at the eager man, Viggo grabbed each item named and added it to the basket. "I guess this is going to be your primary meal," he teased. He chose some granola, bread, tomato and cheese for his own meals. "What do you want for me to cook tomorrow night? And how about to drink?"

"I'm only getting dinner? No breakfast and lunch for the Monkey?" Elijah looked very sad again.

"Oh, don't pout like that," Viggo said with a grin. "I just meant you got so many potato products, you could eat them for all meals. If you want something else, just grab it and stick it in this rather weighty basket." He grabbed a six-pack of Coke.

Elijah eyed the Coke with bright eyes before he added a packet of mac&cheese to the basket. "Would- would you like me to cook tomorrow?"

"Is there a meal in particular you had in mind?" Viggo asked, grabbing some Oreos and then heading for some milk to go with them and his granola.

"I can make Chicken paprika. Its about the only real meal I can properly cook, but it's really tasty. If you'd like me to cook."

"I've never had Chicken paprika," Viggo said. " I'd like to try it, if you're sure you don't mind cooking."

"I would like to. I like cooking, even though I haven't done it for a while. I don't really have the facilities at home."

"Then show me what we need," Viggo said. He smiled encouragingly, noting how quickly his model lost his easy confidence when he was so far away from what he knew.

Elijah smiled, taking a hold of the sleeve of Viggo's shirt and tugging him around the supermarket,. He gathered the spices and other things he needed, before asking, "How much will you eat? I mean... a leg and thigh? I'm trying to work out how much chicken we need to get."

"Let's just get a small whole chicken. I am sure we can polish off any leftovers," Viggo said, lifting up a bird and placing it precariously on top of their purchase pile. "Tell me that's everything, before my arm falls off."

Elijah nodded, before asking suddenly, "Do you have rice?"

"Oh boy, one more thing to add," Viggo said, heading for the right aisle. "Here, carry the Coke." He looked over the choices. "Um, white, wild, Spanish, long grain or wheat?"

Elijah picked some long grain rice and smiled up at Viggo. "Done! Now to pay for all this..."

"That's what ATM cards are for," Viggo said, leading them to the cash register. A grumpy looking clerk gave them both the evil eye as she rang up their purchases. Viggo just smiled cheerfully and ran his card at the end. "Ah, technology, there are uses for you."

Elijah resisted the incredibly powerful desire to play up to the woman's evil eye, keeping himself well under control and behaving even better than normal. Gathering a few of the bags, Elijah looked over at Viggo. "There are a lot of uses for it, believe you me."

"Yes, but I am only capable of a few," Viggo said, loading their groceries into the truck. "Another twenty minutes, and we'll be away from everyone and at the cabin." He hopped in, eager to get there.

"You like your cabin don't you?" Elijah watched how eager Viggo was, a fond smile turning his lips up into a smile.

"Sometimes, I just feel this overwhelming need to leave the traffic, the people, the concrete, the noise and the city behind me. Then I come up here and just breathe deeply of the freshness and revel in nature. Its lovely and cleansing. Its nice to share with somebody, too."

"It's always nice to share something you love with someone, even more so if you like the person you're sharing it with." Elijah smiled at Viggo happily.

"And I do," Viggo said with a warm smile back. He steered them on to a smaller road, through large trees that stretched farther upward than can be seen. "Have you ever been to a place like this?"

"In the sticks? Once or twice, but not since I was a kid. Why?" Elijah wished it were lighter so he could see more, but what he could see by the headlights looked lush and green. "And you do what?"

"I was curious. I know people who have never gotten out in the city and have no conception of what nature looks like." He looked into the darkness, the headlights the only light in front or around them. An adventurous deer made him hit the brake a little sharply as it trotted in front of them. "I like you."

"I-- well, when I was a kid with my family and all... I even when camping once. I didn't really like it to be honest. I liked my hot shower too much. I guess that wouldn't be as much of a problem now." Elijah thought for a few moments, before he spoke again, "I think I like you too, but shhhh, don't tell. I think it's against the rules."

"The rules?" Viggo asked with a bewildered smile, unable not to smile in return to the infectious happiness. The barriers seemed to be melting away slowly between them, and Viggo treasured the responsiveness of his model to even the simplest kindness.

"Oh there are all sorts of rules about selling yourself you know. They are the way to keep sane, while doing something that promotes insanity. One of the major rules is about getting attached to the johns. You're not a normal john, so maybe it doesn't apply to you."

"You're not selling yourself to me, Monkey. I'm not a john," Viggo said quietly, his tone hurt.

"I am selling myself to you, Viggo. Well... I 'm selling myself to your camera." His smile faded away. "You don't like that, do you? You- you sound hurt."

"I've never had anyone put it to me in that way before... it makes it sound like I'm stealing a piece of you for my own benefit." Viggo swallowed hard and turned into a long driveway. "I don't want that to be the truth. Its not how I want my models to feel."

"I- I don't feel like you're stealing from me. You- you don't get to touch anything that I don't offer, although I didn't realize how much I offered until I saw the first pictures."

Viggo sighed softly, feeling very cheap and sleazy. He pulled in front of a wooden cabin. "Here we are," he said with less cheer than he intended. "We better get the groceries away before anything spoils." He hopped out, grabbing a bag and fumbling with his keys.

Elijah got out and walked over to Viggo, putting his hand on Viggo's to stop his fumbling. "I upset you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." The words emerged in a slightly nervous and rather sad voice. Elijah's face shone pale, and his eyes swam with sadness.

"I guess I think of you as a friend... and it hurt to find out you view me as a john," Viggo said with a sigh. "It was stupid of me. I guess I am just another john, who purchased your body for his own ends. I'm sorry for upsetting you. Come on, let's get inside. You're a bit thinly dressed for the night air." He walked up the porch steps and unlocked the door.

The door opened into a rustically furnished cabin's living area. A large fireplace with the customary wrack of antlers above it dominated the right wall, while a large picture window showing a view into the trees beyond dominated the far wall. A set of worn, comfortable chairs sat near the fire, ready to be sprawled in.

Viggo walked passed the room to a small adjoining kitchen. It was more recently redone with sparkling countertops and a large fridge. He knelt and began stacking food inside the fridge. "I hope you like it. The bathroom is to the right down the hall, and you have your choice of the two bedrooms."

With a rather determined expression, Elijah walked over to Viggo, reached up to cup each of his cheeks and turned Viggo's face toward him. "I don't think of you as a john, Viggo. If I did, I wouldn't had said any of the things I did about the rules. I wouldn't have been so pleased to think you like me, and I sure as hell wouldn't have offered to cook you dinner, as odd as you might find that. I- I like you, rather more than you seem to realize, and believe me when I say I don't like my johns. It's true, and I hope you believe me."

Viggo searched his eyes for a long moment and then smiled. "I do, and with gladness, Monkey." He reached up and took the small, cold hands in his own, warming them gently. "Now, let me get this away so I can make you the steaks I promised." He turned back to putting things away, feeling happy again.

Elijah smiled, watching Viggo for a moment and feeling relieved. He headed back to the car to unload the other groceries. When the car was empty, he grabbed his stuff and went into the house again. "Now, where am I sleeping?"

Leading the way toward the hall, Viggo opened the first door to the left and said, "This is the smaller of the two rooms, but the warmest. This is where I usually sleep, but you are welcome to the room. If you like it."

The room was simply furnished with a large bed covered by a checkered quilt. There were a few pieces of hand carved furniture, including a bureau and a night stand. A small lamp sat on the night stand,m providing the room's only light.

"It's the warmer of them? I'll take it then, if you don't mind. I never seem to be warm enough lately." He gave Viggo a hopeful smile, his arm swinging his bag ever so slightly.

"Of course, you are most welcome," Viggo said. "I better get the steaks on, if we are going to eat before midnight. Make yourself at home." He left the room and hurried to start dinner, soon filling the cabin with the aroma of grilling steak.

Elijah pulled out his clean clothing, putting them on top of the bureau. He made sure the clothes from his regular john were hidden at the bottom of the bag, before going back out into the kitchen. The smell caused a happy moan to sound from his throat. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Want to start preparing the potatoes?" Viggo asked, flipping a steak neatly. He started on the vegetables, the knife moving quickly in his hand. "I know you do not want to eat dinner without them."

Elijah looked a little bashful. "What do I do? I've never- well, I've never made them." He gave Viggo a rather embarrassed smile, but there was a hint of amusement at his own lack of knowledge.

Chuckling, Viggo turned on the oven and pulled out the potatoes. He popped them in and bowed. "Voila! That's all that is done to bake them. How about you set the table?" He pointed to a cupboard. "Plates are there, and cutlery is in this drawer."

Elijah giggled, and set about setting the table, flashing little looks and smiles at Viggo. He rather enjoyed the domestic scene and tried not to think about the last time he set a table. "Did you teach yourself to cook?"

"With several fabulous disasters that my parents may never forgive me for," Viggo said with a grin. He flipped another steak and sniffed appreciatively. "The best was when I made popcorn from an actual corn cob and set it on fire."

Elijah laughed, an almost childish combination of giggles and snorts. "Silly Viggy!" Finishing the table, Elijah walked back over to Viggo. "Anything else?"

"Glasses? Or do you want to drink Coke out of the can?" Viggo's last tension melted away with the laughter. Viggo could make Jordan laugh in a way that made everything else seem unimportant.

"Glasses? Next, you'll be wanting knifes and forks on the table..." The comment was rather ironic, seeing as he had set them out already.

Viggo looked at the table and then at Jordan in confusion. "Um... cans then?"

Elijah giggled and started looking in cupboard for glasses, finding some wine glasses and smiling. "My mother never let me have one of these."

Viggo wanted to ask, but refrained, casting a lingering glance over at his guest. "I am sure you will be safe with them, Monkey. Please pour what you want to drink. These are ready."

Elijah placed the glasses on the table before heading back to the fridge, asking Viggo, "What do you want by the way?"

"Milk, please," Viggo said, pulling the hot potatoes from the oven. He set one with some vegetables and a large piece of steak on both plates, carrying them to the table. Getting out all the potato toppings, he set them out as well. "A meal fit for any king."

Elijah poured Viggo a glass of milk and then did the same for himself, taking a long swallow of the cold white liquid. "It's wonderful." He then looked down at his plate and sighed in happiness. "It's perfect."

"You better try it before you proclaim its perfection," Viggo said without being able to suppress a wide, pleased smile. He looked at his potato and then back at his guest. "Since you are the connoisseur of baked potato, what shall I put on mine?"

"Butter first, then cheese, sour cream, bacon bits... and then you sprinkle the chives on the top!" As he spoke, Elijah prepared Viggo's potato for him, and then his own. He completely covered the potato with the other things. Grinning across the table at Viggo, he sat and carefully cut into his steak, taking it into his mouth, moaning and wriggling in his chair in bliss.

"I would never guess there was a potato under all this," Viggo said, peering at it with amusement. He stuck his fork in almost to his fingers before reaching the potato and laughed. "Coronary failure, here I come." He took a big bite and smiled in approval at his guest. "Very good."

"Of course it is... and the steak is wonderful Viggo." Elijah filled his mouth with a little of everything from his plate, chewing slowly, savoring the taste, and feeling happiness and warmth welling up inside him. He wondered at the feelings Viggo gave him, the warmth and calm Viggo had about him. Elijah had not felt this much since before leaving home. He sighed for a moment, the smile fading, before he shook his head and pushed the thoughts away with practiced ease. He refused to let memories taint the best night he could remember.

Watching the momentary sadness made Viggo wonder even more about his model. He cut off a bit of meat and tried it, pleased with the texture and flavor. "Amazing, I got it right. I was thinking after dinner, we could curl up in those chairs beside a large, roaring fire and listen to some of the music you brought... and then I could subject you to some of mine."

"I'd like that. I like music." Elijah grinned across the table, sure that some of his musical tastes would surprise the Hell out of Viggo.

"As do I." He looked around as though he expected somebody else might be there and then leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, "When I was little, I wanted to be a country singer. My mom has some of my old cowboy outfits with tiny guitars to prove it."

The sound Elijah made could only be called a snicker. He shook with the effort of restraining his laughter, for about three heartbeats, before letting it free. His laugh filled the room, inviting Viggo to join in.

Viggo laughed with him happily, trying not to snort out any of the milk he just drank. Finally calming down, he downed a few more bites of steak and said, "Anybody here want to rest of this steak?"

"But you just started." Half of Elijah's potato was gone, and he took another large mouthful after he spoke, smearing his lips with butter and cream.

"I have to watch my waistline," Viggo said primly, patting his stomach. He really wanted to let his guest eat more, suspecting he did not get hearty meals very often.

Elijah slowly and carefully licked his smeared lips clean before answering, "If you don't want it, I'd love some more, but I don't want to take your food. I'm not hungry any more, just eating for the joy of eating now."

Spearing the steak, Viggo handed it over and then set back to work on his potato. "This is without the doubt, the most calorific potato I have ever eaten. And one of the best, as well."

Elijah deliberately portioned the steak and the potato together, cutting them both before laying his knife down and just eating with his fork. "It's wonderful isn't it!? I'm sure we can work off the calories somehow, if you're that worried about it." He winked at Viggo.

Winking back, Viggo shook his head and said, "Its too good to worry about it, though I have no room for dessert." He polished off his milk and carried his dishes to the sink. Humming under his breath, he filled a dishpan full of water and washed them carefully, enjoying the simple task. "I'll go see what I have for firewood when I'm done here."

"Wouldn't you have wood for firewood?" Elijah looked a little confused, as he brought his plate over to the sink, the plate almost polished clean. He still had a smear of cream on the bottom curve of his lower lip as he smiled up at Viggo, looking around for a dishrag to dry with.

Snorting once, Viggo said, "I meant how much of it and what size pieces. You need the right foundation and then smaller sticks to keep the fire going." He nodded once and then reached out unthinkingly to wipe away the cream. "Sorry, you were just a bit messy there." He washed off his hand and went to look in the wood box.

"You where a boy scout weren't you?" Elijah could not resist the comment before following Viggo over to the window, looking up at Viggo with a smiling face.

"I love the outdoors," Viggo said, "and my parents nurtured that love and taught me many things, including how to build a fire." He pulled out a large log and a few smaller sticks, carrying them to the fireplace. Arranging them carefully, he started humming the same song again, before saying, "Want to start the musical programming, Monkey?"

"Okay." Although he agreed, Elijah did not move. He watched Viggo for several moments as he thought about the older man and how amazingly comfortable he felt. It was as if he had known Viggo all his life and only just realized. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Elijah walked out of the room and came back a moment later with three home burned CDs.

A pleasantly crackling fire soon spread warmth through the room, and Viggo moved both chairs closer to its light. "Go ahead and put on whatever you want," he said, gesturing to a small CD/record/tape player in the corner. "I am going to turn off all the lights. There's nothing like a night passed in the firelight."

Following Viggo's gesture, Elijah walked slowly over to the player. Checking the CDs, Elijah thought for a long moment before choosing one and placing it in the player. A few moments later, the mellow sound of Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong singing 'A Fine Romance' filled the air.

Smiling at the choice, Viggo curled into a chair and listened to the selections in silence. He thought of how little people knew about each other. They saw the facade, believed it, or else were too lazy to try and see beyond. Who would believe the depth of this little whore? And at this moment, who would believe this happy, smiling boy sold his body for money?

Viggo looked over at him, sitting in his chair and enjoying the soft jazz. He seemed more ethereal and untouchable than ever, huddled there. Viggo longed to reach out and make sure he was not a trick of the light.

Seated in the chair closest to the sound system, Elijah started to get cold. He got up and brushed past Viggo to sit on the floor directly in front of the fire. His chilled body started soaking up the heat, although he was not sure if it was the heat from the fire or the warm happiness in Viggo's smile.

"You surprise me more every time I see you, Monkey. You're special; truly one-of-a-kind, " Viggo said softly, his voice a whisper above the music.

Elijah cocked his head to the side, looking up at Viggo and smiling. "I'm not so special. I'm just- just me, silly little Monkey!"

"There is a lot to you, silly little Monkey," Viggo said, as the music faded away. He looked at the player and asked, "My turn?"

"I guess so..." Elijah flopped on the floor, watching Viggo from the corner of his eye. " I don't think there is more to me than to most other people. Maybe we don't normally show those depths."

"Except to those we trust," Viggo said, kneeling beside a small cabinet to choose a CD. He pulled out one of operetta and puts it on, filling the air with a lovely tenor. He carried the cover back to the chair with him. "I've had one of these songs stuck in my head for a few hours now. Maybe listening will make it scurry away."

"I don't know this..." Elijah's eyes drifted closed as he listened to the music, soaking it in.

"Operetta- an often under appreciated musical form. Opera fans tend to be a bit too snobby for it, and theater fans a bit unsophisticated, so it floats in the unhappy medium in-between. Yet, listen to that voice singing. There are few people who have ever hit notes like Lawrence Tibbett." He sighed and sank further into his chair.

Elijah giggled silently at Viggo's impassioned praise of operetta. He listened to the music with an open mind and ears and agreed that the singer had a lovely voice.

"Now, this is the way to spend an evening," Viggo said contentedly from his chair after another few songs. "Good music, good company and a warm, crackling fire." The track changed, and Viggo straightened in his chair. "Ah, here we go... this song has been haunting me."

"Why?" Elijah asked very softly, turning onto his side and propping his head up on his hand.

"I don't know," Viggo said with a slight shake of his head. "Sometimes, I find myself almost possessed with ideas, or words or songs, and they just preoccupy my mind until I cannot ignore them any longer. That's when I usually create my best work." He fell silent, listening to the two voices singing together in ever more impassioned and saddened tones.

" Sweetheart, sweetheart, sweetheart, though our paths may sever, I will remember..."

"Will you?" Elijah's lips hardly moved as he whispered.

Viggo looked at him with a slightly quizzical expression. "Will I?" he asked, his mind still wrapped in the song.

Unwilling to ask the question again and unsure why it felt important, Elijah just shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Viggo smiled, still a little puzzled and shut his eyes as the song ended. "Oh, now there is music the way it should be. I just wonder how it got in my head..." He slid off the chair and scooted to sit closer to the fire with his guest. "We need to go to bed soon. I want to get in a full day of photography."

"I guess... it's kinda early for me, though." He did not bother sitting up, just turned so he could keep looking up at Viggo. "Where do you want to take them?"

"Everywhere," Viggo said expansively, gesturing with his hands. "I want to carry my camera with me and turn you loose in the area. And see what happens... How does that sound to you?"

"Like it could be a disaster or a great deal of fun. Or both!"

"Hopefully fun," Viggo said with a nod. "I am sure I shall get some great pictures from the day. I'll pack a picnic lunch and take it with us as we wander."

"I'm glad you don't plan to eat off the wilderness." Elijah sat up slightly, grinning a little more. "I think that would be great."

"Good. I'll pack about fifty rolls of film, sandwiches, snack foods of all kinds and water for us. And then we'll go get lost for the whole day and return before it gets too dark to see... hopefully."

"Add flashlights and I'll be a happier person, okay?"

"Oh, who needs them? I'm a junior woodchuck!" Viggo saluted and snickered at the same time.

"I'm not! And I do! Be happy I don't demand a map and a foresty ranger, too!"

"A foresty ranger? Is that anything like frosty flakes?" Viggo asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

"Forest! I meant forest." Elijah gave Viggo a stern look, frowning slightly and then sticking his tongue out.

Viggo stuck his tongue out, too, and then dissolved into laughter. "Growing old is mandatory; growing up is an option."

"An option I can see you've chosen not to take." Elijah started giggling as well, finding Viggo's laughter infectious.

"Who wants to grow up?" Viggo asked, sprawling on his side to warm his back. "I am quite content to just be and let others worry about being grown up. I find I do much better with an open mind, most of it still geared toward childhood."

"An open mind is always better than closed." Elijah sounded very serious as he looked up at Viggo.

"Yes," Viggo agreed, suddenly aware that the music had stopped and silence invaded the cabin. "Its time for me to head to bed. I spent too many hours today driving and dealing with teenage monsters. You can stay up if you choose. The fire will burn itself out in another hour or so." He rolled gracefully to his feet and yawned.

Elijah thought for a moment before saying, "I think I'll just enjoy the fire for a while. Sleep well, Viggo. Sweet dreams, and I'll see you in the morning."

Viggo quickly switched off the player and then waved at Jordan. Still waving, he disappeared into the darkness, heading down the hall for his bedroom. He paused at the hall closet, getting out an extra quilt and carrying it into his guest's room. He placed it on the bed and then went to bed himself. "Night," he called into the darkness. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me."

"Night Viggy, see you in the morning." He called out loudly enough for Viggo to hear him.

Elijah spent the time until the fire died watching the flames and trying not to think about the man sleeping just down the hall. He did not want to wonder about all the things they had not done-- things that Viggo did not seem to want to do. No matter how subtle or overt Elijah had been, Viggo did not respond.

Finally, Elijah felt the cold creeping back into the room and made his way to the bedroom. He pulled on his only pair of PJs, decent despite being rather worn and old. He snuggled into the bed and let himself drift into dreams of blue eyes, blondish hair and a face made for laughing and smiling.  
**********


	5. The Hike

Viggo awoke lazily from a dream about swimming in the depths of impossibly blue eyes and blinked a few sleepy times at the ceiling. He rolled over and noted the clock said it was just passed eight am. Forcing himself out of the warm cocoon of his bed, he pulled on an old robe, slipped on a pair of slippers and padded toward the kitchen. Turning on the central heat, a comfort installed by the previous owner, he paused to peer in on his guest. A smile blossomed on his face, as he noted only an unruly mop of hair sticking out from beneath the checkered quilt. Viggo went softly by, not wanting to disturb his model from the bliss of slumber. In a moment, the smell of brewing cocoa filled the cabin, as Viggo mixed a cup of his favorite morning vice.

//What was that smell?"// Elijah thought as he started to wake. Getting up from the bed and squinting at the light, he managed to keep the bedding wrapped around him, even covering his head so all that could be seen was a forehead and two eyes as he followed the smell into the kitchen.

Viggo sat at the table, sipping his chocolate and examining a camera. He looked up, hearing a soft rustling nose, and began to laugh softly. Not speaking a word, he lofted the camera and snapped four quick pictures. "Good morning, Monkey. Warm enough?"

"What's that smell?" Elijah could not get his mind beyond that simple question.

"Hot chocolate," Viggo said. "Want some?" He did not wait for an answer, getting up to make another cup. "And what do you want for breakfast?"

"Food? Too early!" Taking the mug between both hands and still holding the bedding around himself, he blew on the liquid in the cup until he could sip safely.

"Early?" Viggo laughed and went to the kitchen window, peering out into the woods. "Its not early, Monkey. All the animals have been awake for hours. Did you hear the chorus of birds at dawn? I love it here." He rested his elbows on the sill and stared out contentedly.

Elijah shuffled his way over to the table, sitting down and looking over at Viggo. "How can you be so cheerful?" He took several small sips from the mug. "This is good, though."

"Would you rather I be testy and cross?" Viggo asked, watching a Stellar's Jay perch on a nearby tree and squawk noisily at a passing squirrel. "And I'm glad you like it. Ghiradelli's own. Nothing but the best."

Elijah nodded, pretending he understood what Viggo said. He did not look out the window, but asked, "Do they have to be so loud? Its so early."

Unable to control himself, Viggo began chuckling. He clutched his stomach a little and just let the laughter roll over him in gentle waves. "Go back to bed, Monkey," he said finally. "I won't subject you to the morning if you're going to be so adverse to it."

Elijah managed to grumble, "I'm awake now... I won't be able to get back to sleep... not with all this noise." His grumpy expression started to clear, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, damn those birds for wanting to sing," Viggo said with a completely straight face. He went to the fridge and got out some milk. He filled a bowl with granola and added the milk, carrying them and a new mug of cocoa to the table. Digging in, he said between bites, "Did you sleep well in my bed?"

"I slept very well, thank you. I had some interesting dreams, too." He grinned a little, his eyes moving as he watched Viggo eat, and still swaddled in the warm bedclothes. "Thank you for the extra quilt."

"I dreamed a lot, too, though I can't remember what exactly anymore," Viggo said, shoveling in another large mouthful of granola. "I think you were there, though."

"You dreamed about me?" Elijah grinned, liking that idea a great deal. "What was I doing it?"

Viggo tried to picture the dream, but all he got was swirling images of blue eyes and a vague notion of drowning in them. He shook his head finally, smiling ruefully. "Sorry, it won't come back to me. I know it was a good dream though. I was sorry to wake up." He polished off the granola, letting his spoon fall into the bowl with a satisfying clatter.

"You don't look sorry to be up. In fact, I think you're reveling in it!" Elijah shook his head, a full-fledged grin on his lips now. "You are a strange man, but you're ok!"

"I'm glad I meet with your approval," Viggo said with a smile in return. "I'm going to go put on some clothes and test the morning. Take your time. We'll start whenever you feel ready." He reached out and tugged the covers playfully, before heading for his bedroom again and depositing the dish in the sink on the way.

Elijah did not move, just snuggled into the covers and watched the world with slowly focusing eyes, sipping his mug until the hot chocolate was all gone.

Pulling on extra layers, Viggo grabbed his backpack and went back to the kitchen. Grinning at the sight of the still groggy Monkey, he began filling it with lunch food and snacks. Satisfied he had enough for his hungry model, he grabbed his camera, a few lenses and headed outside to test them out.

"Where are you going?" Elijah pouted as Viggo started to walk away.

Stopping at the door, Viggo looked back over his shoulder. He set down the bags and wandered back to the kitchen. "You need something?"

"I was kinda thinking the other way around... unless you don't want to photograph me..."

"I do want to photograph you," Viggo said reassuringly. "I just planned on going outside while you got ready. I can definitely see that I should not have made you get up so early."

Elijah giggled a little. "Sorry. I've been woken up with glasses of water more often than I care to remember."

Viggo sat down heavily in the chair next to him. "I- I don't know what to say... how fucking inconsiderate comes to mind."

Elijah looked more than a little surprised at Viggo's reply. "I didn't expect you to say that..."

"It is," Viggo said vehemently. "I don't care what the circumstances."

"I got used to it..." He stood suddenly and with his usual energy. "I'm awake now. I will get ready." He flashed Viggo a much brighter smile before heading toward the bedroom.

Viggo traced idle patterns on the table, thinking about his passionate reaction to what his model viewed as perfectly ordinary behavior. He loathed that someone so young, someone who had so many layers and so much spirit, should be indifferent to such treatment. The book needed to say that somehow-- if not in the pictures, than perhaps in text.

Elijah unwrapped himself in the bedroom, making the bed before he got changed. He dressed in his newest, and therefore thickest, pair of blue jeans, a white singlet and a t-shirt. He added a button down, deep blue, and then grabbed his only warm jacket- a battered and well-loved tan bomber . Checking himself in the mirror, Elijah nodded and made his way out into the kitchen again. "Is this ok?"

"You look... perfect," Viggo said lamely, his mouth wanting to supply several other words first. He smiled and gestured to the fridge. " Eat first?"

Elijah shook his head. "It takes my body a while to realize it's awake, and my stomach is the last thing. I won't be hungry for a few hours. Want to start tramping the wild?"

"Yes, I do," Viggo said. He grabbed them a few drinks, which he forgot to pack before and then stopped. "Here, put these in my backpack, please. I need to get you some gloves." He hurried back into his room, emerging a few moments later with a pair of handmade mittens.

Taking them, Elijah looked up at Viggo. "They look like someone made them... not just bought from a store."

"My mother made them for me when I was a teenager," Viggo said, "though I refused to wear something so utterly childish as mittens made by my mother." He laughed a little at himself and then took one of his model's small hands, slipping on the mitten. "Perfect."

"I-" Elijah blinked a few times, looking down at their hands, not wanting Viggo to see the tears in his eyes. "They are... thank you."

Slipping the other one on, Viggo said, "You seem to get cold so easily. I don't want your hands to freeze." He squeezed the mittened hand easily before hefting his backpack and heading for the door. "Off we go, into the wild blue yonder."

"Do you want me to carry something?" He followed Viggo, tugging on a strap from Viggo's bag.

"Nope, its all my burden. You get to romp around free, so I can take pictures as we go." He pulled out his camera, putting on one of the shorter lenses. "Just do whatever you want, unless I tell you otherwise."

Stepping out of the house, Elijah looked around with a smile before slipping his sunglasses on. "So, you think I'll do what you tell me to do?"

Viggo took a snap of the impish smile and then started walking toward a small path to their right. He considered answering the question, but there seemed no right answer. So, he merely continued walking, turning now to take photographs.

Elijah ignored Viggo's camera, letting himself be natural. For a moment, he stayed where he was and turned around in a slow circle, looking at everything. "Its very pretty here."

"Yes," Viggo said, looking away from the camera and toward the scenery. "I love it here. Things seem more real here than in the city. People tire me out sometimes, so I come here to replenish my spirit."

"Do you bring people here much?" Elijah stopped turning around when he was facing Viggo fully.

"No," Viggo said. "My son sometimes. Once in awhile, a close friend who needs a vacation from life. And you." He took a photograph of the bright face turned toward him, the cold making his cheeks and nose pink.

"Thank you."

Viggo led them to a fork in the trail and asked, "Left or right? You get to choose."

Elijah looked down at his mittened hands, and then pointed with his left hand, toward the right. "That way!"

"Like the mittens?" Viggo asked, walking the way indicated. "This way leads to a lovely vista, so you made a good choice."

"Like the mittens? I don't understand..." Elijah trotted a few steps until he was beside Viggo and looked up at him, his expression questioning.

"Do you like them?" Viggo asked, slowing a little as they started to climb up a steeper section of trail.

"They are very warm and snuggly. Thank you for lending them to me." Elijah looped his arm through Viggo's as they climbed, hoping the older man would not mind and wanting the contact with him enough to dare.

"There's a fallen log ahead," Viggo said, taking one of the mittened hands in his own. "Its taller than either of us. Are you afraid of heights? I'd like to take a few photographs of you walking on the top, but not if you don't like heights.... and you can keep the mittens."

"I'm fine with heights." Elijah paused as Viggo's last words sunk in. "You're Mom made them for you, Viggo! I can't keep them! They are like a family heirloom! I'm sure Henry could use them or something! They are part of his family..."

"Oh, don't worry. She knitted him a pair every year for Christmas until he wanted to throw them at her," Viggo said, laughing into the cold air. His breath puffed out before them, wafting away. "I want you to have them."

Elijah did not know what to say to the last except, "Thank you." He felt a little overwhelmed and squeezed Viggo's hand.

There loomed suddenly by the edge of the trail an uprooted tree, its roots pointing out toward them in a jumbled, tangled mess. "Here's the tree," Viggo said, gently releasing the small hand with a final squeeze. "I would like a few photographs by the roots, before we find a way up."

Elijah walked over to the tree, looking back at Viggo asking softly, "What happened to it?" Pulling off one of his mittens, he reached to touch the rough bark, running his fingers over it slowly.

"The same thing that happens to all of us in the end," Viggo said, taking pictures all the while, "if we're lucky. Old age finally caught up with this tree, after seven hundred years of watching the world go by. Imagine being here through all that history... all those lifetimes of a human." He walked over to pat the trunk himself.

Elijah expression turned pensive and sad, and the same emotions colored his voice when he spoke, "I wish I'd seen it before it fell. It must have been a beautiful tree." Leaning forward even more, Elijah pressed his cheek to the bark, moving his head just enough to feel the rough scratch.

"You do see it, all around you," Viggo said, gesturing to the other trees. "These are its offspring, its friends, its relatives. Nothing ever really dies." He smiled and held out a hand to his model. "How do you want to get up?"

"I don't know..." He eyed the tree even as he reached out to take Viggo's hand. "How about you carry me on your back?" Elijah teased lightly as he tried to map a route to climb the tree.

"I can, if you really want me to," Viggo said, returning the smile.

"Hey! I'm not that small! Take that back!" He stomped his foot and put his hands on his hips. He still held Viggo's hand and pulled the larger man closer. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"You asked," Viggo reminded him mildly. He grinned wickedly and then used their close position to grab his model and toss him over one shoulder. "Now, let me see," he said, pacing along the edge of the tree, "how shall I do this?"

"You put me down before someone gets hurt! I mean... an old guy like you doesn't have the stamina ne thinks he does..." A wicked chuckle colored Elijah's voice as he spoke, wriggling madly as he tried to free himself.

Viggo smacked him once, though not hard, in response to that comment and found a place to clamber up the tree. "My son weighs more than you, and I can still haul him around." He got a tighter grip and began to climb. "Better hold on up there, Monkey."

Feeling Viggo start to climb, Elijah went still, not wanting to throw Viggo's balance, and wrapped both his legs and arms around Viggo's torso. " If you drop me, I'm so taking you to the cleaners."

Not answering, Viggo grabbed a high branch and pulled them both up to the top. He placed his model down, grinned once and jumped back to the ground. "There, perfect. And I'm not" -he let out a few pants for effect- "not even winded. So much for your old man theory!"

Elijah leaned over the side of the trunk, looking down at Viggo. "Wait until you try and keep up with me all night long" -although the words were meant to be inflectionless Elijah could not keep all the desire out of his voice- "and then we'll continue the conversation about old men."

Viggo snapped a picture of him peeking over. "That'll be a classic. Want to walk along the tree for me?" He angled to get some better shots and then called out, "And don't think I won't take you up on that, brat! Old man, indeed."

Elijah snorted, muttering to himself, "You have no idea what it means to take me up on that offer, Viggo... the things I want to do to you." He shook his head, closing his mouth with an audible snap, very glad Viggo could not hear him, and started walking up the tree as requested.

Viggo followed along in pace at first, then stopped and took some pictures while still. Just as Viggo opened his mouth to say they were done with the tree, a stream of light filtered through the branches and formed a halo around his model. "Wait! Stop there. Like it was made to order..." He stood there gazing through his lenses, the camera whirring as quickly as he could make it go. "You look- transcendent."

Elijah stared down at Viggo, holding almost completely still. His eyes looked a million years old, filled with breathtaking knowledge and pain.

Walking forward, Viggo kept snapping pictures, until he focused in just on the face- the expression and beauty. When the camera began to whine futilely, out of film, he lowered it and gazed up in rapture. "This is where I belong," he said into the still air, "looking up at you."

"You shouldn't put me on a pedestal, Viggo. I'll stumble and fall... and no one will be there to catch me."

"No pedestals," Viggo said, still looking up at him, "and I'm here, if you want to get down." He reached up, offering assistance.

Elijah looked down at Viggo's hand, reached out to take it, leaning almost dangerously forward, and tugged. "Come up."

"All right, let me put the camera away." He tucked it safely back in its bag and slung the bag over his shoulder. Grasping branches, he climbed up easily to stand with his model. Viggo placed one hand gently on a small shoulder and looked around. "Lovely, is it not?"

Elijah's arm crawled around Viggo, draping over Viggo's hip as Elijah stared out into the day. "Very lovely. I wouldn't mind a view like this all the time."

"Wait until we clear the trees near the top of the trail, and you can see the view spread out before you. There are miles of unblemished land here, and you can truly see forever."

"Forever? I'd like to see forever..." Elijah smiled, leaning against Viggo a little more. "Will you show me?"

"Yes, and we can eat something while we gaze over it," Viggo said, supporting the slight body.

"Sounds like a plan to me. But... in a minute... I like the view here, and I wanna savor it for a little while more."

"Of course. Let's sit down, and just enjoy the surroundings for a bit. I'm hoping those birds are not as annoying as they were earlier," Viggo said, as a group of Chestnut-backed Chickadees landed in a tree nearby, making a racket. He watched them for a moment and then pursed his lips, making little "Psss pssss pssss" noises at them. For a moment, nothing happened and then the curious birds began flying over to investigate. They landed close to the pair or hung upside-down from nearby limbs to stare at them.

Elijah waited for Viggo to sit down before he did, sitting so their bodies were pressed against each other. "No, I'm awake now..." Elijah's voice fell to a whisper as the birds watched them. "Suddenly, I'm really glad I never saw that Hitchcock movie or this could be freaky."

"I love them," Viggo said, still making the silly noises. "Chickadees are so full of life... so fun. They are not afraid of anything, even though they're little. I could almost reach out and touch some of them."

"That would probably make them fly away though, wouldn't it?" Elijah leaned his head on Viggo's shoulder. "I like them. They seem very curious."

"They are... I don't know why. They respond to any kind of weird noise, as long as it's not threatening. " He reached up and brushed some dark hair away from blue eyes. " Your face is cold. Do you need a scarf?"

Nibbling on his lip for a moment, Elijah imitated the noise and grinned when more of the birds turned toward him. "I'm fine, Vig. Don't worry about me." He smiled, making the sound again, giggling when more birds came.

"They like you," Viggo said with a laugh that mingled with the giggles. "Oh, look on that tree over there. See the little bird skittering up the trunk? Near the knothole in the middle now. That's a Brown Creeper.... I wish I could climb like that."

Elijah ginned, turning to look up at Viggo, their faces only a few inches apart. "You really love this place, don't you?"

"Yes. I was brought up in a rural area with the animals and the birds. I hope you're enjoy being here as much as I do."

"I enjoy it a great, great deal... but I'm not sure I can match you." He grinned at Viggo a little more and instinctively leaned closer, so close their breath mingled.

"Well, I suppose I tend to go a little overboard," Viggo admitted sheepishly. He noticed the tempting lips suddenly so near, the warm breath huffing over his mouth. Swallowing hard, he said, "Monkey... what- I mean- uh-?"

"What do you mean?" Elijah did not move away, licking his suddenly dry lips. He stared up into Viggo's eyes, feeling almost mesmerized by the pale blue, something people told him his eyes did to them, but had never felt before himself.

"I have no idea," Viggo said, feeling incredibly stupid all of a sudden. He glanced away, unable to meet the intense stare and trying to pull his thoughts together.

Elijah sighed softly when Viggo looked away, dropping his gaze to Viggo's shoulder level. He felt like a total fool, and a rejected one at that. Shaking himself mentally, he looked back over at the birds, asking in a normal voice, "How long will they be around? The birds still watching us, I mean."

Looking back up and around them, Viggo said, "They will probably fly off in a moment or two, when we are not of interest any longer." He reached out and twined his fingers again with a small, red-mittened hand. "Shall we go on, Monkey?"

Elijah nodded. "I think that's a good idea... after all, you still have forever to show me." Elijah gave Viggo a real, if deliberate, smile.

"Shall I toss you over my shoulder again to carry you down?" Viggo teased, smiling again.

"Thanks, but no." With a grin at Viggo, Elijah wriggled forward on his ass, not stopping until he slid down the side of the tree and landed neatly on his feet. "Maybe I should have made you that offer."

Lifting an eyebrow, Viggo wiggled, deliberately being a little over energetic, until he jumped off the side and landed with a thump on his feet. "Actually, I regret not letting you try," he said with a wink. He practically skipped away, feeling giddy again.

Elijah giggled, watching a man as old as his father skip down the path, and started following him.

"What's so funny?" Viggo demanded in a mock severe tone, stopping to catch a giggle with his camera, which he pulled quickly and expertly out of his pack.

"You- skipping. What else?" Elijah jogged a little to catch up with Viggo.

"Its fun," Viggo said. He held out a hand. "Try it with me and see!"

"Why not?" Elijah took Viggo's hand. "Just remember my legs are a lot shorter than yours!"

"Right. On three. One. Two. Three!" He began to skip, keeping his paces short. "See, now isn't this fun?"

Elijah laughed too hard to answer. He had problems keeping up with Viggo, despite his shortened stride, although it was more from the laughter than anything else.

Viggo stopped suddenly as they came to a steep section of trail, pulling the other man into a playful hug.

Elijah made a soft little sound of surprise that turned into one of contentment as Viggo hugged him. He returned it, letting his mind wander for a moment, but just a moment lest his body betray him. "I think you are one of the strangest people I have met in my life."

"I'll take that as a compliment, as I am sure it was intended," Viggo said. His eyes and mouth beamed a smile down at his model, before hugging him again. "You're a good influence on me." He began to hike slowly up the hill, not letting go of the small hand in his.

Elijah walked next to Viggo, very appreciative of the slow pace. "I am?" Elijah thought about Viggo's words for a little while before asking, "How? I mean... how am I good for you?"

"You make me happy," Viggo said simply. "And you make me think more about this world and the people in it... I just feel more alive with you, I guess. And you inspire my work, too. I hope I repay you in some small way, beyond the money." He looked over at his companion, his expression quiet and hopeful.

"How- how do you think you could repay me, besides the money?"

"Well, I'd like to think I make you happy," Viggo said. "That you feel you can trust me... that we can stay friends once I finish the photographs."

"I do trust you, Viggo, or I never would have agreed to come away with you. And so far, I have been happier here than I can remember in a long time. So, you're doing pretty well so far. As for remaining friends after... we'll see if you still want to when we're done ok?"

"That's all I ask," Viggo said, stopping for a moment to let them both catch their breath. "It's harder to breathe up here, and this is not a small hill. I hope you don't mind the climb. "

"If I need a break I'll let you know." Elijah watched the scenery as they walked, listening to the birds and generally enjoying himself. The exercise started to warm him up enough that he took the mittens off, carefully putting them in his pocket before taking Viggo's hand again, bare fingers curling around Viggo's.

"Almost there," Viggo promised after another few moments of silent walking. He felt little prickles of sensation from the soft fingers wrapped around his. His brain set about deconstructing these feelings, but he shut it off, wanting to enjoy the moment without worrying about what everything meant.

"It's so pretty." A slight breathlessness suffused Elijah's voice, both from the wonderful view and the exercise.

They ascended at last, and Viggo deliberately had to keep himself at a relaxed pace to keep from dragging his poor companion up the rest of the trail at breakneck speed to get to the view. Eventually, the trees began to thin and then they walked out on to a grassy knoll. "Voila."

Spread out before them was range after range of mountains, interspersed with valleys. Not a sign of man could be seen in the trees that stretched out endlessly. The autumn sun shone weakly, but its wispy light gave the view an aura of otherworldliness.

"I like this forever." Elijah's expression showed his amazement clearly.

Knowing his way around, Viggo led them to a patch of flat rocks and sat down. He opened his backpack and pulled out a soda, wordlessly offering it to his companion. A sandwich and apple shortly followed. Content to munch in silence, Viggo stared into the distance.

Elijah sat where he had the best view, munching on his food as he looked at the panoramic view. He found himself unable to find the words to express his feelings at the sight.

"I will take some photographs, before we leave," Viggo said. "Many have tried to capture this view with pen or paint or film, but some things elude our poor attempts. Still, I cannot help but try again. Tis perhaps a human failing."

Speaking softly Elijah quoted as if in answer, "We are not now that strength which in old days Moved heart and Heaven, that which we are, we are,-- One equal temper of heroic hearts, Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."

"Oh, I don't know," Viggo said after a pause, "some of us still have strong hearts, though perhaps not heroic in the original sense, yet still heroic. If you can find the courage to love, I believe your heart to be heroic."

"I've always loved that last line- 'To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.' Thank you for showing me this."

"This earth is not meant for one person, nor one set of persons nor one species alone... it is meant to be shared. I am merely doing my part to make sure that sharing gets done." Viggo offered Elijah a cookie. "Chocolate chip with little chunks of peanut butter. And I think yielding can be worthwhile."

"It would depend what you were yielding to I guess." Elijah leaned forward and took a bite of the cookie. His smile turned incandescent when the flavors exploded across his taste buds. "S'goo'."

"You're allowed to have the whole cookie, silly Monkey." Viggo pressed the cookie into a small hand and then pulled out another for himself. "Yes, that's true. What would you yield to?"

Elijah felt put out when Viggo gave him the cookie. He liked the idea of eating it from Viggo's hands, but it tasted far too good to fuss about. Chewing, he thought about the question. "I- I guess I'd yield to love, to someone I loved."

Viggo smiled and nodded several times enthusiastically. "Yes. Oh, yes." He finished his cookie quickly, in order to pull out his camera. "I suspect it would take someone special to capture your heart."

Elijah did not notice what Viggo was doing. His gaze turned completely inward as something dark and painful flashed through his mind. Elijah saw himself, on a bed. A shadow lurked behind him. It could have been a person, but the only thing in focus was his own face, staring back at him. Tears fell from his eyes, and naked pain was written across his face.

Elijah shook his head, trying to place the image. The sensation felt like a memory, but he could not remember it. It was like looking at a picture in his mind- a single image of pain that had no connection or reference to anything else.

"Are you all right?" Viggo asked, his voice thick with concern. The intense pain on his model's face sent cold pulses through his body and set his heart still as stone. "I'm sorry if I did or said anything that distressed you. I would never hurt you. Monkey, please... say something!"

Elijah snapped out of his introspection. The image slid away to hide in the back of his mind, leaving him confused and blinking at Viggo. "I... er... um... you..." Elijah looked flustered as he tried to process what had just happened.  
Viggo scooted closer and offered an arm to the confused man. "You looked scared and in pain. Are you all right?"

I don't remember." Elijah went from looking flustered to confused, "It was like I remembered something, for a second and then it was gone! I- I don't understand!"

"A snatch of dream, perhaps?" Viggo suggested, his arm dangling in mid air, the offer not taken. "A repressed memory?" He swallowed a little, thinking a person like his model might have more to repress than either of them could deal with.

Elijah finally noticed Viggo's arm and scooted into Viggo's side, trembling slightly with a rush of emotions. Where the emotions came from, he did not know, but that did not lessen the power of the fear and anger. He clung to Viggo's body like a child to his parent. "I don't know."

Viggo wrapped his other arm around him, hugging him tightly and rocking gently. Small shudders shook the smaller man's frame, and Viggo did his best to wrap around him like a security blanket. "Whatever it was, you're safe here. Nobody can hurt you while you're with me. I promise."

"I don't understand..." He sounded lost, confused, and overwhelmed. He clung to Viggo, his body shaking with fear and hurt. Suddenly, it stopped and Elijah went totally and utterly still for what seemed like a lifetime, before drawing in a deep breath. He felt hollow from the abrupt lack of feelings that only a moment ago almost consumed him.

For a few moments, Viggo kept rocking and then he paused, looking down with a puzzled and worried expression. "Do you want to go back?"

"No. I- I'll be ok in a moment. I... it's like... for a moment there, I was drowning in something and then... like a switch, it turned of." Elijah looked up at Viggo, confusion written across his face.

"I wish I knew what to tell you," Viggo said softly. "I'm here for you, if you need me... if you fear again..." He smiled a little uncertainly. "At this moment, I wish I knew more about psychology than paint."

Elijah surprised himself by letting out the tiniest breath of a laugh. "So do I, Mr. Artist Man, so do I."

"Are you sure you don't want to go back now?" Viggo asked. "We can start up a fire, brew hot chocolate and pass a lazy afternoon and evening."

"I don't know. There is a part of me that would like nothing more to go back an hide under the covers in" -he smiled slightly- "your bed. But another part wants to keep going because no memory, especially one I cannot even remember, is going to spoil my day."

"If you're sure. You can hide under the covers of my bed later," Viggo said, smiling in return. "And I do want photographs of you here."

"Then we will stay... for a while at least." He looked and felt more at ease, but made no move to leave Viggo's embrace. "That was really strange, you know."

"On the bright side, I got to give you this really long hug," Viggo said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's true. I- I don't get a whole lot of hugs anymore."

Viggo struggled to find some sort of answer to that and then tightened his grip a little, thinking that was the best answer.

Elijah sighed, a pleasant little sound, resting his head against Viggo's shoulder and soaking in the affection of the embrace.

Digging out another cookie, Viggo broke off a piece and held it up to be eaten. "Cookies and hugs are sure cures."

Elijah took the cookie, chewing it slowly, before nodding. "Yes, they are very nice... comfort for the body and soul.," Gazing into Viggo's eyes deeply, Elijah looked almost embarrassed as he said softly, "Thank you, Viggo."

"Anytime," Viggo said sincerely.

Elijah smiled, pressing a very soft kiss to Viggo's cheek. "You're a good person, Viggo. I- I hope I don't take advantage of you."

"How strange for you to say that," Viggo said, "I worry that I do the same to you."

"How on earth could you take advantage of me Viggo? I don't have anything for someone to advantage themselves with!"

"You have a most precious thing for someone to abuse," Viggo countered softly, "you."

Elijah shook his head. "You say the silliest things."

"Do you feel up to taking a few more photographs? We can't linger much longer. It will get cold as the sun sets." Viggo tilted his head, finally asking, "Why was that silly?"

"Because it was... anyway... I can take care of myself- I have for years. And sure about the pictures... what do you want to photograph?"

"Just you and the background," Viggo said, jerking his chin toward the vista, which was glowing even more in the fading sunlight. He gently pulled away, getting his camera ready again. " Just choose a place to stand or sit or lie- whatever feels natural to you. This is about nature, so what feels comfortable is best."

Elijah nodded, looking around thoughtfully, before he got up and headed over to a tree that sat at the very top of the hill. If you stood at a certain angle it's branches framed the view. He climbed up into the lower branches, looked back at Viggo, swung his legs and smiled. "This feels good."

Following after him a certain number of paces, Viggo knelt down and took a roll of photographs. He changed views, assuming strange positions to get his model from every angle. The sun sank below the line of trees to the West before he finally set aside his camera and said, "That was perfect. Thank you. Now, we better hurry back before it gets dark and cold."

Elijah nodded and looked at the ground, considering jumping down.

Viggo walked over to stand beneath the branch, setting his pack aside. "Jump! I'll catch you."

It was all the encouragement Elijah needed, and he jumped, falling the short distance into Viggo's arms with a wild laugh.

Catching him easily, Viggo twirled him before setting him safely on the ground with an echoing laugh. "Let's hurry back. I have a sudden wild desire to taste your chicken." He slung the pack over his shoulder and reached instantly for a small hand.

"Ohh! I almost forgot!" Elijah grinned, taking Viggo's hand and following his lead as they started back. "It will take a little while to cook.; I hope that's okay. It has to simmer in the sauce for a bit."

"No, that's fine. More time to get a fire going, curl up in front of it and doze for a while before dinner. I can live with that." They practically ran down the path. Viggo was careful not to drag the smaller man along."

Elijah panted lightly as he did his best to keep up with Viggo. He resisted the desire to giggle, knowing he needed the air. "Why are we running? Are we afraid the cabin is going to disappear with the sun?"

Viggo screeched to a halt, nearly tripping over his own feet and sprawling into a tree. "Oh, sorry. I thought it was a good way to get there fast and keep warm." H e shook himself a little and began to walk very slowly, almost like a snail.

"You know... you're kinda sensitive... I did not mind... it just struck me as funny, and I was wondering why." Elijah tightened his grip on Viggo's hand and used it to tug on his arm, as he started speeding back up. "Come on... warm is a very good idea!!"

"I'm an artist, I'm supposed to be sensitive," Viggo protested, skipping along easily. "Its a part of the aura, the- the mystique... you know, a part of the glamorous lifestyle." Viggo nodded emphatically, neatly pulling them both in a circle.

"The glamorous lifestyle? Well, from what I've seen" -Elijah giggled- "when you start living the glamour again, please let me know so I can tell it apart from the rest, okay?" He grinned up at Viggo, before saying suddenly, "I like you."

"Good," Viggo said, walking them along toward the cabin again. "I was hoping you might. As for the glamorous lifestyle, well... I'm supposed to live one, but I really don't know how. Maybe it's my lack of fashion sense?"

"I don't know that word... fashion? What does it mean?"

"Something about clothes," Viggo said. "They're supposed to match colors... or clash in a sexy way... or be low cut... something..." He pantomimed a huge, idiotic grin.

Elijah just shook his head, looking baffled. "Why bother?" He managed to make it sound like he cared nothing for appearance, even though they both knew his profession demanded the right image.

"In my case, it would be a sad waste of money. If fashion came up and took a chunk out of my ass with its teeth, I still would end up dressing like a sideshow freak." He shrugged expansively, as they emerged back into the clearing near the cabin. By this time, the shadows had fallen everywhere, and only a dim outline of the building appeared in the gloom. "Just in time."

As the darkness grew around them, Elijah sped up, making for the cabin. "It's dark... isn't it?"

"Yes." Viggo stopped and looked up toward the sky. "Here, you can actually see the stars. T hank the Gods." He blew a lazy breath in the air, watching the vapor puff away from his lips.

"Um..." Elijah sped up even more, making for where he remembered the door was unable to see it in the darkness. "Um... lets get inside... it's- er- it's a little cold." He glanced around as if expecting someone to jump out at them.

Puzzled, Viggo ambled after him, easily finding the door and opening it. "I'll start some hot chocolate and then a fire for you, Monkey. We do not have to get up early tomorrow, so we might as well warm up before starting dinner." He placed a warm hand on the center of his model's back, rubbing in a gentle circle.

Elijah visibly relaxed when the door closed, shutting the night out. "Um... Do you mind if I get a shower before I cook? I have leaves and stuff all over me and don't think they would go with dinner."

"Whatever you want, but you better borrow my robe or you'll catch a cold. I'll go get it for you." He headed into the darkened hallway. A moment later, he remerged with a large, plaid, fuzzy robe. "Here you are. I'll go see to the fire."

Elijah gave Viggo a big, happy smile. "Thank you." He gathered his things from the bedroom and then headed for the bathroom and a long hot shower.

Kneeling by the grate, Viggo arranged another careful pile of wood. He struck a long match and lit the dry ends until a comfortable blaze filled the room with soft light. Instead of hopping into one of his chairs, he stretched out on the woolly rug in front of the fireplace to watch the flame instead, losing himself in the quiet crackling and orange glow.

About twenty minutes later, Elijah came into the living room. His cheeks flamed pink from his long hot shower, scrubbed clean from head to toe, Viggo's robe over his PJs, and a large smile on his face. Bright eyes landed on Viggo and did not look away as Elijah walked over to the fire. "That was soooooooooooo good. But... um... I may have used up all the hot water."

Yawning, Viggo patted the rug in front of him. "No matter, I shall not be moving for quite some time. Here, join me, its really lovely right now."

"I'll get dinner cooking first... cause it's going to take an hour and while its cooking, you can tell me stories by the fire, if- if you want to."

"Do you want any help?" Viggo said, putting his arm under him to push himself into a sitting position. " And I am happy to tell you stories, if I can think of any to tell."

"I don't need help, but company is always welcome. It only takes about ten minutes to prepare, so if you don't want to get up, it's all right." Elijah gave Viggo a hopeful smile,wanting his companionship.

"Oh, I think I can pry myself away from this fire for ten minutes," Viggo grunted, hoisting himself up. "Show me how to make your famous chicken."

They walked into the kitchen together. Elijah headed to the fridge to get the bird, and Viggo put on a kettle, before opening the cupboard to get out the hot chocolate.

"Want marshmallows or is that a stupid question?" Viggo asked, pulling out the bag and waving it around.

"Can we save them for later? And um... toast them in the fire?" Elijah gave Viggo his very best appealing look. His hands continued rubbing spices into the chicken skin, before prepping the pan.

"How about we make Smores with them?" Viggo asked. He dropped a few into his cup anyway, loving the extra sugary goodness. "I have some crackers and chocolate around here."

"Sounds like the perfect plan." Elijah licked his lips, smiling, He slid the completed chicken into the oven.

The water began to boil noisily, and Viggo poured the hot water into their mugs. He handed Elijah his cup and then took his own, before leading his guest back out into the living room.

"This is cozy... that's the word, cozy!" Elijah declared.

Agreeing silently with a warm smile, Viggo curled back up on the shag rug, releasing the smaller hand as he did. He patted the rug in invitation again, before resting his head back on one arm to watch the flames. "Stories, you said."

Joining Viggo on the rug, Elijah arranged himself with his head resting on Viggo's thigh, so he could see Viggo's face. "Yes, tell me about... the wildest moment of your life."

Unconsciously, Viggo lifted a hand to touch the scar on his lips. "There were a lot of them, when I was younger. I used to drink a lot and pull wild, stupid stunts that I only half remembered the next day. Once, I woke up in the hospital with ten stitches in my lip and a tetanus shot in my ass."

"Ouch!" Elijah reached up to touch the scar as well, shaking his head. "But... umm... that wasn't what I meant. I mean... the thing that you look back at and realize your heart never beat that fast before or since."

Viggo pressed a tiny kiss to the small fingers. "When I saw Henry born," Viggo said without hesitation. "Knowing that I was part of the creation of that tiny spark of life... I felt like I was going to faint, I felt like running up to the rooftop and yelling to the world... I felt like my heart was too big to fit in my chest anymore and might burst out."

"Wow..." Elijah's eyes reflected the light of the fire back up at Viggo. "That- that sounds amazing. I- I wish I could know what it feels like."

"Love is like that, too," Viggo said, "though it often sneaks up on you, instead of hitting you all at once like that. Your heart swells slowly, so you barely notice, until one day, you wake up with this sweet ache that feels like nothing else." He smiled into the flames. "And then you know."

"Love sound so dangerous. It- It's so powerful... so all controlling and insane. I- I wonder sometimes if we wouldn't be better without it. But... when it's going well... I'm told there is nothing like it."

"What would life be worth without it?" Viggo asked. His face twisted a little, wry in expression. "I could waste your time with sentimental postcard sayings and trite poetry, but the truth is- love hurts, and its worth it. I'm glad I experienced love, even though it didn't work out in the end. I hope you find somebody to love you, too."

"Not a lot of people can love a whore, Viggo... but, thank you." There was a little bitterness in Elijah's voice, but there was more sorrow and loneliness.

Viggo rubbed his side, trying to ease the loneliness with a friendly touch. "Most of the time, I don't even remember you are one,."

Elijah patted Viggo's hand, smiling slightly, but not saying anything.

"I don't think my first attempt at storytelling worked out too well," Viggo said finally in a deeper tone than normal. He wrapped his fingers around one of the small hands of his model and asked, "Do you want me to try again?"

Elijah shifted his hand slightly so he could twine his fingers with Viggo's. "I liked the story, Viggo. I'd love another one- tell me something about Henry growing up?"

Viggo paused for a brief moment and then smiled. "I nearly panicked the first time he announced he liked a girl. It was fifth grade, and he came home with his homework and his little green backpack and told me very calmly that there was this girl in his class named Becky and she had very pretty blonde hair, and I remember thinking that it might be best if the world opened up beneath me and swallowed me whole right then and there."

"Why?" Elijah smiled, eyes drifting closed as he tried to picture it- a younger looking Viggo, a little boy who looked, probably too much, like his father, carrying a green back pack and telling him about Becky.

"As a parent, you always figure you have a bit longer before your child starts thinking about the other gender... or the same gender, in that way. It makes you feel old, not to mention clueless about how to actually broach the subject. I told him all about sex and at the end, he patted my leg and said, 'Dad, they teach that now in school.'"

Elijah burst into highly amused laughter, his while body shaking with the force. "P-p-p-poor-r V-v-v-Viggy."

"That's right, laugh at me," Viggo said with a mock frown. "After all my preparation to tell him about life, it turns out they do it for parents now in school. We have it easy," He set a hand on his model's flat stomach, gentle and unassuming.

Elijah gave a soft moan of pleasure at the soft touch, visibly relaxing into the rug, his head getting heavier on Viggo's leg.

"You going to fall asleep before dinner?" Viggo asked with a smile. "Am I that boring?"

"No... just relaxing..." He sighed again in pleasure before trying to explain, "Being touched on my stomach... it relaxes me... unless... well, sometimes it doesn't, but mostly it relaxes me."

"So you don't mind," Viggo said happily. "I'm glad. More stories, or are you ready for a nap?"

"Mind? No, I don't mind at all. If you really want to make me purr, rub softly... and please more stories. Tell me- tell me about your childhood?"

"My childhood," Viggo said, his fingers curling and uncurling to gently stimulate the skin on a flat abdomen, "was wonderful. We moved around a lot when I was little, so I spent a great deal of my childhood in South America, which is where I learned Spanish. We were like little gauchos, running around wild and riding horses. My parents were not big on discipline, so I grew up a bit rowdy, too."

"A bit?" Elijah let out a sleepy, contented laugh. "I bet you were a hell raiser!" He then sighed softly, making little soft noises of contentment.

"Yes, I could be, especially when I got drunk," Viggo said. "Though I held off 'til my teenage years for that stuff. Still, I turned out better than I deserved." He pushed up the material to actually stroke skin, feeling a bit emboldened by the happy responses.

Elijah moaned, a deep sound of pleasure at the touch, going completely boneless on the rug and Viggo. "I did not, you know... I was a good boy... all my life... played by all the rules, was respectful to my elders and all that shit... and look where I ended up... I think you did well."

Viggo shut his eyes, surprised by the sudden stab of pain in the irises that was tears and anger and shame at himself for speaking without thought. His fingers continued their gentle circling, even as he struggled to find an answer. Finally, he spoke in quiet dismay; "I don't have an answer for you, Monkey. I wish I did. I can only hope this may be the start of something better for you. You could be a model, you know."

"I did not say that to make you feel bad, Viggo! I- I was just commenting on how strangely things can work out sometimes... I did not mean to upset you." Elijah lifted his head to look up at Viggo, his expression earnest. "As for- for better things? I- I don't know, but its nice to dream about."

"You don't upset me, Monkey. You make me happy. Its life that upsets me sometimes." He maneuvered himself forward to rub his model's soft cheek with one, long, calloused finger. "I did not mean to ruin your relaxed mood either. And dreams are good, worth having and holding on to. Want to know what I dream?"

Elijah nuzzled the finger a little as he nodded. "Please!"

"I dream that someday, maybe long after I'm gone, some big art museum will have a show of my work," Viggo said with a very slight flush. "I'd like for just one moment to be shown in a place where Picasso or Ansel Adams or anybody whose work has been influential and meaningful once hung on display."

"I think that is a beautiful thing to dream, much more honorable than mine." Elijah sighed, moving without thought to swing around, laying his head on Viggo's shoulder. Their bodies pressed together full length, and Elijah let out a little hum of pleasure. "Want to know mine? It's not as nice..."

"Yes, I do," Viggo said, adjusting easily to conform to the shift in position. He wrapped his larger frame protectively around the smaller man and slid a hand back to caress his stomach.

"Making enough money so that I can buy my parent's house and kick them out." There was a distinctly bitter edge to Elijah's voice. "After all, my father always said turn about is fair play."

Viggo's eyebrows lifted, and he cast about for something to say. "They hurt you very badly, my poor Monkey." He leaned down and kissed his brow. "I don't blame you for being angry."

"I don't blame me either, even if I don't really like the emotions they bring out in me." He sighed, pressing into Viggo tighter, soaking in the comforting feeling. "Thank you, though. Its not really the nicest side of me, and I wouldn't blame you for reacting very differently."

Viggo wrapped both arms around the small frame in a tight hug, settling them both comfortably. "Everyone has a dark edge to them sometimes. I know I do, especially when I was younger. Having a child helped soothe most of that away." He rested his chin in soft hair and noted how very comfortable and right it felt to be holding the other man this way. The thought hit him unexpectedly, but caused nothing only a mild puzzlement mixed with a feeling of contentment.

Snuggling into Viggo, Elijah thought about Viggo's words much more than he needed to, using them to push away his questions about their wonderfully comfortable embrace. "Most people don't like realizing they have a dark streak, and hide it, pushing their fears away."

"Its futile," Viggo said. "Might as well acknowledge that we are less than perfect and try to deal with our demons. They come out to haunt us at some point... This is a very serious discussion for what was supposed to be a relaxing evening by the fire."

"It's ok... I don't get a whole lot of serious discussion. I mean... johns ain't hiring me for my conversation." He grinned with his face tucked into Viggo's shoulder. "But you are right, too serious. Tell me something else... anything you want."

"I've enjoyed the time I have spent with you these past few weeks more than I have enjoyed any art experience in a long, long time," Viggo said. He did not plan to say that, but when he opened his mouth, the words naturally emerged. "I want to know everything about you."

Elijah lifted his head, needing to look into Viggo's eyes and see that the other man meant it. Finding confirmation in Viggo's expression, Elijah beamed. "Thank you. I..." Shaking his head slightly to express his inability to find words, Elijah pressed a kiss to Viggo's cheek.

Sneaking his head to the right, Viggo pressed a soft kiss to even softer lips, as he had wanted to do that afternoon. He smiled in return. "Thank you, too."

"Your welcome... but for what?" Elijah licked his lips quickly, enjoying the faintest taste of Viggo he found on them.

"For being you," Viggo said with a soft huff of laughter. "Can I be any mushier?"

"I don't know... can you?" He giggled again, pressing his nose against Viggo's cheek. "I don't mind, if that was worrying you."

"Good," Viggo said, just as the timer rang. "Now, we have to move." He lifted his head and sniffed a little. "Though I think I detect a smell worth moving for."

"I need to make the rice... the chicken will be about twenty minutes..." Grinning at Viggo he semi- boasted, "And the smell is only going to get better." Brushing a kiss to Viggo's lips, Elijah got up out of Viggo's embrace (trying not to whimper at the loss), and headed for the kitchen.

Rolling up behind him, Viggo went to put on a CD. The sounds of sixties bluegrass soon filled the air softly, and Viggo started to set the table. He sang along with each song, obviously knowing them all. " What do we drink with your chicken?"

"Um... my parents always had wine,. but I don't really like it. What do you have?" He bustled around cooking the rice.

"We can stick with soda, if you like," Viggo said, setting out utensils. "Or milk."

"I'd recommend soda or juice... I don't think milk would work well with this." Once the rice was cooking without needing supervision, Elijah turned the light on in the oven and checked on the chicken. "Looks good."

"Soda then, since we have no juice." Viggo grabbed some Coke out of the fridge for each of them, setting it by their plates. "Anything else I can do to help?"

"Nope... another ten minutes at the very most, and you an attempt to choke down my cooking." Elijah's tone was completely teasing; it was clear he had no fears about his ability to cook this meal.

"Maybe I better break out the hard liquor then," Viggo teased back. He sat down and looked out the window at the darkness. "Feels like we're the last people in the world."

"The only people at least," Elijah agreed softly, walking over the table behind Viggo, draping his hands over Viggo's neck and leaning against him just lightly. "It's- it's not a bad feeling."

Reaching up, Viggo took one of those small hands into his own. "It just adds to the cozy feeling, I think. The sense that nobody is going to interrupt this moment, this feeling. "

"I'm all yours- what ya gonna do with me?" Elijah giggled softly, knowing that Viggo would not do what most would, what he was wished more and more Viggo would do. For the first time, he confessed to himself that he had fallen in lust... perhaps something more.

Viggo glanced up at him and smiled sweetly. "I was thinking I might just enjoy your company and your chicken, before curling back up with you in front of a fire and falling asleep there."

Elijah sighed: Viggo's kindness complicated Elijah's feelings. He treated Elijah better than anyone he knew before. A sudden gust of wind drowned out his soft sigh, and Elijah replied, "Sounds lovely." He patted Viggo's chest with his free hand, the fingers of the other curling around Viggo's.

"Good." Viggo's fingers squeezed against the smaller ones again and then he grinned. "Oh, and I will subject you to Wagner."

"Wagner? What's- who's that?" Elijah leaned over just a little more, resting his chin on Viggo's head.

"A composer. You've never heard any Wagner?" He shook his head, gently so as not to disturb the chin resting in his hair. "This must and shall be remedied. Comfortable up there, by the way?"

"Um... no, I don't think I have. Is it classical music? I don't often listen to classical... and yes, thank you, quite comfortable." Elijah smiled, patting Viggo's chest before straightening and heading to the oven when the timer rang.

"I feel like an old husband again," Viggo said, swinging around to watch the other man cook. "This is a very domestic scene, after all. And yes, Wagner is classical. You'll probably recognize some of the music once I put it on. I plan to start with the hour long love theme from Tristan and Isolde. It' the epitome of the expression of longing, and they only find their happiness in death."

"How depressing!" Elijah shook his head, taking the cooked chicken out of the oven, moving it into the serving dish he'd found before, pouring the juices over the top and carrying it to the table. He then returned to do the same with the rice, smiling at Viggo as he sat down. "Do you want to serve?"

"No, its your meal, I think you should do the honors," Viggo said. "Besides, I might drool all over it." He licked his lips playfully at the sight and smell of the chicken. "And it's not depressing, its beautiful. Their love lasts forever- death cannot change that. And in death, they can be together as they never can in life."

"I think being together in life would be much better honestly!" Elijah stood again and started serving them both. "White or dark meat Vig?"

"White, please," Viggo said. "I cannot wait to try it."

Viggo was served breast meat, while Elijah went for a leg and thigh. Handing Viggo his plate, Elijah sat again, and watched Viggo, waiting for his reaction.

Viggo made a big show of cutting himself a piece, chewing it slowly and looking thoughtful, before he grinned and said, "You're hired. You can make this for me anytime. Its damned good, Monkey."

Elijah's grin could have lit up the whole cabin. "Monkey did good!" He giggled at himself before continuing, "I'm really glad you like it, Vig." He took his first mouthful, giving a happy little moan.

"Monkey did good," Viggo agreed, favoring him with the brightest, most caring smile in his repertoire.

Elijah could not seem to stop smiling, even while he was chewing. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it... and I'll cook it for you any time you like."

"You shouldn't say things like that," Viggo said. "I might take you up on the offer."

"I don't say things I don't mean."

"Then you're welcome to come over anytime and cook dinner for me... or share dinner with me," Viggo said. He dug into his chicken in earnest.

"I might- I might take you up on the offer, I hope you know that."

"I hope you do," Viggo said with a warm smile. He paused for a moment and then added, "You're welcome anytime, Monkey. For whatever reason."

Elijah drew in a ragged breath, looking at Viggo with eyes darkened with emotion. "Don't say that, even if it's true, Viggo. You- you've been very good to me."

"Why can't I say it then?" Viggo asked, his head tilted slightly to the left in puzzlement. "I trust you."

"You shouldn't... not this much! I'm not as good a person as you seem to think... and some of the people I know... I work with, they are very bad people. You don't need that kind of thing in your life, Viggo!"

"And would you bring them into my life, Monkey? Would you want them there?" Viggo asked, spearing another piece of chicken.

"Never! I would never bring them near you. I just... they- they don't always take no for an answer. Hell, they don't always ask." He looked more than a little lost.

"Then maybe you need me," Viggo said, hoping he did not sound arrogant. "At least, a place to go when you need to get away from people who won't take no for an answer. Your secret... ours."

"I- I just don't want to bring something bad down on you, Viggo. I'd never be able to live with myself if you got hurt 'cause of me."

"I may not know a lot about your life, Monkey, but I'm not a child, nor am I helpless. You're worth the risk to me," Viggo said, setting down his fork so he could gesture with his hands better.

"The really frightening thing is, I think you believe that, Viggo, I really do..." Elijah shook his head, "You-" His voice broke a little, and he cleared his throat before starting again, "You are a very good man, Viggo."

Viggo let the conversation lapse, as they ate, feeling somehow warmer for it all. He polished off three helpings of chicken, another way of proving his love for the cooking. Eventually, he stood, taking his plate and carrying it to the sink. On the way, he paused to press a kiss to the top of unruly black hair. "That was yummy. Thank you for sharing."

"Your very welcome..." Elijah finished off his last mouthful and stood as well, taking his plate to the sink and then returning to the table to clear it off. "Do you have any Tupperware to put the leftovers, what little there are, into?"

"Yes, I feel ashamed, but I do have Tupperware in my cupboard. There should be one big enough for the rest of the bird." He pointed, as he began to do the dishes by hand, humming under his breath.

Elijah found what he needed, putting the leftovers in the fridge before turning to watch Viggo. Elijah frowned, trying to work out why Viggo looked so odd washing the dishes before realizing there was a dishwasher. "Viggo? Why are you doing that... there's a dishwasher right? Oh... is it broken?"

"No, I just wanted to feel the suds on my hands right now," Viggo said with a chuckle. "I know that sounds odd, but I'm a very tactile person." He placed dishes in the rack as he washed them one by one.

"You never had dishes as your punishment chore at home, did you?" Elijah picked up a dishcloth and started drying the clean dishes.

"No, not really. Mucking out stalls was more my parent's idea of punishment. Funny thing, I rather like doing that, too." He shook his head at himself and kept washing.

"It sounds smelly... I hated dishes before it became a punishment, and once it was, I just loathed it. Still do to be honest."

"As I wash my dishes, I'll be following a plan, 'til I see the brightness in every pot and pan. I am sure this point of view will ease the daily grind, so I keep repeating in my mind... look for the silver lining," Viggo sang and then stopped with a slightly silly look. "Stop me when I start to go off like that."

Elijah listened with an amused expression. "Don't stop! It's funny! And you have a very nice voice, better than mine by far. Sing something else? Please?" Elijah gave Viggo a hopeful look.

"Funny?" Viggo looked at him with a slight pout. "Its not supposed to be a funny song."

"Not the song... you... the way you think, the way your mind works... its amusing to me."

"Oh..." Viggo thought that over and then nodded. "It's very strange up here in my head, but I'm used to it." He took a few more seconds of silently washing dishes before he sang again, "You are the promised kiss of springtime that makes the lonely winter seem long. You are the breathless hush of evening that trembled on the brink of a lovely song. You are the angel glow that lights the star, the dearest things that I know are what you are. Someday, my happy arms will hold you and someday, I'll know that moment divine, when all the things you are, are mine."

Elijah watched Viggo and imagining that Viggo sang to him, for him... that Viggo felt the same way about him He sighed deeply, a mixed sound of pleasure and longing. "You really do have a nice voice, Viggo."

Viggo smiled and gave a small shrug, the barest lift of his shoulders. "Thank you, Monkey. I like to sing, but more often I enjoy goofing with the lyrics and sounds, until a song is more like a cacophony than a song. But right now, I feel like giving a song its due and just... letting it be."

"A cacophony huh? You are a man of strange twists I'll give you that..." Elijah grinned before he started drying and putting away the dishes again. "Do you have a favorite song?"

"No, I'm never able to settle on one," Viggo said, drying off his hands. "I keep listening to new songs and every month, I decide upon a new favorite. I must have hundreds of favorites by now. How about you, Monkey?"

"More, probably thousands of favorites... although, I do like several groups or artist more than others." Putting the last dish away, Elijah asked almost shyly, "The rug?"

"I'll stoke the fire up a bit more, too," Viggo said, wondering at the sudden shy expression. He turned off the kitchen light, leaving only the glow from the fire to light the cabin. For a moment, he paused by the switch, staring with glittering eyes at the form of his model, flickering in the soft glow.

Elijah followed Viggo out of the kitchen and walked over to the rug, saying softly, "Don't turn the light on, please. The- the fire is so pretty."

"I agree," Viggo whispered. He added some sticks to the flame, poking it back into full, rich flame. Finally satisfied, he stretched out on the rug and waited.

Elijah hesitated for a bare moment before he lay down, stretching along Viggo's side, not quite touching, but clearly seeking the embrace they shared before dinner.

Wondering a little again at the sudden timidity of his model, Viggo wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to lie pressed chest to chest. "All right?" he asked in his softest voice, feeling like he was soothing a nervous animal.

Elijah snuggled into Viggo right away, dispelling any concerns Viggo might have that Elijah was not right were he wanted to be. "Perfect... thank you."

"It is nice to have somebody to cuddle with on a cold night," Viggo said. "I'd almost forgotten."

"Well that's just not allowed!" Elijah snuggled even closer, Viggo's words helping to restore his confidence. "II rather like it myself." The last few words were spoken into Viggo's shoulder.

"Good," Viggo said and then chuckled. "In the rush to get resettled, I forgot the Wagner. I must be getting old."

"I think you wanted to listen to a different music, the music of the fire... the sounds and smells of flame."

"Poetic, my Monkey," Viggo said with a smile. "It is nice to listen to the sounds of the fire and our breathing. Enthralling, even."

Elijah could think of other noises he would not mind hearing, like Viggo moaning in the pleasure he gave him, but he dared not say anything, sure he would fuck everything up. "I have my moments."

As if to let it sink into them fully, Viggo fell silent for several moments, just listening. Eventually, he said, "Are you going to continue my interrogation?"

Elijah laughed at the question, his breath brushing against Viggo's skin. "Seeing you put it that way... what's your favorite flavor?"

"Hot and sour soup," Viggo replied without a moment's pause. "There's something about how the flavor explodes on your taste buds and then burns there for several moments afterward." He nuzzled soft hair without thinking.

Elijah had to fight the desire, the need, to press a kiss to the tanned skin so close to his lips, closing his eyes to help fight off the temptation. Keeping them closed, he asked, "Favorite color?"

"The blue of your eyes," Viggo said and then shivered slightly at the response. "It used to be forest green..."

Elijah felt his face flame and hid it, pressing into the curve of Viggo's neck. His cheek flushed against Viggo's skin, almost burning it. His mouth moved, but the words were too muffled for Viggo to understand.

Feeling the evidence of a blush warming his skin, Viggo said, "They're hypnotic. I look into them and feel like I could fall in there and be happily lost forever. There's so much going on in those eyes..." He tightened his arms in a brief hug. "And I could not hear what you just said."

Elijah shook his head, burrowing as deeply into Viggo as he could. His blush managed to increase at the complimentary words. He could not answer for blushing so much, but inside, under the embarrassment, existed an intense feeling of pleasure.

Cradling him, Viggo rubbed his back and side with firm fingers, trying to ease the small shivers he felt there. "Does my answer displease you?"

"No!" It was perhaps the one question sure to break through Elijah's embarrassment. "Not at all! I like it a lot... just makes me a little blushy. Sorry."

"I like you blushy," Viggo said. Impulsively, he moved their heads so he could rub his nose against his model's. "Anything more you want to know?"

"I want to know everything." Elijah rubbed his nose back against Viggo's, enjoying the thought that he was giving Viggo kisses of some kind. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Biting back several answers to that question, Viggo said finally, "I got the idea to photograph a prostitute a long time ago. No matter how often I dismissed the notion, it kept returning, until it became a compulsion, something I had to do. And then I went and looked over the women first, but none of them seemed right to me. Eventually, I went to where I first met you... and its funny, what I felt when I first saw you standing there under those streetlights... I knew you were beautiful and captivating and perfect for everything I had in mind, but it was more than that... there was some part of me that said, 'there you are.' Does that make any sense?"

Lifting his head so he could study Viggo's expression, Elijah nodded somberly. "Yes, it makes a lot of sense. Its like I know you, even though I don't." He thought for a long time, before saying softly, "We've known each other before."

"That's an interesting idea," Viggo said, smoothing back a soft wisps of hair from around a blue eye. "Does it frighten you?"

"Maybe it should, but no, it doesn't... 'Cause we're going to meet again, after this life."

"After this life?" Viggo asked. "What about during this life?"

"We- we take whatever joy we can find and savor the moments, for they can never come again." Intense blue eyes bored into Viggo, as if looking into his very soul.

Viggo gazed back at him, wondering what the other man saw in his eyes. He tried to gauge the emotions that swirled through the blue eyes in front of him. Something jolted through his system, brief and shocking, like an electric cattle prod suddenly applied to his spine. Gasping once in surprise, he leaned forward to press his forehead tight to his model's. "I am. Promise."

"And so am I. I will treasure every moment here with you, for they are moments that I have no equal to in my memories." Elijah's words were a vow, not a statement.

"I'm glad I could give you such memories," Viggo said with equal earnestly. He bit back a smile, feeling silly and a bit vulnerable. Unsure what to do, he pressed a kiss to the small mouth before his.

Elijah sighed almost blissfully, rubbing his lips lightly against Viggo, soft skin caressing lightly for long moments.

The fire snapped suddenly, and Viggo started, pulling his mouth away. "Oh. What time is it anyway?" He glanced up at the wall clock and sighed. "It's getting late."

"Is it? I didn't notice..." Elijah looked away, not wanting to show the desire in his eyes or the pang he felt when Viggo pulled away. "Are you tired?"

"No, not really, but we have a long drive back tomorrow." The instant Viggo spoke the words, they seemed to thud dully in his ears. He did not want to take his Monkey back to his job, walking the streets for johns. Everything in him screamed against the idea. "Of course, we could postpone going back..."

Elijah's smile returned at Viggo's suggestion, and he looked back at Viggo. "Don't you have things you need to do?"

"I do not have a formal sitting until the middle of the week, thankfully," Viggo said with a sigh. "They may bring in the money, but they drain an artist's soul, too."

"Is a formal sitting anything like when I was sitting on the dolphin?" Elijah asked with a thread of laughter in his voice.

"No, it's all very well thought out in advance with all the props set up. Its usually a wedding photo or a holiday photo or some other rather stolid and boring affair." Viggo nuzzled the laughter, encouraging more.

Elijah gave Viggo a mock offended look. "Are you saying you did not plan my pictures out ahead of time? I'm insulted!"

"I had notions of what I wanted, but I let you dictate how they would work," Viggo said softly, responding to the question with all seriousness. "I did not need a formal pose, a certain angle, the exact props... it always comes down to you."

"To me?" Elijah tilted his head to the side and looked curious. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do," Viggo said, surprised by the surprise of his model.

Elijah did not respond directly to Viggo's answer, just said softly, "I- I would like to stay longer, if you want to."

"Then we will," Viggo said with a deep inner sigh of relief. "We can go see the waterfalls tomorrow, if you like. They are lovely this time of year, gushing over with water."

"Sounds lovely. Um... Can I do some washing tomorrow 'cause I only brought two clean sets of clothes." He looked questioningly at Viggo, even though he was sure it would be fine.

"Of course, or you can borrow some of my son's pants and one of my shirts. I am sure they would fit you fine, though my shirt may be a little big." He teasingly wrapped a hand around a smaller arm as if to prove the difference in size.

"Well, not all of us are oversized... anyone ever tell you that good things come in small packages?"

"I suppose that makes me one of the not so good things," Viggo said sadly, considering his size with a small frown. He sighed deeply, as if heart sore.

"Maybe you're one of the exceptions that prove the rule?" Elijah gave Viggo a very encouraging smile.

"No, I fear I'm just one of the big oafs of the world," Viggo said resignedly.

"Monkey does not agree. Monkey says Viggo is a good thing. So it is spoken, so it shall be."

Viggo laughed a little and bowed his head in deference. "All hail the great and wise Monkey."

"You had better believe it!" Elijah gave a solemn nod. "The Monkey will accept your thanks between three pm and two seconds after three pm tomorrow.

"What is appropriate thanks for the great Monkey?" Viggo asked, sounding worshipful. "Especially given my short time span to express my deep gratitude."

"I think some of that cocoa you served me this morning. I believe the Monkey would like that just as much." Elijah did his best to fight of his giggles, managing to keep his voice fairly serious.

"Shall I dump it down Monkey's throat in my two seconds of prayer time?" Viggo asked, his voice beginning to fill with delight at this ridiculous conversation.

"No, you may offer it to the Monkey's vessel in this world." Elijah's eyes danced, showing the amusement he kept off his face and out of his voice.

"With or without marshmallows?" Viggo asked. "I want to get this right for the Monkey who finds me good the way I am despite being a large oaf."

At Viggo's last comment, Elijah's control was hard pressed, but he managed to keep himself together. "The Monkey is truly great... and marshmallows are perfectly acceptable!"

"Marshmallows shall be added for the deity. Does the Monkey prefer the blue mug or the green one? And shall I carry this mug on a silver platter or a silk cushion?" Viggo kept going, wanting to see the other man dissolve in laughter.

Viggo's second question helped Elijah control himself as he responded to just that, saying, "Your hands are all that are needed. Their use shows more caring than any platter in existence.

Viggo let go to lift his hands and regard them. "Perhaps I should anoint them in some special oils."

Elijah shook his head,, capturing Viggo's wrist and bending until he could press a kiss to each of Viggo's palms, but his words returned to the teasing, "Only Monkey-juice or your own life essence will do."

Two eyebrows attempted to jump off Viggo's forehead and make a dash for freedom. "I better time myself carefully then, if I'm going to get my essence and the hot chocolate ready at the same time..."

Elijah burst into laughter, falling against Viggo.

Relaxing happily, Viggo laughed with him, his body's shaking rocking them both. "Monkey juice?" he gasped between laughs. "That was not fair play!"

"Who said I had to play fair? There are no rules about that!"

"Brat." Viggo grinned and shook his head, about to say more, but the clock began to strike. When the twelve bells faded away, Viggo said, "Time for all Monkeys, Oafs and otherwise to head to bed."

"Awwwwwww... fun's over?" Elijah looked very sadly down at Viggo.

"'Til later today," Viggo said, "when we get to start the fun all over again."

"More fun for monkey? Okay.. That's okay..." He stood slowly, reluctant to put distance between their bodies. "Thank you for tonight's fun, Viggo."

"Shall I tuck you into bed?" Viggo asked, only half teasing. He closed the grate on the fireplace, allowing it to burn out slowly.

"You can if you want to, Viggo, but I think I'll survive if you don't." Elijah smiled and offered Viggo his hand. When Viggo took it, he started walking slowly toward their bedrooms.

"I wanted to," Viggo said, sounding a little melancholy about the reply, "but whatever makes you happy."

"If you want to, I'd like you too." Elijah led Viggo to his room, undressing down to his boxers before pulling the covers on the bed back and getting into it.

Viggo offered him his pajamas, which lay near the pillow. "You will need these; its still very cold."

Elijah took them and glanced at Viggo before turning away, not sure whose modesty he was trying to protect, as he slipped out of his boxers and into the pjs.

Viggo smoothed the covers until the other man settled beneath them, now clad in his pajamas. "Good night, my Monkey." He tucked the covers firmly into the bed frame, before leaning over to kiss a soft cheek. "Call me if you need me. I had a lovely day with you."

"I will, and so did I... a very good day." Elijah turned onto his side, so he could watch Viggo leave. "Good night."

Viggo trailed off into the darkness with a little wave. He dug out his own sleep wear, crawled into them and then dove into the bed with a thump. Into the still night, he called out, "Good night, Mrs. Calabash, wherever you are," and then shut his eyes to sleep.  
**********


	6. Love

Elijah fell asleep easily, his mind and body tired, in the happy way of having a good day with good company. He expected nothing but good dreams that night. He was wrong. The memory that had troubled him for those few moments earlier broke through defenses so deep, Elijah did not even know they were there.

His dreams were fragmented images, starting with the same one he had seen before. But there were several other images of himself, always from the perspective of staring into his own eyes, and unable to see who was hurting him. Pain and fear grew in his dreams, and it translated to his physical body. Just a little at first, as he tossed on the bed, a soft whimper sounding every now and again. Soon, Elijah thrashed and cried, his body acting out the memories and emotions from his dream.

Viggo woke up suddenly, body and mind alert and tense. For a moment, he had no idea what woke him-- the cabin seemed still and silent as ever. And then a small cry broke the night air, sending a chill up Viggo's spine to tremble his shoulders. He threw off the covers without thinking, plunging into the cold air and hurrying down the hall toward the other bedroom.

He entered and peered through the darkness, aware of the bed creaking and thudding the floor as if its occupant were deliberately trying to smash it. Hands in front of him, he sought and finally found the thrashing man, pulling him out of the covers and into his arms. "Wake up," he said, gently into an ear. "You're dreaming, Monkey. It's not real. You need to wake up for me. You're all right, nobody is going to hurt you. Wake up."

Elijah continued to thrash in Viggo's arms, mind awash with disconnected images that flooded him with fear, blocking out the comfort of Viggo's presence. Finally, the soft soothing voice broke through, and Elijah woke in tears, crying and clinging to Viggo.

"Shhh," Viggo soothed, rubbing his model's small back with a large, warm hand. "You're safe now. I've got you. I'm not letting go. Everything will be all right." He picked him up and carried him to the other room, sitting on that bed and wrapping a large quilt around them both. He kissed away a few tears.

Elijah curled into Viggo trustingly, soaking up his comfort, kind works and affection like a starving animal offered food for the first time, and let the tears flow, scalding his cheeks.

Viggo whispered soft little words in his ears and held him tightly, but lovingly, at the same time. He pressed kisses to a warm brow and cheeks stained with salt water.

Elijah could not seem to get control of the tears, his feelings of pain and sorrow overwhelming him. All he could do was cling to Viggo and let it out, his body shaking with the force.

Somewhat stunned by this sudden burst of emotion, Viggo let the smaller man cling to him, even when the grip turned painful. Nothing seemed to help calm the storm of tears, so Viggo just hung on and waited for them to run their course. He wondered how long they had been in coming.

With the abruptness of a slammed door Elijah's tears stopped, although his body still shook with the emotions. He took a deep shuddering breath, lifting his head, eyes red and swollen from his crying, to look at Viggo, his confusion plain to see.

Rubbing away one of the last tears, Viggo whispered, "My poor Monkey. What happened?"

"I- I had a bad dream?" Elijah knew the description did not describe what had happened, what he had felt and experienced, but he did not know hot to describe what had happened.

"Do you want to share it with me?" Viggo asked in his gentlest voice. He pulled the covers more snugly around them both, paying particular attention to make sure his model was well covered.

"I..." Elijah was torn, he needed to let it out, but he was not sure he could talk about his dream. The images were burrowing back into the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, going back to hiding. "I don't know if I can."

"All right." Viggo pressed a kiss exactly in the middle of his forehead. "If you ever want to tell me, you know I will be here for you. Do you want anything? A drink, perhaps?"

"Don't- don't leave. Please." Elijah's already pale skin turned whiter at the thought of Viggo leaving him right then.

"No, of course not," Viggo said. He found a small hand and wrapped his fingers around the corresponding digits. "Do you want to sleep here with me for the rest of the night?"

Elijah nodded eagerly. "Please... I know you'll keep the bad dreams away."

"You are so sure of me," Viggo said, feeling himself flush very slightly in pleasure. "I hope you are right. When I heard you cry out... I hated hearing you in such pain and fear."

"I'm sorry for waking you." Elijah's voice was soft and a little ashamed.

"Please do not apologize," Viggo said. "It was not your fault. And I am glad I woke up and could help you. I am glad I was here for you..." He trailed off, the sincere note in his voice surprising even himself.

Elijah searched Viggo's eyes for a long time, before he leaned forward, pressed their bodies together and laid his cheek against Viggo's, whispering "Thank you" several times.

Viggo laid back, adjusting so the smaller body lay completely over his own. He cradled his model in strong arms, settling the covers around them warmly. "Comfortable?"

"Elijah." It was the softest whisper, perhaps too soft for Viggo to hear, even though Elijah's mouth was hardly a few inches from Viggo's ear.

For a moment, Viggo narrowed his eyes, his face wrinkled in confusion. Then as if the sun suddenly dawned somewhere deep inside him, his face and eyes lit up from within. "Elijah," he whispered back, savoring the taste of the name on his tongue.

Elijah's shivered, pressing closer, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He let the wonderful feeling of Viggo arms around him wash away his fear. "Its like I'm watching myself... staring into my own eyes... I'm in pain... I can feel it, see it on my face... there is someone behind me... hurting me."

Viggo swallowed hard, brushing Elijah's mussed hair with a slightly trembling hand. Images of who might be hurting the small, pale man in his arms caused a surge of protective anger and despair to wash over him in uncomfortable waves. He did not know what to say, how to respond, but he forced some words out of his mouth, "Was it more than a dream?"

"I- I don't know. I... it kinda feels like a memory. But I don't remember it... and... I'm looking at myself, how can I be looking at myself in a memory? I'm crying... crying and in pain... but, I'm looking at myself. It doesn't make sense." He started to get emotional again, as he probed the memories, trying to understand.

"Shhh," Viggo whispered, feeling Elijah tense and start to shiver a little. "Don't force it, Elijah. Whatever it is, you're safe now. You're safe with me."

"I just don't understand... I don't want to have another dream..." Elijah said plaintively, wriggling down Viggo's body enough to lay his cheek on Viggo's shoulder. He breathed deeply, trying to gather his control.

"I don't want you to feel so scared and sad," Viggo said in agreement. He strained his neck a little to see Elijah, looking down at him. "Sleep now. I'll keep watch over you. I promise. And... thank you... for your name."

Elijah closed his eyes and then opened them again as all he could see was his own tear streaked face. "You- you are welcome." Elijah stares into the room, almost completely blind in the darkness, but unwilling to venture back into his dream.

"You're not relaxing," Viggo said after a few moments. He moved around a little to get them even more comfortably situated. "Can I help you in any way?"

"I'm afraid to sleep. I know you'll keep me safe from anything out there, but can you protect me from my mind?" Elijah whispered in the dark.

"I don't know, Elijah," Viggo said, "but I can wake you before you get lost in the dreams. I can hold you and let you know you're safe, even when they scare you so terribly."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why do you care, Viggo? I'm just- just a whore, why do you care?" The question burned with the curiosity behind it. Elijah needed to know, right then and there.

"You're a person," Viggo said with quiet conviction. "You were a person to me that first night I pulled up and you sauntered over, so sure of yourself and what I wanted from you. And you've only become more to me since... sharing yourself, the real you, with me when you did not know me from any other john. Letting me drag you around to pose and coming up here with me. Being a whore, that doesn't matter to me, Elijah. You matter to me. You."

Elijah did not respond for a long time, letting the words work through his mind, and heart over and over until he nodded. "The world would be a better place if more people were like you, Viggo."

Chuckling, Viggo shook his head a little. "I trust too much. You told me that yourself, Elijah."

"Maybe if more people trusted, and people valued trust as they should..." Elijah sighed, nuzzling his face into Viggo's neck.

"Listen to you, Elijah... hear how you've changed." Viggo cupped the back of Elijah's head and tilted it up to press a kiss to his mouth. "Do you value trust?"

"I value yours."

"I won't break your trust, Elijah," Viggo promised. He gently refitted Elijah back against his neck and breathed deeply.

The sound was very soothing to Elijah, and he whispered softly, "My Viggo." His lips quirked into a smile as he closed his eyes, no longer afraid. "I believe you."

"Sleep now," Viggo said softly, feeling the smile against his neck, "and may your dreams be pleasant."

The only response was the sound of Elijah breathing, deepening slowly until it reached the rhythm of deep sleep.

Viggo kept himself awake for the next hour or so, ready to wake Elijah if the dreams returned, but eventually, he drifted off himself into a land of blue eyes and pale skin.  
**********

The sun's rays through the window cast light upon two sleeping figures buried under quilts on a large bed. Viggo cracked open one eye as the light spilled over his face and yawned. He checked on Elijah, still sprawled on top of him, and determined he was fast asleep. Despite their talk about hiking to the waterfalls, Viggo decided Elijah needed the rest and shut his eyes again.

When Elijah woke it was from a call he could not deny, and scrambling off Viggo, he made his way to the bathroom. When he came back, he snuggled into the warm sheets and the warmer Viggo, tucking his frigid toes under Viggo's knees.

Something freezing pressed to the back of his sensitive knees made Viggo yelp and wake up suddenly. He nearly took the quilts and covers with him to the floor, as he leaped away from the sensation. Untangling himself with careful precision, he peeked back over at Elijah. " You should warn a man before you do that."

Elijah giggled hard. "You squeal like a girl!" He curled up more, as the laughing got louder.

"I'll squeal you!" Viggo said. He leaped back up on the bed and started tickling Elijah mercilessly, his hands seeking out all sensitive areas they could find.

Squeals were the least sounds that Elijah made, wriggling and squirming under Viggo's relentless attack. "Uncleuncle! Please! No more, Vig!"

Viggo stopped and grinned in a very satisfied manner at Elijah. He rearranged the covers and pulled them back over himself and the still giggling Elijah. "Now, if you want to get warmer, I am ready for the freezing coldness of your toes. But next time, I'll make you wear socks."

Elijah took a deep breath before wriggling all ten toes and half of his now cold feet under Viggo's knees and purring at the warmth. "So warm... how do you stay so warm, Viggo?"

"Excess blubber," Viggo said succinctly. He winced slightly at the coldness, but reached down, nearly curling himself into a ball, to rub Elijah's feet until they warmed up.

"You're not overweight, Viggo!" Elijah shook his head, looking at Viggo rather seriously. "Not at all! Take it back!"

Surprised by his seriousness, Viggo grinned and kissed his nose. "I know. Maybe its because I burn it all off generating so much heat."

Elijah shook his head, lips turning up in a smile, as he wriggled his way deeply into the covers and into Viggo's embrace. "Like a full length hot water bottle you are... I like it a lot."

"A full length hot water bottle," Viggo said slowly, "just what I always aspired to be."

"I know, and I thank you... from the tips of my toes!" Elijah gave Viggo a bright smile.

Viggo nipped playfully at the smile, growling in mock anger. He gave up even faking being angry with the happy Elijah and just contented himself by snuggling. "So, I guess we're not going anywhere today."

"Were we meant to be going somewhere?" Elijah frowned ever so slightly, looking at Viggo before his lips formed an 'o' of remembrance. "The waterfalls?"

"Yes, but they will be there another day, Elijah," Viggo said. "I like your name. I like being able to call you by it. Its strange how such a small thing can give me such pleasure."

"Names hold power, whether people realize it or not. Immense power. Its a gesture of trust to give your name."

"Yes, they can," Viggo said after a moment. "I don't really think my name holds much power. I suppose that's because I believe that as long as I know who I am, it doesn't matter what other people think of me."

Elijah shook his head, "What if someone told you, someone you loved and trusted that your name was no longer yours? That it was gone, like last summer, never to return. Then you would realize the power of your name, Viggo."

"Did someone do that to you, Elijah?" Viggo asked, watching the blues eyes flicker with deep emotion.

Elijah shrugged, unable to answer, but his expression, the emotion of his gaze, gave Viggo his answer.

Viggo just held him close again and said, "You're going to make me burst, you know, putting so much trust in me."

"I don't mean to... I just... you make me feel... do you mean to?" Elijah asked softly, wondering if Viggo could do it deliberately.

"Do I mean to make you feel?" Viggo asked. "I never deliberately attempted to make you feel, Elijah, but I'm glad that I do. I wouldn't like to feel for you without an reciprocation, though I would."

"Reciprocation is better. I- I do... so you don't have to." He wondered suddenly if he was making sense.

"I know," Viggo said, touched by Elijah's fumbling attempts to tell him what he felt. "You always let me know, Elijah."

Elijah smiled rather shyly, pressing his nose to Viggo's neck and just lying there silently, air washing over Viggo's skin in the regular rhythm of Elijah's breaths.

Viggo deliberately blew a warm breath over Elijah's ear and thought about all the things they had said to each other over the course of the past few days. And then he considered what they had not said, what did not seem to need to be said. He began to sing a soft lullaby into the peaceful morning air.

Recognizing the song, Elijah started humming with Viggo, singing a few words before going back to humming, just enjoying the moment and the company.

"Have to put that album on later... if we ever get out of bed," Viggo said with a soft chuckle. "I'm not usually one for lounging in bed, but this is rather more comfortable than I'm used to."

"It's very comfortable... I don't normally get to do much lounging..."

"There are a lot of things you might not get to do normally that you can do with me," Viggo said.

"I am already, Viggo. Snuggling isn't normally on the list of my 'to do' activities."

"That needs immediate changing," Viggo declared. He snuggled even closer, inhaling the scent of Elijah's hair and skin.

Elijah gave a breathy little laugh, shaking his head, but snuggling just as close. "I think you're good for me."

"I hope so," Viggo said. "If I am, you might be willing to hang around."

"You want me to... that's one reason to... and it feels good, being around you, that's another reason to... but... I don't want to be a bad thing in your life. I don't want to cause problems..."

"I know," Viggo said and then he hesitated for a moment. "Elijah... would you consider being a model full time? Your pictures are good, more than good- brilliant. There are more commercial modeling jobs you can take. I could give you an introduction, but you would be the one who got the jobs. And I know you would get them."

Elijah opened his mouth to reply and then closed it again, as a shiver worked down his spine, pressing him closer to Viggo, as a powerful cold washed over his very bones.

"Elijah," Viggo asked, arms encircling the small frame, "did I say something wrong?"

"No. It... someone walked over my grave..." He rubbed his cheek against Viggo's chest. "I think that's the right way to describe it."

Swallowing hard, Viggo focused on the sensation of a soft cheek rubbing against his chest. Something about Elijah's words made him tremble for a moment, before he could shake it off again. "You don't have to answer now, or ever, Elijah. It was just as idea."

"I- I'll think about it." As soon as the words were out, he felt another shiver.

Viggo pressed little kisses to his cheeks, murmuring, "That's all I wanted."

"For me to think? You're going to be waiting a long time... I'm young... thinking is a pastime for the old. The old think about it, while the young are doing it..." Elijah deliberately teased Viggo, trying to break the very serious turn in the conversation.  
"Oh, so that's why I think more now," Viggo said with a slight frown. "I'm getting ancient. How boring for you I must be." He snorted once in derisive comment.

Elijah cocked his head to the side, a small, genuine smile on his mouth. "You are the least boring person I know, Viggo." And he brushed a very soft, almost loving, kiss over Viggo's lips.

Lifting his hand, Viggo caught Elijah's cheek and looked into the blue depths of his eyes for a long moment. He leaned forward slowly and kissed Elijah deeply and sweetly for a moment. "The old man thanks you."

Elijah whimpered, a soft, pleading sound deep in the back of his throat, as his body betrayed his overwhelming response to the tender kiss. Kissing was not something Elijah did often, and it had a power over him that was frightening in it's intensity. "Oh..."

"Do you mind my doing that?" Viggo asked sotto voice, though Elijah's response made him positive he did not. Still, he wanted to hear it in words. "May I kiss you again?"

Elijah could not find the words to answer and afraid that Viggo would take his silence for a no, replied with actions, leaning forward to kiss Viggo, softly, deeply, but without a great deal of experience.

Using his own knowledge, Viggo soothed the nerves he felt thrumming through Elijah. His tongue carefully insinuated itself into the smaller mouth, wrapping tenderly around its counterpart.

Elijah learned fast, and soon his tongue copied Viggo's, caressing with much more finesse. A few stray whimpers sounded, as Elijah pressed closer to Viggo, his arousal growing more and more obvious.

Viggo pulled away and stroked Elijah's face with his large calloused hands. "There are all these things I want to say to you, but they sound insipid and false to my ears. I want you to know that I'm not just saying them. Do you understand?"

"I-" Elijah looked down at Viggo, nibbling on his lip for a moment. "I think I do..."

"Good. Then all those silly things lovers say to each other... I say them now to you. About your being beautiful and my wanting you and not ever leaving here for real life... all of it."

Elijah stared at Viggo, completely floored, never expecting to hear Viggo say such things to him. He blinked back tears, caused by the rush of confused emotions, joy mingled with terrible sorrow, mingled again with amazement. "Oh, Viggo..."

"I know we just met, but I feel like I've always known you somehow. And when I look at your pictures, I just ache for everything I see in you. And... I don't know, I guess I'm trying to say I love you."

A single tear fell from Elijah's eye, but the smile that bloomed make it obvious it was a tear of joy. "I love you, too." It was a reverent whisper of words Elijah never expected to say to anyone, never expected to hear. And yet, he now heard them from this man who opened up his heart and caused the most amazing pleasure to well up inside him.

Viggo pulled Elijah until they were plastered to each other. He kissed him with everything inside him- the feelings he suppressed when he first saw him, when he watched him giggle and laugh like a child, when he saw him as just a man, when he saw him as an angel that he felt unworthy to touch.

Elijah groaned deeply into the intense kiss, returning it with all of his overwhelmed emotions, all the love, joy, and desire he felt. Everything happy, positive and life-affirming dominated his mind and body, as he rubbed against Viggo.

"Elijah?" Viggo asked, making his name a question, as he felt the other man rub against him with obvious intent.

Eyes almost black with desire looked at Viggo. A small smile on his lips, Elijah asked very softly, "Yes, Viggo?" He pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into Viggo's eyes.

"What- what do you want me to do, Elijah?" Viggo asked, kissing his fluttering lashes delicately. "I want to do this right."

"Make love to me. I've- I've had sex more times than I want to think about, but I've never made love with anyone." There was a slight tremor in Elijah's voice, a little nervousness, a little anticipation.

"Of course," Viggo breathed, "I would never do anything else." He reached for Elijah's pajama top and slipped it over his head. The worn feeling of the older fabric made a part of him hurt inside. He set it down and then scooted forward to kiss the newly exposed chest.

Elijah ran his fingers through Viggo's hair, over his neck and shoulders, caressing Viggo. Hi small, pale hands were cooler than Viggo's skin, even as the wonderful warmth of Viggo's lips and touch seemed to burn into Elijah's very soul. "Wanna kiss you, Viggo... I- I like kissing you. Please?"

Viggo moved back up to kiss Elijah again, though he paused briefly to suck at the tendon of his neck. This kiss started off slowly, a light brushing of lips and slowly grew into a passionate and deep embrace. Viggo slid his hands up and down Elijah's back, before slipping them under the pajama bottoms to cup his ass tenderly.

Moans of pleasure and anticipation escaped from Elijah's mouth into Viggo's throughout the long, drugging kiss. Elijah's hands stroked every inch of skin he could find, intent on mapping Viggo's body, learning the feel of his skin. Lifting his head and breaking the kiss only when he thought he might pass out from the need for oxygen, he said with wondering happiness, "I love you."

Viggo smiled and kissed Elijah again through the smile, answering his words with actions. He kneaded the firm flesh under his fingertips, enjoying the sounds Elijah made as he did.

Elijah moaned and wriggled, rocking his hips into Viggo's and rubbing matching hardnesses together, before muttering, "Too many clothes..." Very deliberately, he lifted himself up to start undoing Viggo's pants. "Wanna see."

Putting his hands under his head and rolling on his back, Viggo lifted his hips to let Elijah ease the sweats over his hips and down. He shut his eyes, unable to watch Elijah looking at him with such intimacy. It made his heart ache too sweetly, bordering on pain in his chest.

Elijah fell completely silent as he looked over Viggo, eyes full of loving appreciation, desire and need. His traced over Viggo visually before his hands ghosted over Viggo's skin, until he finally whispered, "Beautiful."

Shivering at the near touch, Viggo reached out blindly for Elijah, catching him by the shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss. He tugged at the waistband of his pajama bottoms, asking for them to be shed as well. "I want to see all of you."

Elijah wriggled them down and kicked the fabric away, quite willing to let Viggo see him. With a slight smile, he rolled onto his back, legs slightly spread, erection jutting proudly, arms open and reaching for Viggo. "Come here?"

Viggo rolled over and into Elijah's arms, fitting them together snugly. Their erections bumped, causing a shower of sparks down Viggo's back and over his nerves. "Its like you were made for me," Viggo said, propping some of his weight up on his elbows to keep it off Elijah.

Elijah wrapped his arms around Viggo and very firmly pulled him down, moaning at the amazing feeling of being pressed so close, so lovingly to Viggo. "Maybe I am? Maybe we were meant to meet like this... someone had a plan or something."

"Predestination? Fate? Maybe so... whatever brought me to you, I'll never be able to express my thanks enough." He allowed his weight to settle on Elijah, though he still tried to keep off the ribcage.

Elijah's hand stroked slowly down Viggo's back to his ass cheeks, squeezed there lightly and then stroked back up Viggo's back, caressing his shoulders and scalp. "I could never move from this place and be a happy man."

Viggo chuckled and kissed Elijah again, sucking on his lower lip playfully. "But there are so many other things we must do together, though we do not have to speed through this moment. I am content, resting on you, feeling your body beneath me and your heart fluttering in your ribcage like a trapped bird."

"No trapped bird ever felt this good, Viggo." He slid his hands up to hold Viggo's head, kissing him deeply, much more skillfully than before.

Viggo delighted at the way Elijah learned so quickly, kissing back until the world began to tilt on its axis and he had to break away or pass out on Elijah. "Whoa... rock my world," he said with a faint grin. "I may not be able to keep up if you do everything the way you just kissed me."

Elijah's grin was a promise of sensual bliss. "I'm much better at everything else..." He pushed Viggo onto his back, sprawling across his chest and lowering his mouth to smooth skin. "Wanna see?" A sinful little mouth closed around one of Viggo's nipples, sucking it lightly.

"Oh," Viggo said in a gasp that was nearly inaudible. "Oh yes, I do, Elijah." He placed his hands in Elijah's wild hair, not holding him or forcing him, just clasping lightly.

Elijah's smiled like the Cheshire cat as he licked a complicated path across Viggo's chest, frequently returning to Viggo's nipples before he started heading further down. His tongue and teeth lead downward until Elijah placed a loving little bite on Viggo's right hip.

His nipples swelling until they were nearly uncomfortable, Viggo rode out the assault on his chest with a series of deeply felt groans and little cries of pleasure. When Elijah bit his hip, he chuckled and then propped himself up to watch. "Elijah."

"You almost sound pained, Viggo... do you want me to stop?" Even as he asked, Elijah slithered between Viggo's legs and eyed Viggo's cock with a distinctly predatory gaze.

Viggo gave Elijah with a nasty look and then wrapped his legs around him and neatly rolled over so that he had Elijah pinned. " I want a turn."

"But I haven't finished." Although pinned under Viggo, Elijah was still in the right position, so he lifted his head and wrapped his lips around Viggo's hard flesh, holding the head in his mouth.

Viggo groaned deeply and thrashed slightly. He reached down to stop the teasing mouth and wriggled away. "My turn," he repeated more firmly. "You can do that later. If you do it now, I'll go out of my mind and never get a turn."

"Who said being in your mind was needed love of mine?" Elijah made his grin every bit as sinful as he could.

Viggo responded with a bit of a feral growl that surprised him and let Elijah go. He rolled on his back again, deciding to let Elijah lead at his own pace. He wondered for a brief second how often he got to choose in these situations and shoved the thought away. Instead, he trailed a hand down to stroke Elijah's cheek, looking at him with love. "All right, Elijah, whatever you want..."

Elijah scooted up Viggo's body until they were face to face, staring into Viggo's eyes, his own blue almost hidden by the black of his pupils. "Tell me what you want, Viggo, really, really want... please. Tell me how to give you the most pleasure. For there is nothing I want more than to give that to you right now..."

Viggo kissed him, pulling him close and rubbing their bodies together gently. "I want us to cum together," he whispered into Elijah's ear. "I want to know that I can give you as much pleasure as you give me. I just want to touch you all over... " He kissed and sucked down Elijah's throat and back up.

Elijah moaned deeply, the idea that Viggo felt that way... that his pleasure was important to Viggo, blew his mind, and almost blew his load, requiring Elijah to take several deep breaths to control himself, control made all the harder by Viggo's kisses. Unable to form words, Elijah just caught Viggo's lips for a deep hard kiss, grinding their bodies together.

Viggo pulled Elijah to him, grasping his hips and encouraging a frantic pace, desiring an explosive ending.

Elijah soon moved in a powerful and fast rhythm against Viggo. Their matching erections aligned perfectly, stroking against each other. He stared down into Viggo's eyes, unable and unwilling, to look away. He wanted to see the pleasure in Viggo's eyes, something he had never wanted with anyone before.

Viggo kept his eyes open by force of will alone, wanting to see into Elijah's own. He felt his climax approach and cried out suddenly as the pleasure crested and burst between them, "Oh, Elijah! Iloveyousomuchgoditfeelsgood!"

Elijah was a bare moment behind him, letting loose a powerful, wordless cry full of emotions that were too complex for words. He collapsed onto Viggo's chest, pleasure still rushing through his body. He whispered against Viggo's chest, "Love you; love you; love you."

Viggo held him, enjoying the shudders that ran uncontrollably through them both. "I did not mean to end so quickly," he whispered, "but you made me feel... like a brush fire through dry timber." He lifted Elijah's head to kiss him softly.

Elijah sighed happily into the kiss, returning it just as softly. "Like wildfire, uncontrolled and uncontrollable... and perfect."

"Yes, that's right." He pulled the covers more snugly around them, wanting to keep his lover warm. "And now, I want to explore every inch of you, slowly and thoroughly, until there is no part I do not have memorized."

"I think I can understand that... cause that's exactly what I want to do with you... I want to know you better than I've ever known anyone..." He sighed, snuggling into Viggo and pressing little kisses all over his face.

"Don't you know me, my Monkey?" Viggo asked, suddenly very serious. "Have you not known me from the moment I opened my mouth?"

Elijah lifted his head, looking quite serious himself. "I know you... I know your soul I... just as you know mine. But... I don't- don't know all your quirks yet... I don't know your body the same way... I want to know all those things, Viggo. I want to know everything I can about you."

"How do you wish to get started, my love? I would have you know these things, too, as I wish to know them about you. Every millimeter of your skin... May we not trade explorations? I shall caress an area on you and then you return the favor? May we not learn this way... mutually." He felt a thrum of new arousal through his body at the idea.

"I like that idea... and I'm going to start... then you get to choose... and I choose..." Elijah looked down at Viggo before nodding. "Your left ear..." Ducking his head, he started nibbling, nipping, licking and sucking on Viggo's ear, learning every curve and whorl.

Viggo mumbled a little, tilting his head to make sure Elijah did not miss any part of his ear. His sensitive lobe throbbed from the attention, until Viggo thought it might fall off. He disentangled himself from the curious and remarkable teeth, moving to return the favor. He hoped Elijah might prove as vulnerable in that area, even as he stuck his tongue into the ear.

Elijah moaned deeply, letting his lover feel the stirring in his groin, the shivers of pleasure that worked though his body, as well as the vibrations in his chest from constant groaning. "Vig... oh... mmm... please... yes..."

"Now I get to choose a new spot," Viggo said. He considered carefully, before teasingly nibbling and sucking on his right eyebrow.

Elijah tried to resist, but very quickly the strange sensations had him giggling insanely, wiggling and writhing on top of Viggo with his growing laughter.

Letting go, Viggo laughed a little, kissing him softly. "Your turn."

Elijah started pressing little kisses to Viggo's eyebrow, before he nipped lightly and wrapped his lips around the brow, sucking on it lightly, trying to give Viggo the same sensations that caused his own laughter.

Viggo did chuckle a little at the oddity of such focus on that area, but soon squirmed happily, too. Everywhere Elijah touched seemed to enflame instantly, even the most innocuous areas becoming erogenous under his ministrations.

Releasing the eyebrow, Elijah eyed Viggo for a few moments before his lips pressed to Viggo's chin. His tongue darted out to taste the stubbled skin, wriggling against the cleft, before he nipped slightly and pulled his lips away to grin down at Viggo.

Viggo nearly giggled at the attention to his chin. All his past lovers had some strange fascination with the area, and he was glad Elijah shared their tendencies. He eyed Elijah's chin and opened his mouth, nearly engulfing the area. His tongue bathed the skin until it glistened.

Elijah rewarded Viggo with a soft moan and a little giggle, commenting softly, "We're strange creatures, did you know that, love?"

"I love you," Viggo replied softly. He chose to kiss Elijah until he could not tell his tongue from Elijah's as his next bit of exploration.

Elijah returned the kiss, abandoning skill for pure instinct, taking control when he felt it was his turn to explore. His tongue searched out the places in Viggo's mouth that made his lover moan or gasp, not breaking the kiss until spots danced before his eyes.

Panting for breath, Viggo clung to Elijah, wondering if he was going to embarrass himself. Every part of him, from head to toes reverberated with pleasure and love for his Elijah. He let his head sink back in pure delight, waiting for his lover's next move.

Elijah took several deep breaths as he considered. Finally, he shook his head and admitted to himself there was one part of Viggo he wanted to explore more than any other. Wriggling to loosen Viggo's grip he slid down Viggo's body, not stopping until he lay between Viggo's legs. He could feel his mouth water in anticipation as he eyed Viggo's rigid cock. When he could wait no longer, his tongue slowly reached forward to swipe over the tip.

Viggo wondered how he managed not to spurt all over Elijah at that first, excruciating sweep of his tongue. He gripped the covers, nearly ripping them apart in his attempt to control himself. His hips bucked up to meet the tantalizing tongue, begging for more.

Easily telling how close to losing control Viggo was and not wanting to tease, Elijah wrapped his lips around Viggo's shaft, engulfing about half in the wet heat and intense suction of his mouth. His tongue started stroking across the tip rhythmically, wriggling against the small eye, rubbing along the sensitive glans. Elijah used all his skill to bring Viggo pleasure.

Viggo held out as best he could against Elijah's formidable skills, trying to draw out the moments of sweet torture. He thought about anything and everything non-sexy in his life, which did not work very well as Elijah's tongue played tricks that nobody should know. He arched helplessly and cried, "Please, Elijah, wait!"

Elijah lifted his head, pulling his mouth away. His fingers encircled the base of Viggo's shaft, constricting it enough to help Viggo control himself. "Yes? Anything you want, Viggo." Elijah carefully licked his lips clean, savoring Viggo's sharp taste and moaning a little.

Viggo gasped a few times and shook his head. "You- you're just too much for me, Elijah. I cannot keep up with you." He took a few deep breaths to try and regain a little control over his wild need to just explode into a thousand tiny pieces.

Elijah nodded, sliding up Viggo's body. "Sorry Vig... I just... want so much." He tucked him head under Viggo's chin.

Viggo slid his hand into Elijah's hair, holding him close again and listening to him breathe. "Do I return the favor now? I fear I shall be a disappointment in this."

"You can... if you want to." Elijah tilted his head to the side, asking softly, "Why would you be a disappointment?"

Viggo smiled uncertainly and nuzzled Elijah's nose. Instead of going for his cock, despite its appeal, he moved to lick softly at Elijah's navel, remembering his model's reaction to the area.

Elijah stopped Viggo, holding his head in a light grasp, asking again, "Why would you disappoint me Viggo?" He looked bewildered and a little worried.

"It's been a long time since I had a lover," Viggo said, gazing into those blue eyes. "I don't know why... except I never really wanted one, 'til I saw you. I'm not sure I'll be any good at this anymore, certainly not able to please you in the same ways you please me."

"Viggo... oh, Viggo..." -Elijah caressed Viggo's face-- "the fact its you... that you want to give me pleasure... it already gives me more delight than can I possibly express." Taking a deep breath, Elijah tried to explain, "When you said before that you wanted to give me pleasure... just knowing that almost made me cum... I have no fear you won't be able to please me, Viggo, so you shouldn't."

Shivering, Viggo whispered back, "I just want to be perfect for you, Elijah. I want you to be able to feel how much I care when I touch you. I want to be different from the others because I love you so much it scares me."

"You are already so different from anyone else. It- its not even the same act. Touching you makes me. feel joyous... happy inside. Being touched by you... I can't describe it properly. Never think you need to compete with anyone else."

Viggo smiled his happiness at the soft look in Elijah's expression. "I promise to try." He rested his hands on the small of Elijah's back, cuddling him and pulling him as close as physics allowed.

Elijah gave a little blissful sigh and cuddled as close as he could in answer, pressing little kisses to Viggo's neck and shoulders. "I never expected to feel anything like this, Viggo, not ever."

Feeling happier for this statement, Viggo let his hands trail over the silky skin of Elijah's ass and thighs. He explored the crease between ass and thigh with curious fingertips, curling them in a ticklish manner.

Elijah shivered, wiggling against Viggo and managing to moan and giggle at the same time. "Viggo? I- I would really... I want... I mean..." Elijah looked a little lost as he fumbled for words before he finally spoke again, "I want to feel you inside me... please?"

"Oh, yes, I want to feel you around me," Viggo said in a breathless tone. He squeezed the firm ass once and then looked around. "I- I am not sure what I have that we can use..."

Elijah pulled away from Viggo very reluctantly. "I'll be back..." He almost ran into his room, searching deep into his bag for his working pouch, hidden with his costume. Gathering up some lube and few condoms, he made his way back into Viggo's bedroom, throwing himself onto the bed and bouncing into Viggo's arms. "I missed you."

Catching Elijah, Viggo kissed and snuggled him, burrowing them both under the covers again. "We must remedy that," he said. Rolling over, he covered the smaller man with his entire body, letting him feel all his need and settling his weight protectively above him.

Elijah wrapped one of his arms around Viggo, the other holding out the lube and condoms. "I-" He blushed, looking a little ashamed.

Viggo took them and kissed each of the red cheeks. "Do I get to touch you first? I may not last long enough if you touch me first." He opened the tube and squeezed out some lube, warming it between his fingers.

"Touch me? Viggo, you can do anything you want... anything... I'm all yours, do with me what you will."

Sliding his hand low, Viggo rubbed a slick finger over Elijah's opening. He teased the very rim, almost afraid to push inside. Finally, after a moment of indecision, where he rubbed and danced, his finger slipped the very first joint deep into the warmth there. He watched the expression on his lover's face, aware for any signs of pain amongst the pleasure there.

Elijah's body opened fairly easily to Viggo's fingers, and he pushed his hips up even as he clenched his muscles tightly around Viggo's fingers, moaning deeply. He kept eyes open and staring at Viggo, not attempting to hide the slightest thing written across his face. "Yes, please... please, Viggo... more."

Nodding a little, his mouth dry from the display, Viggo added a second finger, easily spreading the muscle there. Despite knowing about Elijah's experience, he hissed a little in shock as both fingers slid easily up to the knuckles. Curling the tips, he sought the small gland, finally locating it after a moment of stretching and searching.

Elijah let out a strangled gasp of pleasure. His hips pressed down onto Viggo's fingers, gripping and rippling tightly. A few moments later, Elijah groaned again, relaxing slightly and managing to focus his eyes on Viggo. "Want you! Want you! Please!?" He rolled his hips up, and back down, moving himself on Viggo's fingers.

Removing his fingers, Viggo pulled on a condom with trembling hands. He spread lube over his erection as efficiently and non-arousingly as possible, before searching for a position. After a couple of rather abortive tries, Viggo finally managed to inch inside his lover. Pausing, he waited for a response before pushing in further.

Elijah moaned softly, smiling up at Viggo, desire written across his face clearly. He suddenly thrust himself up, plunging down on Viggo's shaft to the root. His arms wrapped tightly around Viggo as he went still, adjusting to the incredibly full, wonderfully complete feeling of having Viggo deep inside him. "Ooooooh." He blinked away tears, not of pain, but happiness at the incredible rightness of the moment.

"Elijah," Viggo groaned, as his hands clutched at small shoulders for purchase and control. Everything in front of his eyes grayed for a moment, as he fought not to pass out from the sensation. He moved experimentally, unable to force himself to move out more than a slight bit before pushing back in.

Elijah's legs wound around Viggo's hips, opening his body as much as he could in this position. His fingers gripped at the small of Viggo's back, holding on tightly to his lover. Blue eyes, full of more emotions than either of them could possibly name, never looked away from Viggo's face, enraptured by what he saw there. "Viggo?"

Viggo continued the slow and slight movement, unwilling to leave his new haven. "Elijah," he whispered in a disbelieving tone. "Elijah... Elijah." He rocked a little deeper, his hips thrusting more than he intended into the enticing depths.

Elijah pressed back, even the slightest movement causing a moan or whimper of pleasure. Larger movements brought a louder groan or even a growl that Elijah did not try to repress.

Viggo pulled out farther and then quickly slammed back in, missing the tight grip immediately. He repeated this exercise several times, until he picked up the rhythm and fell slave to its seductiveness. Every noise from Elijah made him want to move more, bury himself deeper, feel all of Elijah that he could. He reached between them to stroke Elijah's erection.

Elijah discovered after a time that could have been seconds, minutes or even hours, that he could not stop making noises. Moans and groans, whimpers and pleas that never quite made it to words, every sound for Viggo's ears alone, as Elijah easily adapted to the new rhythm. His own movements became more forceful.

"Close," Viggo whispered, his voice choking on the word as he gasped in the same breath. The time seemed to slip through his fingers like water, as they moved together in synchronization usually found only in longtime lovers. He caught Elijah's mouth, swallowing his whimpers and cries greedily, feeding his addiction.

Elijah's brain was unable to focus on anything but the wonderful sensations Viggo gave him, aware in almost painful intensity of every patch of skin that touched Viggo. His focus narrowed even further, as Elijah cried out his pleasure, the sound spilling into Viggo's mouth even as his seed spilt between them, every muscle in his body reacting, clenching down.

This release was like a sweetness that rushed over Viggo's body and left him cleansed and tingling. His hips snapped lazily into the squeezing warmth, giving up his essence to Elijah. As the waves subsided, he sunk back down on the smaller man. "I have never felt that way before," he murmured, almost unaware that he spoke.

Elijah held Viggo to him, moaning softly at the pleasure that still ran through him. His hold on Viggo tightened slightly, lips curving upward in a blissful smile. "Me neither."

Shifting, not wanting to pull out, Viggo settled them more comfortably. "You seem more beautiful to me every moment, Elijah. I wish I might capture you now, forever."

"Capture me? As in take a photo of me? Or never let me out of your arms?" He stroked his hands down Viggo's sides. "I don't think you could be more beautiful to me... although I'm more than happy to be proven wrong."

"All of the above" Viggo said in answer. "I was afraid to tell you I loved you after so short a time, but I am... elated now."

"I was afraid to admit that I felt this way... but when you said it to me, I had to tell you..." Closing his eyes, Elijah pressed his forehead to Viggo's cheek and sighed. "Can we never move?"

"As long as you are comfortable, I am willing to lie here forever with you, my love. There is certainly nowhere better for me to be." Viggo arranged the covers once again and shut his eyes.

Elijah ran his hands up and down Viggo's back slowly, trying to soothe his lover. "My Viggo... I like the sound of that a lot... my lover." He shivered happily. "So we agree, no moving."

"Once again, we are in perfect accord," Viggo said, cradling him tenderly against his own larger frame.

"Viggo, sing for me?" Elijah nuzzled his cheek against Viggo's chest, asking the question in his most appealing voice.

"What do you want me to sing?" Viggo asked. "A lullaby? A love song? Something soft and sweet?"

"Something soothing and soft... or... anything you want to... I just want to hear you."

Viggo smiled a little and then sang, "If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I'd like to do, is to save everyday 'til eternity passes away just to spend them with you. If I could make days last forever, if words could make wishes come true, I'd save everyday like a treasure and then, again, I would spend them with you. But there never seems to be enough time to do the things you want once you find them, I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to go through time with. If I had a box full of wishes and dreams that had never come true, the box would be empty except for the memory of how they were answered by you..." Viggo trailed off, smiling into the stillness.

Elijah relaxed as Viggo sang, letting himself just drift away with the words. "More?"

"More," Viggo echoed. He cast his mind out for another song to choose. "Its by far the hardest thing I've ever done, to be so in love with you, so long. Follow me where I go, what I see, who I know, make it part of you to be a part of me... Follow me up and down, all the way and all around take my hand and say you'll follow me. It's long been on my mind, you know its been a long, long time, I've tried so hard to make you understand, to have you here beside me and never be alone, and all the time that you're with me, we will be at home. Follow me where I go..." Viggo repeated the chorus, smiling the whole way through the song.

Elijah let himself drift further away, and it was his undoing. By the time Viggo had finished singing, Elijah was fast asleep, his breath coming in little snuffles.

Viggo found himself wide-awake, determined to catalogue every moment of holding his new lover in his arms. He wondered what his friends would say when they returned. He could never let Elijah go back to selling himself, but he would not ask him to deny everything he had been for the sake of what others thought.

Even in his sleep, Elijah did not want to leave Viggo, snuggling until their bodies could only be closer if they were in the same skin.

Eventually, the thoughts in his mind quieted, and Viggo drifted into a deep, warm slumber.  
**********


	7. Loss

Hours later, Elijah woke to a dark room, panting at the rush of memories that flooded his mind. He remembered. For the first time, he remembered. Remembered walking back to his shoe box of an apartment, cutting through the alleyway because he was so cold and just wanted to get home. Remembered the large menacing man who stopped him. Remembered the scuffle and being dragged into an apartment. Remembered being raped. Remembered the pain and anger... the humiliation. Remembered why his dreams were of watching on. He had been looking into a mirror.

And he remembered the aftermath.

And it was that, and that alone, that brought tears to his eyes as he gazed at Viggo. Because there was no way they could be together, now that he remembered. For the first, and only, time, Elijah had found love, and that love was doomed. And for that love, he cried.

Viggo heard someone crying in the happiness of his dreams, and it shattered them so completely, he woke up within a second and looked at Elijah with large, aware eyes. He instantly thought of the dreams that had been plaguing his new lover and wrapped his arms tightly around the small frame. "Elijah, its all right. I'm here, love."

Elijah wrapped himself around Viggo and wept. He cried for the future, the one he just started to hope for, that was crashing down around them, although Viggo did not know it. And he did not know how to tell him, did not even know if it was... permitted. So he clung to Viggo, crying and whispering over and over, "I love you."

Viggo held him back, worried and frightened by the uncontrollable tears. He soothed and hushed with his words and his hands and his heart, but nothing seemed to help. "What is the matter, my love?" he pleaded.

Elijah's mind raced as he searched for a way to explain, to make Viggo understand. Without much thought, the story of his attack, of his rape, fell from Elijah's lips, "I- I was walking home. After- after work. It... was a cold night... no johns... I decided to go home. I cut through an alleyway at the back of my apartment block... There- there was this guy..."

Viggo almost asked him to stop because he suddenly wondered if he could actually hear this without falling apart himself. Still, he held on to Elijah, stroking his back gently. "Yes, love?"

"He- he attacked me... I tried to fight, but... he- he was bigger than even you. Much bigger than me." He trembled, pressing closer and taking a deep breath. "He dragged me into an apartment... I think he hit me on the head... things were pretty fuzzy there for a while..." Although tears fell down his cheeks, his voice was surprisingly calm.

Viggo kissed away tears, feeling his own scorch his cheeks with hot tracks. He shook in anger and sorrow and love for his Elijah. The thought of anyone hurting his Elijah made Viggo's pain notch up toward beyond unbearable.

Elijah looked down at Viggo, and it made him more upset than his memories. So, he leaned down and pressed soft kisses to Viggo's face, trying to comfort him without words.

Viggo felt ashamed at Elijah's courage- that he tried to comfort Viggo, when it was he who had truly been hurt. He rubbed his cheek against Elijah's whispering, "I love you so much... I always will, my Elijah."

Elijah answered in an almost desperate whisper, "And I love you, my Viggo, unto death and beyond."

Something sharp tugged at Viggo's breastbone, a despair that countered the feeling of love. "What- what makes you say it like that, my love?"

"Because it is true." Elijah's answer was simple and his deepest truth.

Viggo stroked his cheek with fingers that shook slightly. " I know that, my Elijah. I love you the same." He pressed a soft kiss to the small mouth and shut his eyes.

"Viggo... please..." Elijah could almost feel Viggo's pain and continued his caresses, soft and lovingly, trying to soothe Viggo with his touch.

Opening his eyes, which glistened with moisture, Viggo whispered, "Why am I so afraid, Elijah? I wasn't before."

Elijah's heart broke in that moment, and he damned himself for Viggo's pain- the pain that would grow when the full story came to light. He damned every god responsible for allowing him to cause his Viggo pain. "I'm so sorry, Viggo. I- I shouldn't have... I'm sorry... so, so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Viggo said, his voice finding strength again. "I may be scared, but I'm not sorry. I love you. Always. And I can't be sad or sorry for that." He pulled Elijah into a deep, passionate kiss, desperate to let him know that whatever happened, he was glad for it all.

Elijah responded to the kiss with all his passion, all the love and desire he felt, and the need to be close to Viggo, to imprint Viggo on his every sense, to hold these few moments forever.

Parting, Viggo lay quietly under his lover, holding him and pressing kisses to his skin as he moved his head lazily. He wanted this morning to never end, for it to stretch on until the world's destruction or beyond.

"Viggo..." Shaking his head, Elijah abandoned the words he could not find, the things he could not express, the rest of the story he could not tell and kissed Viggo again.

Viggo whispered softly into his ear, "Elijah, I want to know what you feel like inside me. I want to be claimed by you." He hoped the request did not sound sordid, but reverent, as he intended. He needed this, longed for it with every fiber of his being.

The request surprised Elijah, and he blushed a little as he made a whispered confession into Viggo's ear, "I've... never..."

Viggo smiled up at him, eyes warm with love. "Doesn't matter, my Elijah. It will be between us." He eased his legs open, shamelessly asking with his body.

"You amaze me, Viggo..." Elijah kissed him deeply, trying to use every touch of their bodies, their lips, their skin, as a way to express his love.

"Not so very amazing," Viggo answered. "I just love you." He reached between them to stroke Elijah's soft belly, watching his eyes carefully. "Your love back, that's what's amazing."

Elijah moaned, in pleasure at the touch to his belly, and at Viggo's words, both inspiring a warm glow deep inside him, and tendrils of pleasure connected to his groin. "I- I find that you love me is the amazing part."

"Then we're even," Viggo said with a smile. He pushed away all his fears, trying to focus only on the now. "Love me, Elijah."

"I do." Elijah said nothing more, just lowered his mouth to Viggo's neck and started kissing and caressing, moving over Viggo's neck and down onto his chest slowly.

Arching, Viggo gave himself completely to Elijah, letting him control every movement. He reacted to every touch, every kiss with abandon that made his heart sing and his limbs ache with longing. Every nerve came alive and demanded attention from the roving hands and lips that surely and knowingly drove him out of his mind.

It seemed to take eons to reach Viggo's groin, and Elijah could not have been more pleased about it, using every bit of skill he had to bring Viggo all the pleasure he could. This pleasure, this moment, this time was the only gift he had to give, and he gave it unstintingly. Finally, he found himself between Viggo's thighs, the fingers of one hand lubed and the tip of one circling the entrance to Viggo's body.

Viggo groaned at the intrusion, but spread his legs further apart, wanting the pain and the pleasure he knew would soon follow. His eyes fluttered open, lifting to gaze at Elijah for a long moment, before his head falls back again. "More... please."

Elijah considered Viggo's words before discarding them. He wanted to go at his own pace, and make sure that he did not hurt Viggo at all. So his finger continued to stroke and circle, working to relax the tight ring of muscle guarding the entrance into Viggo's body, finally pushing the slender finger in about half way to his first knuckle.

"Oh! More... more!" Viggo pushed up, swallowing the rest of the finger into his body. He sighed happily at the feeling, working to bring the digit in even further if possible. His hands found a purchase in the sheets and twined them around into intricate patterns.

Elijah watched his finger disappearing into Viggo's body with a ragged moan. His eyes fell half closed at the tight warmth around his finger, imaging it around other parts. He shuddered before getting control of himself again.

Viggo sighed several times in rapid succession and then wriggled hard against Elijah's hand. He deliberately clenched his muscles, trying to indicate how much room there was inside him. All he could think of was Elijah buried inside, moving above him and calling out his name in his sweet voice.

"You are an eager one aren't you, Vig?" Amusement and a great deal of affection threaded though Elijah's voice, as he carefully worked a second finger into Viggo's body.

"Yessss," Viggo hissed. He shivered as the second finger stretched him so intimately, opening him further for his lover. Unwilling to do nothing, Viggo unlatched one hand from its grip on the sheets and reached out blindly for Elijah. "Want this so much."

Elijah took Viggo's hand with his free one bringing it up to cup his cheek, pressing kisses to the sweat damped skin. He started moving his fingers in and out of Viggo's body, fingers pressing in deeply, searching for and finding Viggo's prostrate and stroking it firmly.

All thoughts flew out of Viggo's mind as those clever fingers found his most sensitive spot and stroked him toward oblivion. His body acted on pure feeling alone, arching desperately and angling itself over and over to help keep the stimulation going. His hand dropped from Elijah's cheek to re-tangle itself into the sheets and yank until the seams started to give.

Elijah could not help but groan at the amazing sight Viggo made. "So beautiful..." Elijah's words were almost worshiping, even as his fingers got to work, scissoring slightly, stretching and preparing Viggo more aggressively than before, but still with the greatest care.

Head thrown back, Viggo barely registered Elijah's words, though some part of him flushed deeply in response. Physically, the fingers buried inside him caused everything else in the world to recede until the feeling of them moving and stretching overwhelmed him. "Now, Elijah," he begged. "Now, before I can stand no more."

Elijah's own trembling convinced him as much as Viggo's words that now was the right time. He pulled his fingers from Viggo's body carefully. He quickly prepared himself, his motions deliberately to fast and slightly unpleasant to help him regain some control, as he did not want to spill into Viggo with the first thrust. Positioning himself, he very slowly and just as carefully, pushed himself into Viggo's prepared body, a loud moan escaping his lips as he sunk into delicious, tight warmth.

Gripping Elijah tightly inside, Viggo pushed himself into the impalement, desperate to take in everything he could. "I love you," he whispered, as they both paused, waiting to get used to the feeling. After a moment, he rocked gently against Elijah, urging him to move.

Elijah was in heaven- a bliss more profound than anything he ever felt before. "I love you, Viggo..." He realized he did not even know Viggo's full name, the inane thought making him smile before he groaned. Unable to deny either of them, he started moving slowly, pulling out before thrusting back into Viggo's body several times.

Viggo just reacted in mindless pleasure to each thrust. His stronger form made the bed rock and shake with each movement. With every breath, he cried his love for Elijah, the pleasure ten fold- twenty- an infinite amount more than he ever knew before.

Although neither of them knew it, their hearts and bodies moved with a synchronicity most people never knew, as if they shared the same mind, the same heart and the same soul- one perfect whole. Elijah called out his own love for Viggo over and over, sometimes aloud, sometimes with just his heart. As his bliss mounted, Elijah started losing his control, thrusting more rapidly, and with more force into Viggo.

Viggo's release started as a powerful, almost painful, glow near his heart that blossomed throughout his body. When Elijah's thrusts lost all semblance of rhythm, when he drove deepest into Viggo, he felt it all the way into his mind. His orgasm hit him with the force of a runaway train, as he screamed Elijah's name until his throat burned raw.

Elijah could not keep his control any longer, the sweet sound of his name on Viggo's lips, the amazing sight of Viggo lost in his pleasure, the incredible feelings from his own body, all gathered into one moment of perfection. He screamed, calling out to Viggo as his pleasure flooded over him, falling onto Viggo's chest, and catching Viggo's lips for a long kiss as pleasure shuddered through his body.

Viggo gripped Elijah tightly as his body shuddered through pleasurable aftershocks. "I have never felt that way before," he whispered into the stillness. He lifted his weary head to press a series of small kisses on Elijah's head and neck. "I love you."

Elijah felt a tugging on his soul, the sweetest pain he ever felt. "I haven't either, my Viggo. I... you amaze me... we amaze me." '

"That nobody else found you before me and loved you is what amazes me," Viggo said seriously, lifting his head to look Elijah in the eye. "You give so much to me... I can scarcely believe I existed before you came into my life."

Elijah caressed Viggo's face with two small hands, letting his full body weight rest on Viggo. He searched for the words to say what he wanted to, what he needed to tell Viggo before he had to go. He could feel the faintest tugging, a sensation that would grow until he could deny it no longer, letting him know how limited their time was. "I find it amazing that no one snapped you up, Viggo."

"I was waiting," Viggo said with a faint smile, "but I did not know it until I met you."

"I've waited my whole life for you..." Elijah sighed, aware of the irony of the statement, but also its complete truth.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Viggo said, squeezing him tightly.

Elijah had no answer for that, so he pressed a soft kiss to Viggo's lips before carefully pulling out of him. He padded to the bathroom, cleaning up and coming back with a dampened towel, using it to clean Viggo up, before snuggling back into his lover and the sheets.

Tiredly, Viggo wrapped his arms around Elijah and pulled him close. "I'll make it up to you later," he murmured. "I promise, my Elijah."

"I know, my love." Snuggling into Viggo, Elijah relaxed as much as he could, letting the relaxation of his muscles lead Viggo to believe he was falling asleep. Elijah had no intention of falling asleep, but he was too much of a coward to keep Viggo awake, knowing the pain of his leaving would break them both.

Sleep beckoned, but Viggo fought it off for a few more moments, wanting to hold his lover. His eyes began to droop however, and he could not stifle a yawn against warm skin.

Elijah whispered suddenly, softly against Viggo's shoulder, "Wood... Elijah Jordan Wood."

"Elijah Jordan Wood." Drifting off into a pleasant sated sleep that he knew would be full of dreams of blue eyes, Viggo whispered-sang, "I will remember."

"I hope so." It was the softest whisper, full of love and hope, although a part of Elijah damned himself for his selfish desire to have Viggo remember him, knowing his leaving would bequeath Viggo nothing but sorrow.

As soon as Elijah was sure Viggo was asleep, his tears fell freely, although silently, from blue eyes. Laying where he could see Viggo's face, Elijah's eyes never looked away from his lover, trying to memorize the beloved features. His hands ghosted over Viggo's arms and chest as Elijah desperately tried to imprint on his mind and senses the feel, the texture and warmth of Viggo's skin. He tried to ensure no matter how long their parting, he would not forget the slightest thing about the amazing man he loved.

The tugging on his soul changed from the mildest sensation, easily ignored, to near pain from his fighting, from his overwhelming desire to stay with Viggo. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how he fought with everything inside him, this battle, he could not win.

As the night turned to day, and the birds started to sing the morning to the world, Elijah whispered in a desperately fierce voice, "Don't close yourself off to other loves. Please be happy, live long and fully, my beloved artist, knowing that I will be there, at the end." His voice grew fiercer, even as his body started to fade away, cracking with emotions, "Remember me Viggo. Remember that for a few sweet days, you loved a blue eyed boy and were loved in return. I swear, I will watch over you. I will wait for you and if you still want me, when we meet again, I will be yours for the having."

He reached out with a transparent hand, trying to touch Viggo one last time, but his fingers passed through Viggo skin, unable to touch the living world. "I love you."

And he was gone, like a breath of air- swept into the world of insubstantial things, as all ghosts go, once they accept their death and move on.  
**********

Viggo woke up slowly, hand groping across the sheets for something he knew should be there. Opening his eyes and lifting his head, Viggo searched the bed for a groggy moment before his heart and mind woke up and remembered fully.

"Elijah?" he whispered into the cold, still morning. He crawled out from under the sheets, which still smelled of their lovemaking and dragged a robe over his nakedness. "Elijah?!" he called louder. He headed for the bathroom, his bare feet barely registering the cold boards underneath them. Opening the door, he peered into the empty room.

"Elijah?"

Something ugly and frightened began to squirm in his heart and belly. Turning from the bathroom, he kept himself from running to the other bedroom by the sheerest force of will.

"Elijah?"

He opened the door and surveyed the bed, messed and missing covers from the night before. Remembering Elijah's nightmares, a line of what his lover told him turned his blood to ice within his veins- "He attacked me... I tried to fight, but... he..."

Viggo ran to where Elijah had left his things and found nothing. "No! What!? Elijah!?" The last word was a near scream into the morning, and birds outside flew from their perches in fear.

Tearing to the front door, Viggo threw it open, unaware of the frigid air that hit his limbs. "Elijah!?"

He stumbled out, still yelling with every breath that plumed from his mouth. "Elijah!"

Passing by his truck un-noticing, Viggo headed for the path they had taken together but a few days ago.

"Elijah!? Please, where are you?"

He began to climb the path and then race up it, not knowing what he was doing or where he was going, only knowing that he had to find Elijah... The familiar trees seemed to menace him, laugh at him, as he moved more and more wildly through them, calling, "Elijah!"

When some local hikers found Viggo, four hours later, curled up and feverish at the top of the trail, they could only get one word out of him- "Elijah."

**********

In the end, what pulled Viggo out of his illness and back into the light was Henry. No other pleas reached him, nor medicines touched his fever, but when his son wept on his hospital bed and begged his father to come back, Viggo could not refuse. So, he drifted back to life and tried to make himself better for the ones who cared about him. But always the memory of those few hours holding on to his blue-eyed lover held him back. He shared the photographs with his closest friends, his agent and finally his son, but only Henry believed him. Eventually, Viggo began to doubt the reality of his own memories and fell deeper into despair. For all the sorrow of having lost his Elijah, the thought of his never existing at all felt a million times worse.

He took to haunting the places they had shared in those few days- the street where Elijah first shimmied over to the truck and where other prostitutes still sauntered. He returned to the small museum, taking photographs of the empty bed, the lonely dolphin and the willow whose weeping now mocked as it mirrored his own state. He even tried to return to the cabin, but the first glimpse of its walls crushed his heart so utterly that he nearly drove his truck into the nearest tree to stop the pain.

Eventually, his neglect of himself took a staunch toll on his body. He became a shadow of his former self- thin, gaunt and ghastly pale. Even when Henry moved in to live with him permanently, Viggo could not find the will to take better care of himself. It was gone, vanished as suddenly as the one who still owned his very soul.

One morning, some indistinguishable time later, Viggo woke up with a name on his lips, the same name he always woke up with, but this time, it seemed to have a purpose. "Elijah Jordan Wood," he muttered, heading for the phone book. He flipped it to the Ws and studied them carefully. One name made him pause, something quiet and sure stirring inside him. "Rose Wood."

He traced the address with his forefinger and then without another thought, grabbed his keys, his photographs of Elijah and headed for the truck. Driving like the mad man he had become, he soon found himself in a senior living complex. After a rather strained conversation with one of the nurses, he was finally led to the small assisted quarters of Rose Wood. He knocked on the door and waited.

The woman who opened the door looked at Viggo with curious eyes. Curious blue eyes of astounding color and shape, which Viggo had seen once before. "Hello?"

Swallowing hard, Viggo asked in a tremulous voice, "Are you the grandmother of Elijah Jordan Wood?"

The curiosity dimmed into deep grief, and Rose gasped, her hand coming up to hold the silver locket hanging from a chain around her neck. "I-" She swallowed before nodding, "Elijah was my grandson, yes. Why? Are- are you from the police?"

"No... I- I loved him," Viggo said, his voice cracking on the word love. His eyes suddenly widened as the word police registered in his mind. "Police? What- what happened to him?"

"You- you knew Elijah?" Her gaze assessed him for a moment before she took a leap of faith, trusting her instincts. She shuffled back from the door, in obvious pain as she moved. "Come in and sit down, please. I can't stand for too long."

Following her, Viggo shut the door quietly and stood awkwardly in the room. "Yes, I knew him. He- he meant- means the world to me. Since I lost him, I- well, I've become what you now see." His hands fumbled with the packet of photographs.

Rose waved him to a chair, as she lowered herself into one, her eyes never leaving him as she sat, "Please sit down Mr..." She let her voice trail away, hoping he would fill in the rest.

"Viggo," he said softly, sitting down. "My name is Viggo."

"I don't remember Elijah ever speaking of you, but I can see that you cared about my grandson, so I will tell you what I can. This- this is not easy for me, so please understand if I get emotional." She looked down at her hands, curled around each other in her lap. "Several months ago, El- Elijah... he..." She took a deep breath before looking up at Viggo. "I'm sorry, but he's gone. He- he was... he's dead." When she finally managed to say the words, her voice crackled with sorrow.

"Months?" Viggo gasped, his hands clenching. "But that's not possible. I met him on All Hollow's Eve... he was alive!" Viggo jumped to his feet, his overwrought mind near to complete meltdown. "I held him... kissed him..." He held out the photographs to her. "I took photographs of him. Look, some of them have the date on them... he was there!"

She took the photos with a trembling hand, wondering if she had done the wrong thing in letting him into her home. As soon as she looked at the first one, she knew, down to her very core, that he was telling the truth. "I- I believe you, but- but Elijah did die. I buried him on a sunny summer afternoon last June. He- he was murdered..." Her voice broke completely, and she could not continue, could not describe the things the police had told her.

"Oh God," Viggo gasped, falling back into the chair. He clutched at his face with his hands, tears rolling from his eyes. "He told me... he remembered... he remembered being killed." The dam broke, and Viggo sobbed again into the circles of his fists, unable to stop the torrent that shook his body. He believed now- Elijah was dead and had been dead when they met.

Her maternal instincts raised by the man sobbing in her living room, Rose got up and moved to Viggo's side, sitting beside him and taking this stranger, who was grieved for her grandson so painfully, into her arms.

"I'm sorry," Viggo said finally in a weak voice. "I know you must grieve for him as well. I do not wish to force myself upon your kindness. Elijah once told me how much he loved you. You were the one person in the world who always loved him." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I loved him the same way. I always will."

"Grief is an old friend of mine. When you get to my age, he is a constant companion. Do not be sorry for showing me how important my Elijah was to you. But please... I don't understand... you said you met him on All Hallows Eve... he'd been- been gone for some time by then..."

"He was waiting for me," Viggo whispered with conviction. "He was waiting to be loved."

"Elijah spent his life looking for love. He accepted himself during that search, something his parents still cannot forgive him for... I can believe that he was waiting for someone to love, unable to pass on until he found it... you."

Viggo managed the faintest smile. "I'm glad he waited for me. I hope he'll wait for me again, wherever he is now."

"Did he love you as fiercely as you love him? For if he loved you with half I strength I know was within him, he will wait for you for as long as it takes." She smiled back at Viggo, offering him a box of tissues.

Viggo took a few tissues, wiping off the moisture from his cheeks. "I would like to believe he did. We only had a short time together, but he always made it clear with his words and his actions..." Viggo touched the packet of photographs. "May I see where he is buried?"

"Of course..." Getting up, she walked over to a writing desk tucked away in a corner of the room, took a piece of paper with a plot number and directions out and brought it back to Viggo. "Here."

Taking it from her, Viggo grasped her frail hand in his own weakened one. "I know Elijah would not have wanted you to be alone. May I visit you? I have a son, Henry. Until now, he was the only one who believed me, did not think I lost my sanity. He would be happy to meet you, and I want him to know someone who knew Elijah."

Rose smiled and nodded. "I would be honored to have both of you visit me. I- I have been lonely since Elijah... his parents never approved of me, and when I did not support them when it came to Elijah... well, I have not seen them since."

"You'll be good for me, as well," Viggo admitted, softly. He stared down at his feet, suddenly ashamed of his disheveled and sickened appearance. "I want to know all about Elijah- his childhood, his dreams, his loves... all the things he never got time to tell me."

"I think first, you need to take care of yourself. It would break Elijah's heart to see you so unhappy." Rose patted Viggo's shoulder lightly. "Why don't you come back on Sunday for lunch? I will get out all the photos I have of Elijah and tell you ever story I can. And in the mean time, you will take care of yourself."

"I'd like that," Viggo said, standing up. Impulsively, he leaned down and hugged the small framed woman. "And I promise to take better care of myself. For him... and for me."

"Then I will see you Sunday, say... eleven o'clock?" Rose hugged Viggo back, as tightly as she could, before linking their arms and walking with him to the door. "Now, you need to wrap yourself around several good meals and nights of good sleep between now and then."

"I will," Viggo said. "And I'll be here at eleven on Sunday. " He smiled and looked into the blue eyes, so familiar and yet so different. "I promise."  
**********

A warm wind ruffled Viggo's hair as he made his way through the graveyard toward the small marker he knew so well. He carried a large, wrapped bundle under one arm and a single yellow rose in the other. As he reached the stone marked very plainly- Elijah Jordan Wood- Viggo knelt down in the grass beside it.

"It's done, Elijah, the way I told you it would be. A lot of working and reworking, but it came together in the end. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting these few years... I seem to be good at keeping you waiting."

He opened the brown paper and revealed a book of photographs entitled, "Will You Remember." Elijah, sitting in the tree that framed forever, beamed off the cover.

"You've made me rich, Elijah, which is why I could not get here sooner. Book signings, photograph sessions, talk shows... its all a bit much for me to comprehend. But it's you they love, not my work. They want to know how I made you look so ethereal, so unearthly, and all I can do is laugh. People tell me they weep at your story, but none of them believe it, except Henry. We know the truth, he and I. He never asks me why I don't try to find someone new... I love him the more for understanding."

Viggo ran a hand threw his hair, noting with a small smile the gray strands now interweaving with the brown. He glanced around him, an older middle-aged man, his features attractive and serene, as if the cares of the world no longer bothered him. "Please say hi to your grandmother for me. Henry and I miss her.... and I miss you. I know you're still with me, but I miss you anyway. I love you, Elijah."

He set the book on the stone, propping it up a little. With a sigh and a small kiss to the air, he stood up and made his slow way back to the entrance, where Henry waited for him. As he neared the gates, the breeze blew again. The pages of the book fell open, blowing gently until they stopped on a page with the inscribed words-

'Til life's last faint ember, I will remember.


End file.
